I Don't Hate You
by Lady-Pyrien
Summary: Lovino and his brothers face the unknown while on a mission to Earth. The Italian angel comes up against more than he bargained for when a dark angel takes a liking to him and now he and Feliciano might be cast out.
1. Chapter 1

first long story for Hetalia i've decided to upload. Luckily for you, i've finished this story and have already started working on basic plot line for sequel~

this is an AU for Hetalia, of course, a bit of a semi unique twist with angels. I hope you enjoy

There may be some slight OOCness, but honestly, i wrote them how i see them, especially later with Lovino interactions with Antonio

Yes, human names are used ^_^ because i adore the name Lovino! Side note. i see everyone using the name "marcello" for Seborga and i don't honestly like that name for him so i made it his middle name in the story and gave him a different one... sorry lol

couples are SpaMano (spain romano) GerIta(germany n italy) PruCan (prussia canada) slight FrUK, onesided SpaBel, implied RusAme sorta . GiriPan (greece japan)

this story WILL be M for later chapters and steamy chapter i just finished :D and a lot of fighting and blood and gore ... and character deaths ... sort of o.O

* * *

><p><strong>I don't <em>hate <em>you**

******Chapter One: The Mission start**

Do you believe in angels? Ethereal beings who guard over you as you move through your daily life? Or maybe the kind that sit on clouds and play with harps and trumpets all day? Well, we're not so much like either of those, yet we're kind of … both? I don't really know how to describe it so much...

My name is Lovino Romano Vargas. I was born in Rome some … three hundred or four hundred years ago with my siblings, Feliciano Veneziano Vargas and Savino Marcello Vargas. We were not a close knit family. Well, my brothers and I were, but our parents were merchants who were constantly away on business, and when they did come home, we were put on the back burner (minus Feliciano) until they went away again.

While they weren't very attentive, they weren't stupid and left us with our grandfather, Romulus. We loved the old man, but we weren't aware of his dark dealings in the shadows. He was a powerful man, feared and rich, but with such power, comes those who want it for themselves.

He had made many an enemy in life, each one willing to go to any length to destroy our Nonno. I remember the time it all happened … I was eighteen, Feliciano was seventeen and Savino was sixteen. We were home alone, with Nonno off on 'business' like usual. Our parents were … well, that's the thing … they hadn't come home in months and it was strange since they usually came by once a month, if not once a week.

Feliciano was making us some dinner and Savino was in the sitting room writing a letter to our parents. I had been pacing the kitchen, a sense of dread buried deep in me, waiting for our grandfather to come home. Maybe it was the thunder storm outside, or possibly the way Nonno had been acting before he left … but something … even before it happened, I knew … something bad was going to happen. Had I known what, ha … had I known what would happen, I would have run away with my brothers and start a life as a tomato farmer in the countryside.

The thunder shook the house, causing Feliciano to cower in fear. I sighed and draped a blanket over him and put out the fire he'd been using to cook. Savino took over my position and cuddled with Feliciano to keep him calm while I went to search for a lamp or torch. I needed to make sure Feliciano stayed calm through the night. Something told me we weren't going to see Nonno again that night. Oh, how I wish I had been wrong.

It was hell locating the stupid lamp, but I found it and some spare kerosene, so I was able to get back to my brothers. I had barely taken two steps when a loud banging came from the door. I heard Feliciano squeak in fear in the kitchen, but neither of my brother's made any motion to walk to the door, nor made another sound. I frowned. Nonno wouldn't have knocked no matter what, so it wasn't him. It was too aggressive to be simple travelers stuck in the rain.

I slowly crossed the room, careful to avoid the squeaky floor boards and looked out the small window beside our front door. Unfortunately, it was too dark to see any faces … just the silhouettes of five or six burly men. I felt a wash of cold fear take my body and I made a break for the kitchen to grab my trembling brothers. Maybe if we were quiet, they would go away.

If only we were so lucky.

I heard their mumbling voices over the rain and the door swung open, causing me to fall over in surprise. The group rushed in and the taller one grinned a disgusting, toothless grin, "Well, well, well, lookie what we have here! It's that bastard's kin!"

"Isn't he his grandson?" another answered, as more carefully made their way into the siting room, and another up the stairs.

"Yeah, but I thought Emi said there were three of 'em!"

The man who spoke first looked back down at me, malice filling every look and gesture. He reached out and snatched me up by my shirt, "Tell me boy, where is it you're hiding your grandfather's wealth?"

I looked at him confused. As far as I had known, my grandfather was a bar man in town. He made barely enough to cover our expenses and keep new clothes on our backs.

"Don't play dumb with me, boy!" he snapped, slapping me across the face. I cried out in pain and tears welled up in my eyes. Why did I always have to be a coward when it mattered?

"I-I d-don't know what y-you're talking about!" I shouted, a little too loudly, in defense.

He growled and dropped me to the floor. But he wasn't done with me. He delivered a painful blow to my stomach and another and another. I cried out and tasted blood on my tongue. My mind was not on my pain, though. It was on my brothers, who were hiding behind the stove. I hoped they stayed where they were, but once again, luck was not on my side.

"Leave my fratello alone!" Savino screamed, running from the kitchen wielding nothing more than an old dull kitchen knife. He swung at the man, cutting his cheek wide open, but what happened next …

"Stupid little brat! I'll give you some, too!" he backhanded Savino, sending him stumbling back. I groaned in pain and hissed, "Savino! Go back! I'll handle this!"

My youngest brother didn't hear me, or didn't listen. He was grabbed by the man and his arm was twisted painfully behind his back. I screamed and begged the man to let him go. The dirty man laughed at my 'pitiful attempt' and snatched the blade from my brother's hand.

"Do you want to know what it feels like? The blade slicing into your flesh, boy?" he dragged the blade across Savino's cheek. Savino winced and hissed, but continued to put up a brave front.

"Let him go!" I yelled, "Punish me instead! Just let my brother go! P-please!" my cried went unheard. My heart stopped beating for a second. I felt that cold fear rush over me again.

The man placed the blade to my brother's neck, "When does that bastard, Romulus keep his wealth? Tell me that and I'll spare the brat!"

Tears slid down my cheeks and Savino's as well. I was powerless to save my brother. "I-I honestly don't know!" I cried out, "I don't know! I don't know! Please, let my brother go! Please! Kill me instead, but spare him!" I trembled, the tears gushing. I didn't want to lose my life, but I would die for my younger brothers.

The man stared down at me and roared in frustration, "Fine! Have it you way!"

I wanted to scream, but I couldn't. Savino's body hit the ground and he sputtered, blood gushing from the wound in his neck and from between his lips. I couldn't move. I was frozen.

But someone could move and scream. I turned from my youngest brother's dying body and saw another one of the men walk out of the kitchen holding Feliciano by the hair, "What do I do with this one, boss?"

"NO!" I screamed, my throat becoming raw, "Don't hurt him, too!"

I couldn't take any more! Savino was dead, I couldn't lose Feliciano, too! "Tell us what we want to know boy! At least two of you can make it out of here alive," he grinned, "but if you keep resisting us ..." he placed the knife at Feliciano's throat. For the second time that night, my heart stopped.

Feliciano squirmed lightly, trying to push away from that knife. Tears ran to his face and he gripped at a little white cloth in his hands and began waving it the best he could.

"Please … " my voice came out soft, "I really don't know where 'his wealth' is … I don't know. Please don't hurt him …"

The man rolled his eyes and without another word, slit my brother's neck. Feliciano dropped and he looked at me the same way Savino had. His eyes were filled with tears and fear. I crawled over to him and pulled him into my lap, but choked out a smile, "I … I … ove …. y … fr-fratello …" his eyes lost their shine … they became empty as life left him. His body fell limp in my arms and I felt myself snap. It was that one moment when everything you lived for had been ripped violently from your hands and you had nothing left to lose. I roared in anger and lunged at that pathetic excuse for a human being.

He only laughed and held out his hand. I was stopped short by a piercing pain in my stomach. Turns out … he always had a hidden dagger in his shirt sleeve for this very occasion. I fell back onto the floor and clutched the massive wound he'd created when he sliced up. Blood poured from my body and I could taste it once again in my mouth.

I fell down to the side, a brother on each side of me. The men disappeared from my sight, leaving me to die. I closed my eyes and felt the tears fall down my face. God, I had been such an idiot … I reached out to my sides and with my bloody hands, I took Savino's and Feliciano's hands into my own and allowed myself to slip away.

That's not the end of my story, no … far from it actually. That was merely the beginning. When someone dies, by the hands of another, their eternal life cycle is interrupted and you can no longer be reborn, at least, not until after you cleanse the interruption from your soul, allowing it to be reused again. Yeah, sounds weird, but bear with me. That person is given the choice of becoming a Fighter, a Thinker, or a Healer.

Despite what you might think, angels are not immortal. We can die, but it does take a lot. If we die, our souls cease to exist. But like I said. It takes quite a lot to kill an angel.

Being an angel isn't all it's cracked up to be either. It's definitely not all clouds and harps and singing all day while watching the living.

Savino chose to be a Fighter, as did I, but Feliciano wanted to be a Healer. So now, maybe you're asking what we angels need with 'fighters', 'thinkers', and 'healers', well, it's like this: for thousands of years there has been a secret war going on.

Believe me when I say that this is going to sound incredibly cliché and what not, but not all interrupted souls become angels. And not all angels are good.

Those who are sinful in life, who kill and steal and make life hell for others, if they themselves are killed, they become a dark angel, or a demon of sorts, if you will. Nasty creatures who are the cause of 'bad luck' and 'misfortune' in the lives of the living. And then you have the ones who become sinful after life. And then there are the Angels who kill another angel, interrupt the daily lives of the living, reveal themselves to the living, or go against commands, are cast away as 'fallen'.

Fallen angels are rarely a threat, since after they lose some of their power, they realize their wrongs and begin to live a life of solitude on the plane of the living, or group together with others of their kind to live out the rest of eternity.

I looked up from my tomato and sighed. Feliciano was sitting across the courtyard, playing with the wings of some German potato bastard. The man's name was Ludwig and he had died in a car accident a while back, you know, drunk driving or what ever. My stupid little brother had taken an instant liking to the Fighter. I did not.

"Ve~! Can we go play foot ball? Please, can we?" he cheerfully grabbed that blonde's hand. I scowled and decided to find my trouble making brother instead.

Savino was sitting in the courtyard with his two best friends, a Fighter and a Healer. Peter and his brother were killed in a house fire, started by a jilted ex-lover, and Wy and her brother were killed by some hunter or poacher or whatever, off the coast of Australia.

The three seemed to be enjoying themselves, so I was left alone to glared at the sky above me, which regretfully reflected the living plane.

That was the worst part about this place. The sky shimmered with the world of the living, showing you what you were missing out on … okay, so I have to admit, I could live without all the crime and violence and natural disasters. And we got any new technology and television and what not here. It was almost like living, except … well, you weren't. You had no freedom to do as you please outside your breaks and days off. The rest of the time was spent battling in the never ending war against the dark angels.

"Lovino! There you are!" I turned to see a familiar face approaching. The old man coming towards me was the one in charge of my group. We answered directly to him and took out orders from him as well.

"What do you want?" I glared, biting back my usual bitter remarks and bad names, mostly because Feliciano got mad at me when I was forced to clean the bath rooms top to bottom or got our television privileges taken away.

"I know it's your day off, but I have a special mission for you." my ears perked up, but at the same time my stomach dropped. This could only mean, I was either already in trouble, I was going to be stuck doing lame ass paper work, or he was sending me to the land of the living for something. I really hoped it was one of the first two.

Don't get me wrong. I tolerate the living and actually wish I could live again, if only it meant gaining freedom from the shackles that bound me to this stupid 'life' of servitude. But I hated it because it was difficult trying to keep your secret. Not only did I have to refrain from the flying shit, but also fighting with a dark angel in public, which was hard enough since they didn't have rules.

"I need you to go to the living plane and disband a group of dark angels wreaking havoc. Lately, there has been a lot of murders in this district caused only by a certain species of angel."

I nodded, but angrily snatched the paper from him, reading over the details.

"Oh, take one healer with you, a thinker and another fighter … the last thing we need is for you to fail this and die …"

I glared at his retreating form and read over the page and scowled again, "Stupid fucking assignment." I grumbled. First, I would need to assemble the required team. Let's see. A thinker? Of course, I would take my good friend, Matthew. He was a Canadian boy who was killed in some war. He hadn't had the heart to kill anyone, but that wasn't the case with the opposing forces. We got along pretty well, because his brother had outshone him all the time when they had been younger. Everyone always saw Alfred, but never Matthew, so I knew he understood me when it came to everyone's love of Feliciano over me or Savino.

Next, my healer. I considered my own brother, but he wouldn't want to leave with out that damn potato bastard or Savino … maybe I'd pick that eyebrow freak, Arthur. He and Mattie got along really well, and there were times I could stand him. He could be my back up. Ugh, I still needed a fucking healer. I didn't really trust anyone else up here, except my brother. It was worth the shot …

"Hey, fratellino!" I called out. Feliciano jumped up from Ludwig's side and looked at me.

"What is it, fratello?"

"The old man just gave me a new mission and I want you to come as my healer." I glared in Ludwig's direction, who was busy looking at Feliciano with a worried expression.

"Ve~? Your healer? Of course! I would be happy to! But only if Luddy comes, too!" he threw his arms around the German angel.

I growled, "Absolutely not! I don't want that potato sucker anywhere near me or you or Savino for that matter!"

Feliciano looked downcast and tears welled up in his eyes. I felt a slight wash of guilt come over me, but I was going to stand strong on this one!

"Mi dispiace …" he sighed, "Ve~ I can't go if Luddy can't …" My eyes widened in disbelief. I couldn't believe it! My own flesh and blood turned me away for some potato freak?

"Fine! He can come, but I'm in charge!" Ludwig frowned, but nodded. Feliciano's eyes lit up and he hugged me tightly, "Grazie~! Grazie! Grazie~!"

I rolled my eyes and forced away my embarrassed blush, "What ever! We leave tomorrow morning so … be ready by then!" he saluted me … with the wrong hand … and went back to his sickening flirting with that potato bastard.

Mattie had agreed to be the thinker of the group, but I knew I would have to be his voice. I crawled into my bed and closed my eyes. My wings were folded gently against my back and my blanket was pulled tightly around my chest. I wanted to just sleep the rest of eternity away. If there was one thing I hated, it was fighting. Maybe I could convince that potato bastard to do all of the fighting. If I was lucky, I wouldn't have to deal with him sniffing around my brother any more! Oh, the things sweet dreams were made of! I was going to need those sweet dreams for my upcoming living nightmare …

TBC

* * *

><p>:D so? you like? i know, i know, not so much of anything romantic and i'm sorry for the bloody scene, but when i wrote this, i was wanting to write a dark scene -_- and it grew into a fluffy semi bloody story lol c'est la vie!<p>

Any who~ R&R, let me know what you think of my weirdo plot line so far~

Lady Pyrien


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the reviews and alerts

* * *

><p><strong>I Don't <em>hate <em>You**

**Chapter Two: Possible Suspects**

It had been quite awhile since I'd stepped foot on this plane. I looked around and sighed. It was nothing special, but it was definitely different than what I remember. I can tell you now, as much as we knew about how time progressed, I was never fully prepared for the people rushing around me on their motor scooters and bikes. Trying to run over me and my group with those cars and just plain pissing me off.

Feliciano instantly took a liking to the modern world. He also had not been back for a long time, so his reaction to the world was a little surprising.

"Ve~! Luddy, was this the way the world was when you passed?" he turned his big brown eyes to the German. The potato bastard looked at him surprised, "Actually, that was forty years ago or so... so things have really changed …"

Matthew clutched his white bear close. Thinker angels were supposed to be the logical ones in groups. They came up with plans to make sure we did our job and excuses if we got too messy. Since they weren't meant to fight, their wings were larger for a quick get away, but also they were given an animal spirit to help guide them and keep them safe.

Kumajirou was a baby polar bear that I had yet to see in his full form. Much like a lot of people Mattie knew, the bear rarely remembered who he was.

"D-do you know where we're supposed to find these dark angels?" he asked quietly. I shrugged and looked around the street. There was one thing I could tell you I hated about being on this plane as an angel. Angels that either go to, or fall to, Earth, have the ability to shrink their wings slightly so they fit beneath clothing and then place them tightly against their backs.

Seems cool, right? Wrong! It's a painful process if you're not used to it and shirts and jackets make it itch and it's just plain uncomfortable. I scratched my back, careful not to bend any of the feathers on my wings, that was painful!

"Ve~! We need to find an inn or something to set up! I want to room with you, Luddy! It'll be just like a sleep over!" he clutched onto that potato bastard's arm, causing the taller man to blush deeply.

I rolled my eyes and pointed out a motel, "How 'bout there. It looks cheap and we'll most likely be able to stay for awhile with Matt's magic …"

"Who?" the potato bastard asked. I glared and ignored the comment, making my way to the crappy hotel rooms. The man behind the counter looked up and groaned, "Welcome." his tone didn't seem very welcoming, but I didn't care. I was sleepy and wanted a fucking siesta as soon as possible.

Matthew walked up to the counter and stared into the man's eyes. The worker dropped the pen he had been holding and his mouth fell open as his eyes lost their life-like and became dull and empty. He turned away from the counter and grabbed four keys. The man set them down in front of Matthew and returned to his crossword as if nothing had happened. Thinker angels truly had an amazing gift. Matt's was pretty cool, but some of the more powerful angels were ridiculous with their abilities.

I grabbed my key, as did the others and we each headed to our own rooms … except my damn brother, who followed that damned potato bastard to his room.

My room was nothing special, just a bed with sheets I didn't trust and a television set, a small bathroom off to the side and a mini kitchenette. Total crap. The sheets and pillows smelled old and dusty, but it would have to make so while we were stuck here. I groaned and let my eyes fall shut.

Angels didn't need food to eat(often. Sometimes, it would become necessary), but it was more of a pleasure thing. It made us feel more alive to bite into pizza, pasta, or what ever it was the others ate. We did, how ever need sleep. It takes massive amounts of energy to fly and use any type of magic. Which brings me to my next topic: Angel Magic.

Each angel specializes in their own types of magic. Fighters usually summon their weapon, whether it be sword, axe or whatever. Healers magic is devoted to healing, of course, which also takes the most energy. Feliciano was constantly sleeping wherever he could. It was a little annoying but completely needed to store energy he would need later. And finally Thinker magic is psychological or physical, like Mattie's trick to the inn owner, or the eyebrow freak, who's magic was used through 'spells' . Matt most likely just changed the man's memories to believe we'd paid for a few rooms or just took over.

I wasn't clear on if one kept their abilities if they fell, but I knew dark angels worked the same as us. They were created in these same classes, but our rules did not apply and they had very few to follow.

When I awoke a few hours later, we all got together to discuss our plan of action. The group of dark angels had to be no more than three our four, but they were causing a lot of trouble. Many people had been killed in this whole thing and we needed to put an end to it soon. Mattie suggested that we go in the area that night, watch out for suspicious activity and maybe take action if it's deemed necessary.

We all agreed and then we were off. The air was chilly and I frowned, rubbing at my arms. Why had I not thought about bringing a jacket? Feliciano was once again clutching at the German, making me sick.

"Ugh, do you see anything, Matt?" I looked at my blonde friend. He shook his head, "Maybe we have the wrong place?"

"Fuckin-ay …" I growled, standing up and looking around at the old bridge, "This is where that old bastard told me they were supposed to be! What kind of shit is this? Merda!" I swore. Feliciano and Ludwig stood up as well and looked at the abandoned area before us. It was just some stupid lost cause trying to locate these damn dark angels! I thought I saw something out there, but nothing else moved. How strange. I glared at the spot. Maybe they weren't here and that fucking bastard was just trying to get me to leave or something! Maybe he thought I couldn't handle –

"Mattie?" the four of us whipped around and came face to face with a boy identical to Matthew. Well, his eyes were a lighter blue rather than Matthew's darker almost purple. He, too, wore glasses, but his hair was cropped short.

Beside him was a tall, beige-haired man. He smiled a weird smile. It was too happy. In his hand, he clutched a rusted water pipe tightly. I bit my lip seeing the old blood stains.

"Alfred? But … but how?" Matthew shook his head. I had know Matthew Williams for the entire time he'd been dead. He came to us after having been killed in World War Two. He told me he had a twin brother who was separated from him at birth and went to live in America with his father.

Once the war began, neither boy had heard from the other. Mathew died before he could find out if his brother had even been in the fighting.

"Mattie! I thought you had died! And yet, here you are!"

"Alfred." the cold man spoke, "Do not be deceived. You see the creature in his arms, da?" my eyes shifted to Kumajirou and I frowned.

"Oh … oh …" Alfred frowned, "You really are dead still."

"Y-yeah," Mathew started, but he was cut off when the taller man raised his pipe.

"Ivan, you damned commie, stop! I don't care if he's one of them! He's still my brother!" Alfred grabbed the man's arm and held onto it, "You're still new to this, so just listen to the Hero, huh? There's two of us here, and four – no – five of them. I'm not going to fight my brother."

I was confused, but Matthew gasped. "Alfred, you're … you're a dark angel?" there was fear in Mattie's eyes.

"Yeah, I guess not even war could corrupt you?" he laughed lightly, "Come on, Ivan … we need to find your sisters." he grabbed the man's arm and pulled him away.

"That's them." I muttered, "The dark angels we're supposed to kill …" Matthew slid down the wall we had been standing behind and I could see the tears in his eyes. Maybe I should have brought Elise instead …

There was a silence that hung about us as we made our way back to the inn. Mattie didn't say a word, and I wasn't going to push him to say anything. I don't know what I would do if I knew I had to face my own brother in battle. I wouldn't be able to hurt them. I know it sounds weird since we're already dead, but they were all I had left. It's kind of morbid, but I'm glad we all died together, because we're still together in the after life.

The Canadian made his way strait to his room and shut the door quietly behind him. I guess the other two were actually paying attention to him for a change because Feliciano wanted to go cheer him up.

"Ve~! Come on Luddy! Let's go make him smile!" my little brother jumped up and down then turned to me, "Please, Fratello?"

I shook my head, "No. Just leave him alone tonight."

"But …"

"No buts!" I snapped, "How would you feel if it were me? How would you feel if you knew you had to fight me or Savi and kill one of us?" I sighed and looked away, "Just let him think and then you can cheer him up in the morning or what ever."

He nodded in defeat and walked with the potato back to their room. I shuddered just thinking about my brother sleeping in the same bed as that potato. It made me want to puke and kick the potato's ass.

I flopped onto my bed and looked out the window, deciding to let the old bastard know about our failure and discovery. I groaned, my head starting to pound as the short blonde freak my little brother knew tapped on my window.

"Ciao, Peter," I greeted, letting him in. Peter Kirkland was the younger brother of Arthur. Since he had died a lot younger than a lot of people, but older than innocent children, he was made a messenger angel. These angels were usually young teens or older children who would be the in betweens during battles or in daily life (like now). They were equipped like fighters, able to fight when needing to, but they weren't always sent into fights or battles.

"You needed me to take something to the old man?" he shifted his weight. I nodded and sighed, "Let him know that we have possible suspects, but there's a problem. One of them is Matthew Williams' brother." I ignored the 'who' that left the boy's mouth and sent him on his way.

He came back a little bit later almost out of breath and slightly distraught, "He's giving you guys these." he tossed me four cell phones.

"What are these for?" I glared down at them.

"Well, that's where part two comes in. You're stuck here until the job is done, so he's going to keep track of you four through these …"

He still didn't trust me to get the job done? I guess after Matthew's display of weakness against his brother, I couldn't blame the old bastard. But this seemed a little much. I shoved mine into my pocket and tossed the rest on the bed, "What ever." I muttered. I didn't want to be stuck here any longer than we had to be.

Peter left me alone with my thoughts and I felt ready to kill myself. This was a nightmare. If only we could just get it over with!

The next day was an extremely slow day. We mostly planned the actions we would be taking and finally decided to split up. Me and Matt would head into town and find another (though smaller) problem area, while the potato and Feliciano would go back to the bridge. The potato would be fine with a healer, and I could trust Feliciano to run away if things got bad.

"This is it?" Mattie asked, looking up at the run down club before us. People were lined up along the side, waiting to get in.

"Unfortunately." I growled, "let's just get in there and look for anything fucking suspicious."

Mattie nodded and walked strait up to the bouncer and stared right into the man's eyes. He glared back but soon the familiar glazed look over came those eyes and he let us pass, much to the chagrin of the people in line. I couldn't help but laugh at them.

Matthew looked around and clutched Kumajirou close. I could tell he wasn't comfortable and to tell the truth, I wasn't either. This place reeked of booze, sex and desperation. There was several women clinging to anything that would sleep with them.

So far, there was nothing out of the ordinary. Just drunken people getting drunker by the second.

"I-it's all my fault!" I heard a thick German accent yell. I slipped to the bar with Mattie close by.

"Mon Dieu! You need to let it go! Every year you get like this." I glanced over to see a tall blonde standing over his drunk German albino friend.

The albino looked up from his beer, "I didn't ask you to … to … come find me like some child!" he slurred, "I can handle myself!"

The Frenchman sighed and rubbed his friend's back, "Mon ami, you can't do this to yourself anymore. It's been … what … forty-five years?"

"F-forty … forty-seven!" he slammed his hand on the bar.

My eyes widened lightly, "Did ya hear that Matt?" he nodded and glanced over at the man who could not be any older than twenty something, much less forty something. This could be a lead! I'd finally be able to get out of this shit hole.

"Almost fifty years, mon ami." he leaned in and said something I couldn't hear anymore. The albino nodded and rose from the stool and stumbled into his friend's arms. They left the club and I quickly made a move to follow them. I could hear Mattie shuffling behind me, but I couldn't be bothered to make sure he was there. I'd lose the two otherwise. They were headed down the street and I'd have to be swift to catch up to them, but not get caught. Luckily, I was a great runner ...

They turned down an alley way and I slipped up to the corner and peered around … only to fine nothing there but a dead end. I scowled, "Fuckin-ay …" well that proved they weren't human … well, maybe. They certainly weren't people we should take lightly. I turned away from the alley and made my way back to Matthew who was trying to catch up to me.

"Damn this stupid mission!" I growled as we walked back to the inn, "They had to have known I was following! How else would those bastards have gotten away like that?" Matthew shrugged and looked at his feet.

"Why did he assign me to this fucking mission?" I huffed, "I mean, what if there are more than one group of these things? What if they're all together but fucking avoiding each other so we don't get them all?" I tightened my grip on my own arms and wanted nothing more than to go flying or something. I wanted to get away from everything.

"Hey … Lovino," Matthew looked forward, "isn't that Ludwig and Feliciano?"

I looked up and felt my heart drop into my stomach. That damned potato bastard was walking up … with my brother in his arms. Blood dripped from his arm.

"Damn you , you fucking potato bastard!" I screamed running over to them. Feliciano looked at me and smiled, "I'm okay, fratello … this is not mine."

"It's my blood. He healed my wounds, but it left him a little weak. I'm going to take him to bed now …" he started to walk to the room they shared but he turned back, "um, Romano," he was one of the only people I didn't allow to call me by my first name, "I don't remember a thing about that battle ... but who ever it was should not be tken lightly ... I think I nearly died and by the time Feliciano healed me and I woke up ... they were gone. They Souldn't be taken lightly, even if it is that dark angel we met." he opened the door and went inside, leaving me and Mattie with that heavy information. Just who was it we were fighting? What kind of dark angel could take out the strongest fighter we all knew?

I sunk into my bed and closed my eyes. Things went from bad to worse, and there was no silver lining in sight. But at the risk of jinxing everything, how could things get any worse?

* * *

><p>Kind of meh ... Idk ... hoping you guys like this chapter -_- re reading the stuff i wrote not long ago and not happy with it. my sister says the story is good, but i'm now trying to fix all my mistakes and make sure all info lines up right and what not ... which isn't all that easy cuz i kept changing stuff as i was writing and forgetting to fix it then, so i'm getting it now... -_- oh well... Antonio will be in the story soon enough, don't worry ^_^<p>

Lady Pyrien


	3. Chapter 3

Un edited. I've been having trouble with my internet on my laptop -_- a virus. and it's heavily affecting my internet speed ... oh well. sorry for any bad spelling or grammar -_-

* * *

><p><strong>I Don't <em>Hate <em>You**

**Chapter Three: Sushi Anyone?**

Feliciano had fallen into a small coma after he over exerted himself for that damn Potato Bastard. Yeah, I hated him so much now that he deserves the fucking capitalization of my insult! My brother would wake up soon, but it was nerve wracking looking at my motionless brother. I hated seeing him like this. It reminded me of that horrible night. It didn't help it was raining outside.

I stared out the window and watched the rain pelt the glass. The drop slid down and collected wherever they felt like it. I let out a sigh and stole a look at my brother. It had been three days and he was still out. The fucking potato was sitting on the bed beside him, running his hand over the auburn hair, "I know you blame me … but you should be happy for Feli," I growled at his use of the nickname, "he was so brave. It was really unusual." he sighed softly, "He saved me …"

I didn't answer him, but just looked back out the window, "I'll be back." I stated, knowing I didn't have to fucking tell him I was leaving. I was supposed to be in charge here!

The door shut behind be and I rubbed my arms, not so happy with my choice to go out on this kind of day. With out a fucking jacket, I was freezing my ass off already, but I needed to get out, and get away from my brother and that damn potato. Mattie had locked himself up in his hotel room the entire time, refusing to come out for anything not related to the stupid mission.

For several hours, I walked the streets, not caring that I was drenched in rain, or shivering. Stupid rain. Stupid mission. Stupid potato! Stupid me! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Why couldn't this mission just go the way it was planned? We should have been able to just kill the damned dark angels lurking around here, or at the very least, disperse them, but no! My brother had to go get hurt, the potato got hurt, Matthew is refusing to fight because of his brother and nothing is fucking getting done! We were all stranded here until something got done!

I gripped my head in frustration and slid down a stone wall that happened to be close by. I didn't care that I was sitting in a puddle; I was already soaked through. It didn't bother me (outside the fucking cold) due to me already being dead. I couldn't really get sick.

Though they were far in between, the umbrella wielding men and women, busy going about their errands, were not too busy to spare an ugly glance my way as they passed. I glared back, biting my tongue from saying something regretful to them. I knew what I was and why I was sitting in the rain. They probably only saw some poor homeless foreigner, begging on the streets or some shit like that.

I took out the stupid little phone and flipped it open to the screen. There were no missed calls or messages from anyone, thankfully. I would be even more pissed to find out that bastard old man had added to this damn mission.

The phone was placed back in my pocket and I stood up, hoping that maybe the water would destroy the gadget. Then that old man would have to force us to go home and send someone else in our place. That would be nice. I could go back to lazily eating tomatoes (for pleasure, of course) all day, and laying in the courtyard with Savino and Feliciano, talking about long lost memories of playing in the yard until our grandfather came home with little trinkets and presents for the three of us, anything he could 'afford', really.

We would reminisce over the pasta we used to eat almost every night, and the stormy nights we used to curl up under a blanket together and hold onto each other in fear the thunder would get us. We were close as brothers, in life and in death. I hated having Feliciano with me here. Maybe it was time I sent him back, so I could bring someone else here instead. He would be safe, away from that dusty blonde dark angel. I was so careless, thinking that they would be okay going back there!

My brother could have permanently left me! His soul could have been destroyed and then what? Feliciano would cease to exist. Ever. He would never be able to be reborn, nor would he be here with me and Savino in the after life. And no! Those weren't tears rolling down my face! Just the stupid rain!

I continued on my way down the streets of this stupid town, hoping to maybe find that ash blonde and kill him when his back was turned – who am I kidding? I would go down instantly, even in a sneak attack. There was no way even the other dark angels would leave such a strong newbie alone. He would most likely be under watch or something, if not with that Alfred guy the entire time. They'd kill me the moment I laid eyes on the bigger angel.

"Um, excuse me …" I glanced to my side and saw a man standing in the door way of a sushi shop. He was olive skinned with shaggy (almost bedridden) brown hair, "You seem in need of some help." there was something different about him. I couldn't place my finger on it, but I shrugged it off.

"No. I'm fine!" I frowned, "Just taking a fucking walk."

He laughed, "In this kind of rain? Come on, I'll have Kiku get you out of those wet clothes …" he motioned for me to walk inside the shop. I sighed, defeated. Maybe they could give me a fucking jacket, too.

"I'm Heracles, by the way …" he yawned. I nodded, "You can call me Romano."

The small shop was empty of customers, but I had to admit, it was a nice shop. In was full blown Japanese décor, down to the paintings on the wall and everything. I rubbed my nose of the dripping water.

Surprise took me when a small framed Japanese man walked in and he didn't look happy, "Heracles-san!" he spouted, flustered, "He's dripping all over my floors!"

Heracles gave the smaller man a blank look but forced himself to walk to the back. The raven haired man looked at me and let out a long sigh, "Gomen'nasai, I am Honda Kiku, you may call me Kiku."

"Romano." I said, deciding to stare at the puddle I was making. Heracles came back just in time to save me from this awkwardness. He held a few towels in one hand and some clothes in the other.

"Here. Some dry clothes and a towel. Bathroom is straight back and it's the door with the koi picture on it." I nodded, thanked him and walked to said bathroom. I stripped quickly from the wet clothes and let my wings stretch out. It had been so long since I'd been able to do this, and fuckin-ay it felt good to let them out. Unfortunately, wet feathers were horrible. Almost as bad as being pressed tightly under neath clothing.

I carefully ran the towel over my wings until I was satisfied, and let them fold again. The loose shirt fit … well … loose. It was pretty big on me, but was comfortable for my wings, so I wasn't about to complain.

I slipped on the sweats and gathered up the sopping wet clothes. As I exited the small room, I instantly wished I'd stayed in a little bit longer. Heracles was standing over a mess of water and towels with Kiku pressed against him. They were connected at the lips, passionately kissing. My cheeks reddened and I stepped back, wondering if it was too late to step back into the bathroom and wait this whole thing out.

"Oh, Romano-san!" Kiku gasped, embarrassed about being caught. I rubbed the back of my head, unsure of what to say.

"Romano … I hope the shirt fits well?" I raised my brow at Heracles, who just stared back. I nodded and he looked away to pick up the mess he'd made.

Kiku smiled, "Are you hungry, Romano-san?" I shook my head, knowing I would never really be hungry.

He only nodded and sat down at a table, where he'd had tea set out. I grimaced, and once again began to feel out of place in the small restaurant. Kiku looked at me, "Oh! Gomen'nasai! Would you like to sit and have some tea? I'm sorry, it's just been a hectic day so far and I'm not feeling well …"

I nodded and sat down at the same table, but turned down the tea. Not that I wanted to be rude, but I did not like tea.

Heracles came to join us a little bit later, "So … Romano … what are you doing here?"

Now, this threw me for a loop. He was the one who pulled me off the fucking streets. He should know what I'm doing here!

"I was just on a walk …" I crossed my arms and glared at a random point on the wall.

"No … I meant here, on Earth …" my eyes widened and I stared at him. How the fuck did he know?

"I-I don't know what your talking about …" I tried.

The man just looked away, "I'm not stupid, Romano. If you don't want to admit it, I won't push it, but I know what you are." Kiku sipped his cup, shifting uncomfortably, "I know because I'm fallen."

Fallen? Heracles was a Fallen Angel? I didn't know what to say or do, I mean … I'd never met a fallen before … He interrupted my thoughts by continuing his speaking.

"You see, I was killed a few centuries ago, not that I want to go into detail," I later found out he had been killed during the Ottoman Empire control on Greece, "and I'm just … well, I don't like being told what to do … I'd rather just spend my days lying in the sun and sleeping. So I chose to leave and never go back. I met Kiku a few years ago and he took me in, gave me a job, and let me live the (after)life I wanted …"

I nodded, not really caring for his story. Fallen angels were not really liked by the rest of us. I didn't care either way, but we weren't really supposed to associate with them if we met them. Fallen angels could not be reborn into the world like we could. They were forever trapped on the Earth, wandering around from place to place. If they settled down, they couldn't stay for long since they would stay young (or at least the same age they were when they died).

As for us regular angels, after we served our time, our souls were finally put back into use. It was hard for me to understand, but when your life cycle is interrupted (homicide, suicide or accidental death caused by another), the flow of time on your soul is corrupted, causing you to become an angel. Depending how you lived you life, you became either a regular angel or a dark angel. Dark angels, as far as I know, are much harder to pass on, so it's rare that their souls are used again. (one of the reasons we war, I think).

After you spend enough time working out the kinks of your soul (god, that sounds fucking lame when I put it like that), you can finally be put back on Earth. Honestly, I feared this. It meant I would lose my brothers, if any of us were reincarnated. We wouldn't remember each other, or even be brothers any more.

I sighed and looked at him, "Just a routine mission to locate some troublesome dark angels around here."

He nodded and Kiku set down his cup, "Heracles-san, I'm going to close the shop for today, then I guess I'll see you later …"

Heracles nodded and pulled Kiku down into a chaste kiss. It was weird. There were several rules to being an angel. Stupid, dumb, fucking restricting rules.

One, we were to do what we were told, or else we'd become fallen.

Two, we were not to blow our cover. Too many times before had some dumb ass gone and revealed themselves to humans and caused a lot of mass confusion. It had been awhile since that happened.

Another rule was basically we weren't supposed to have any kind of relations with a human. We were not supposed to fall in love with them. We were not supposed to live with them. We were not supposed to even give them our names, unless it was absolutely necessary.

There were more, but do you really want me to bore you with them? Didn't think so. I'll let you know when they are important, damn it.

Kiku locked up the door, flipped the sign and quickly made his way to the back. The Grecian watched him then turned back to me, "Sorry, he doesn't like talking about stuff like this."

"No problem? So, do you know anything about those dark angels around here? I'd like to fucking get this damn mission over with as soon as possible. My brother's soul is at risk, y'know?"

Heracles nodded, "Naí, they like to pass by here often. Kiku get's uncomfortable when they get near (he can feel the mood and read the atmosphere), so he locks up and hides out." Wait, did that mean …?

He laughed lightly, "Don't get worked up. Things are fine here for now. Kiku … he just doesn't like talking about them or my past or whatever." he yawned, "Anyways, the storm won't be letting up anytime soon. I have a guest room you can stay in for as long as you need it. I think … I think I'm going to go find Kiku and take a nap …"

The man stood up and led me to a closed door, "Let me or Kiku know if you want anything or need anything." I nodded and he walked away.

I stepped into the room and looked around at the Japanese style room. Not bad, I guess. I laid down on what I assumed was supposed to be the bed and grabbed my little phone. There was a message from the fucking potato.

_'Romano, Feliciano has woken up. Asked for you.'_ I rolled my eyes, but before I could reply, I received another message.

_'Ve~!'_ I rolled my eyes, _'Fratello! Whr r u?'_

_'No whr. Leave me alone. I'll be back soon, stay out of trouble and let the potato know I'll kill him if he touches you.'_

I set the phone down and closed my eyes. Maybe a nice nap would help pass the time.

I woke up to light knocking at the door. It took me a minute to realize where I was and how I got there, but I rolled over angrily, "What is it?"

"I was just coming to let you know Kiku made some dinner if you want any." Heracles walked away. I groaned and sat up. The rain had lightened to nothing more than a drizzle and Feliciano had messaged again saying nothing more than 'okay'.

I walked out of the room and down the hall into what I think was the living room (there was a fucking sofa). Kiku stuck his head out from a door way, "Dinner is served in here, Romano-san."

Dinner was different. I preferred tomatoes, but nikujaga was good, too (minus the fucking potatoes!) They almost ruined the damn dish, but once I pushed them aside, the meal was okay.

We didn't really speak, but not that I fucking cared. I felt odd being here now. The meal was over and Heracles stood up, "It was nice having you over, Romano. Is there anywhere you're staying?"

I shrugged, "Yeah, with my brother, friend and back up at this hotel." Kiku began cleaning the table off.

"You're welcome to stay here, if you need it, but I guess you'll be wanting to get back?"

"Yeah, grazie, for the clothes and food and nap …" the man just smiled.

I said good bye, but after he insisted I keep the shirt because it was easier on the wings, and started back to the inn. A light mist was still falling around me, but at least it wasn't pouring still. The sun was setting in the distance and I let out a sigh. What else could I say? This day had been … interesting? Odd? Boring? Maybe all three.

I kicked a can and grabbed my phone to check and see if I had any messages. I didn't know how to react when I felt myself being pulled into the alley. The last thing I saw, before I blacked out, were piercing red eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay

sorry for late update (this story IS finished) my laptop won't connect to the internet very well so i had to put everything on flash and upload from diff pc

also

WARNING: I wrote my very very yaoi scene in this chapter ... it probably really sucks . i've gotten better since then ... anyways ...read at your own risk

* * *

><p><strong>I Don't <em>Hate <em>You**

**Chapter Four: Feliciano's Point of View**

When I had woken, Luddy was right there beside me. I smiled and wrapped my arms around him happily. The last thing I remembered was the tears on my face as I healed Luddy. Everything was fuzzy after he grabbed me to escape.

Oh! You must think I'm so rude! My name is Feliciano Veneziano Vargas! I'm an angel, along with Luddy and my brothers, Lovi and Savi! It's really cool being an angel! Not only do I get to fly (with my really cute wings) but I also get to live for a long time and stay with Luddy and miei fratelli! That's 'my brothers' in Italian!

Speaking of, I'm Italian! Born and raised in Italy~

Luddy told me that my brother had gone for a walk, so I was a little worried, but Luddy suggested I get my mind off of him, by watching television or something.

Me and Luddy sat down together to enjoy some television. Lovi won't let me watch too much when we're back home since he says it makes me stupid. I didn't really know what was on, but it was pretty funny!

So, I have a confession to make to you. I've loved Ludwig since the moment we met when he first died. He's always looked out for me and made me feel special~ He was like a knight in shining armor or something. I don't know if he knew about how I felt, but being with him was always enough to keep me happy.

I clutched onto his arms and leaned my head on his shoulder. He tensed lightly but relaxed and moved a little closer to me. That was a good sign, right? Oh well~

The rain scares me. It was one of those things we didn't have in heaven. It was always nice there, no storms or rain. But the rain always reminded me of the night I died. I had been so terrified to see Savi like that and Lovi begging for my life. I wish I had been stronger, or even had the healing ability I had now! I could have saved them!

I don't know why those thieves attacked. Lovi won't tell me or Savi anything since we're too young. But I'm barely younger than Lovi! And I had been living (?) for a long time now!

Then again … I don't think I want to know. I hated being reminded of that night anyways. Which is why I don't like rain or storms very much~

I looked down at my phone and decided to message Lovi. Maybe he would text me back since he wasn't answering Luddy. A few moments later, my phone went off. It was Lovi! He was okay! I laughed happily and tossed my phone to the couch, forgetting his threat to Luddy.

Luddy looked at me, "Are you okay, Feliciano?"

I nodded and threw my arms around his neck in a tight embrace. He fell over backwards off the bed, with me landing on top of him. I stared down at him in surprise. He stared back at me, his sky blue eyes … they were so pretty. I loved everything about him. The way his strong hands ran down my back. The stray strands of hair that had come out of order when we'd fallen. Oh~! The way he let his hair down after his showers and kept it that way until morning.

I loved his accent, his cooking and even though he can be mean sometimes, I know he'll always be there for me. We promised~!

My Luddy's eyes drifted over my face as his cheeks turned pink. I smiled and leaned down, placing a soft kiss on the blushed cheeks, making them go darker.

However, I hadn't expected my Luddy to grip the back of my neck and pull my lips down to meet his. I couldn't tell you how happy that kiss made me! It was everything I thought it would be and more!

His hands wandered down my back and he wrapped his arms tightly around me, pulling me tightly against his body. My Luddy's tongue gently slid across my bottom lip and I was more than happy to let him in.

I felt like I was on cloud nine as one of his hands slid up my shirt and his thumb brushed across my nipple. I gasped lightly into the kiss, feeling a shiver of pleasure run down my spine. I felt my body give in and arch into his touch, begging for more. Luddy seemed eager to oblige my wishes.

We broke the kiss to breathe again, but not long after, Luddy had attached his mouth to my neck. He began sucking lightly. I moaned softly and gripped his shirt. Then he bit down softly. I gasped and accidentally moved my body against his, brushing our arousal together. Luddy let out a sexual growl and crashed his lips to mine once more.

Much to both of our anger and disappointment, my phone went off. I frowned and ignored it, opting to return to the German beneath me. His piercing blue eyes caught mine and I bit my lip at the passion I saw behind them.

As much as I'd wanted to be with him, I felt a little afraid and pressed against his chest, "L-Luddy? I ..."

He cut me off with a gentle kiss, "We don't have to do anything you don't want."

But I did want it. I really did, but it felt as if we were going to fast. I mean ... I didn't even know he felt the same about me until now! I looked away, slightly embarrassed, "I do ... but ..."

Luddy smiled and kissed me reassuringly that I alone had control of the situation. I smiled and decided by pressing my lips to his neck as he'd done to me and bit down softly, causing a delicious noise to come from his lips.

The man slid his hands underneath my shirt again, but this time, he gripped the edges and began to pull the fabric from my body. He tossed the shirt aside and ran his fingers down my wings, coaxing me to let them stretch out. He gave me one of his rare smiles and pulled me down for another kiss.

I had never wanted something so badly as much as I wanted him right at that moment. I let my hand slide in between us to let my fingers brush teasingly over his hardened member. He hissed and moaned, bucking his hips into the touch, which only rubbed against my own. I moaned softly and ground my hips into his, sending Luddy over the edge.

He raised his fingers to my lips and I opened up to let his digits enter my mouth. I slid my tongue over them, slicking them up and turning him on even further. Luddy bit his lip and pulled the fingers from my mouth and slid my boxers down enough to expose my entrance. The first finger slid in and I winced slightly, but as he moved it around I gripped his shirt, wanting more. A second finger soon joined and then a third.

I bit at my lip to hide the weird feeling I was getting. It was actually kind of painful, but then he pressed a little deeper and I couldn't bite back the moan. I was seeing stars!

He did it again and I cried out his name. The German removed his fingers, much to my disappointment, and began to slide down his own pants, exposing his swollen, ready member. I blushed deeply a the thought of him burying that thing inside me, but I also couldn't wait. I moved down and gripped the shaft, surprising my Luddy good.

I wasn't sure how this was supposed to go, so I just winged it and let my tongue run from the base to tip, before taking as much of him into my mouth as I could. My tongue swirled around timidly, testing each action for the moans of pleasure and approval.

Just as I was getting the hang of what I was doing, Luddy pulled himself from my mouth and pulled me up to meet his lips. The kiss was deep and full of love and desire. This was it~!

He positioned himself at my entrance and slowly began to push into me. I hissed and felt the tears form in the corner of my eyes. Pain erupted and I lost control. The tears spilled onto my cheeks. It hurt so much! "No more!" I yelped, trying to get off. He held me tight, but stop moving himself.

Luddy's lips pressed onto my cheeks, taking the tears away. "I'm so sorry, Feli …" he whispered, regret laden in his voice. I just shook my head and gripped onto his shirt tightly, wishing the pain would just stop. I considered just pushing him off and running away, but he held me tightly and gently rubbed the skin on my back, between the wings.

"Es tut mir leid." he muttered in German, before pulling out slightly and pushing back in. I winced, but it didn't hurt as bad as it did a little bit ago. He did it again, this time hitting that same spot. I gasped and moaned, grabbing the fabric of his shirt.

This encouraged my Luddy to pick up the pace and push again and again. "Oh, Dio, Luddy!" he hit that spot.

Ludwig moaned softly and pulled my face down to meet his again, locking me into a rough kiss. I let my arms slip from his shoulders so that I could grab the hem of his shirt and pull it off. There, now we were even!

My lips found his again and my hands explored the tight skin that stretched across his abs. Oh, Dio, this man was perfect~!

"Lu – Ludwig!" I cried out. I couldn't take much more of this! He thrust a few more times and I felt myself release. My fluids now covered our chests, but that didn't stop Luddy from picking up the pace once more and moaning loudly.

"Mein Gott, Feliciano! Gott! Ich liebe dich!" The blonde moaned in German, giving one final thrust. He came, filling me with his essence. Luddy pulled me close and kissed me gently. My breathing evened and he slipped himself out of me, before fixing my boxers. He fixed himself as well and then picked me up, talking me to the bathroom. I blushed lightly as my Luddy ran a nice hot bath for and and helped me get in.

"I'll go get you some clean clothes …" he muttered, kissing my forehead lightly. I only nodded and sighed contentedly. I had never imagined myself ever doing that with my Luddy, ever!

I took the small wash cloth, lathered it up and began cleaning the sweat and dirt and … other things … from my body. It had been several minutes when Luddy walked back in, looking shocked and guilty. At first, I thought maybe he regretted what he's done with me, which made my heart hurt, because I loved him so much and had wanted that so badly, but before I could say a word, he handed me his phone.

There was one message from Lovi that had arrived while we had been busy. My heart sank and I began to cry. _'I have the bratty angel. If you want him alive, you'll do as I say~ GB'_

Ludwig said that Lovi also messaged me. One telling me he was on his way back, the second identical to the one he got.

I cried hard, and my Luddy held me close, rocking me back and forth gently. He pulled out his phone, _'What do you want?'_

Luddy sighed and laid me down gently on the bed with a clean pair of shorts and one of his shirts. I didn't want him to let go of me, but he obviously had to deal with whoever had taken my brother. I bit my lip and wiped the tears away. It was useless. They were just replace by more tears.

"He says he wants to meet us." I heard Luddy mutter. He sat down beside me on the bed and let out a sigh as another message came in, "'The brat is fine. Meet us at the arcade tomorrow at three~GB' What kind of person meets at an arcade to trade people? Weird." I sniffled and rolled over to clutch onto Luddy. He patted my back lovingly, and set his phone to the side.

"Gute nacht …" he yawned lightly, pulling me into his arms.

I wiped my eyes and tried to focus on the fact that me and my Luddy were something more than friends. "Buonanotte …" I whispered, falling asleep.

Ludwig woke me up early the next morning to get dressed and find that other person that was on our team. I kept telling him there was no one else, but he insisted he remembered Lovi talking to someone other than us before. The person who was keeping us from attacking one of the dark angels or something like that.

We eventually gave up looking, but I did notice a cute little polar bear following us~! My stomach was getting all twisted in knots and I bit my lip, hoping that Lovi was okay and that he would be returned to me all safe and sound. I didn't want to lose my fratello!

The arcade finally came into view after having gotten lost several times. It was a little run down and dusty, but I still got excited seeing all the colors and light, beckoning me to go press the little red buttons and push the knobs!

"Ve~! This place is so pretty!" I shouted. Luddy shushed me and grabbed my hand, leading me and the bear down the side of the room. It was still twenty minutes until the supposed meeting time and both me and Luddy were on edge. The arcade was practically empty, except for a small group in the corner of the room playing on that 'Dance Dance Revolution' game.

"Ve~! That looks like fun! I wanna try it!" Luddy said that we couldn't because we didn't have money for tokens, but this nice familiar blonde guy with glasses handed me a cup of tokens. I thanked him and tilted my head. Had he been standing next to me with the bear the entire time? I shrugged it off and ran over to the small group, hoping to place as well.

There were three there, two guys and a girl. There was a blonde man with a light scruffy beard, "Ohhonhonhonhon~! What 'ave we 'ere?" he said turning to me.

The silver haired one turned to me and frowned lightly, "How the fuck did he escape?"

"Maybe you didn't tie it as well as you thought you did?" the girl with twin pigtails muttered, crossing her arms.

I frowned, "Ve~? What are you talking about? I didn't escape from anywhere? I just want to play this game!" I pointed to the machine.

The three looked at each other, "Wait …" the silver haired man frowned, "You mean to tell us, you're not the brat?"

"Brat?" I shook my head, "Nope~! Ve~! Just Vene!" I remembered Lovi said not to use out first names in the human world~! He was going to be so proud of me! But then I remembered why were here in the first place …

"Ve … actually, I'm supposed to be looking for mio fratello."

"Ah~ now I understand," the blonde laughed, "You must be 'Feli', are you not?"

I took a step back, "Ve … yeah, but how did you know?"

The girl ran a finger over one of her hair ribbons, "Because you look so much like your brother …"

I gasped. How did they know my brother? Had the bad guys already been here? Where was Lovi? Tears welled up in my eyes and I began to cry, "I … just … want … my … fratello …" I said between sobs.

"Ah!" the blonde frowned, "Don't cry! Let big brother Francis hug you! Gilbert, go find Tonio and tell him to bring the 'brat'."

I looked at him confused. My head turned lightly to see Ludwig talking to the blonde boy with glasses (who seemed frustrated over something, while Luddy seemed confused).

"Ahahahaha~! Isn't he just adorable?" I looked over to see a tall, tanned man with curly brown hair and green eyes. He smiled and my eyes wandered to what he was carrying.

"Lovi!" the tears began anew and I ran to my brother, who was sleeping.

"Um …" Gilbert scratched his head, "He seems less … smart than he was last night …"

Francis just laughed, "Well the point is, we 'ave the angels 'ere, so why don't we get this over with, non?"

"Don't worry, mi amigo, he's just unconscious. He hasn't woken up since we found him~"

"Antonio, cut it out already, we have business to take care of and the Awesome me still has to get Chelle back to her own home before me und Francis get in trouble again!"

I frowned, "You found my fratello? Ve~! That means you saved him from the bad guys who kidnapped him?"

Guilt washed over their faces and they each looked around at anything but me, "Actually," Francis started.

"We were the 'bad guys' that … kidnapped … your brother." Antonio sighed.

Fear gripped my heart and I yelled, "LUDDY!" my lover immediately jumped up from where he was and glared in our direction. His eyes widened when he saw Francis and Antonio standing over me with Lovi in my lap.

" … No way …" Gilbert stared as Luddy came to my rescue.

I placed my hand to Lovi's head and poured my healing power into it, trying to wake him up. He hated when I did this, but sometimes it was the only way to get him up!

Lovi's eyes popped open, "Damn it, asshole! I've told you before not to do that shit!" he sat up and looked around confused at all the people around him. But before he could ask any questions, Luddy spoke up.

"You!" he glared at Gilbert, "You got me killed!" my eyes widened and I looked at Gilbert. He had been the one to kill my Luddy?

"Bruder …" Gilbert looked hurt, "I didn't –"

My Luddy looked away and glared at the floor, "I trusted you not to drive while we were drunk! But you couldn't do that could you?"

The albino man stared at my Luddy and I noticed everyone had fallen silent, except for Francis.

"This is the brother you've been moping over for nearly fifty years?" brother? Lovino looked over at the other three for the first time and glared at the blonde and albino.

"Mein Gott, Ludwig … es tut mir leid … I didn't … I'm so sorry! I know I was stupid! But you're my awesome (though not as awesome as me) little brother … and I missed you … I just … I … didn't mean to get us killed …" Gilbert scratched his head and looked at the little yellow bird perched on his shoulder.

Luddy sighed, "As much as I want to hate you and your ass face … I do …" his face turned slightly red, "I do miss you … und if it weren't for you … I probably wouldn't have …" he looked at me but stopped talking and shook his head, deciding not to finish his sentence. Gilbert laughed and pulled his brother into a hug.

"I should have known you'd become an angel, I just figure they would have kicked you out for trying to take over the place of whatever!"

Luddy shoved him off and looked at me. He motioned for me to get behind him. I nodded and grabbed Lovi's hand, "Come on, fratello! I have wonderful news about me and Luddy!"

I laughed, but my laughter died as soon as Luddy summoned his sword, "Now what do you want. You didn't call us here for some damn reunion."

My lips formed a strait line, since I'd never seen my Luddy so hard faced before. And it made me upset that it was to his own brother. Maybe he knew what it felt like for that one guy I can't remember who has to face his dark angel brother …

"Whoa, this is a big misunderstanding, mon ami!" Francis frowned, "We knew you would attack us on sight (which is why we took Lovi~), but we are not the ones you are after! We know that those old geezers up there wouldn't ignore the problem 'ere for long, but that is what we wanted to talk to you about." he sighed, "There are a few of us around 'ere, scattered about the city, but I cant tell you now, that we are not causing trouble."

I heard Lovi snort next to me. "He's right." Antonio smiled, "We are just living like the fallen, going about our days like humans~!" his eyes turned to focus on me. No, wait … Lovi! I couldn't help but feel bubbles rise up in the pit of my stomach just thinking about my brother having the chance at what I have ( or rather, what I got the night before~!).

Luddy sighed, "How can I trust a thing you say?"

Gilbert looked at him, slightly hurt, "Dude, Bruder, that hurts! Just trust me when I say we could even help you out! These guys are giving us a bad name. Like hell I want the Awesome Me to be roped in with those ass holes! We can help you get rid of them, in return, you don't attack us and … what … even defend us or some whit like that …?"

Ludwig let his sword dissipate and he turned to us, "Let's go. We're getting out of here." and with that, we went back to the inn, leaving Gilbert and the others behind.

* * *

><p>aaand there -_- i think the next chapter is Lovino again ... oih well<p>

if i remember correctly, es tu mir leid is 'i'm sorry' in german. everything else should be easy to figure out ^_^


	5. Chapter 5

aand back to Lovi ^_^ i'm thinking about just uploading all of these at once -_-

* * *

><p><strong>I Don't <em>Hate<em> You**

**Chapter Five: We Meet**

My head hurt like fucking hell. My stupid brother had to go and wake me up via that creepy mind shit and then potato got into a fight with his brother (!). The definitely threw me for a loop! Who knew potato bastard had died at the drunken hands of his own brother? I mean, I knew he died in a fucking car crash, but hey, I didn't really care.

We were finally back at the fucking inn and Feliciano was fretting over if I was hurt or not. I kept telling him I was fine, but he just kept running around the room, bringing me some tomatoes and yelling about making me his best pasta.

"Ve~! Fratello! Do you want some pasta?" I shook my head and glared. I had absolutely no idea what had happened after I left Kiku's sushi shop. The last thing I remembered before waking up in that fucking arcade (after being mind molested), was those piercing red eyes. I noticed they were the same eyes as the potato bastard number two, so I guess he was the one that fucking knocked me out.

I shuddered to think what they had done to me while I was out, but enough of that. I wanted to know what was going on. They said they weren't the ones making a mess, but how in the hell could bastards like that even be trusted?

A sigh escaped my lips and I reached into my pocket … only to find my fucking phone was gone. That stupid piece of plastic and chips that kept me from getting in trouble with the old man. I was so fucking screwed!

I searched the room and asked the others, but none of them had the stupid thing. The potato frowned, "Wait … bruder was messaging me through it, which means he must still have it."

"Great. Fan-fucking-tastic!" I growled, "Feliciano, give me yours. I'm going to make that potato number two give it back!" he nodded and placed it in my hands.

I found my name in the (short) contact list, frowning that it was Lovi on there. _'Hey, bastard, I want my fucking phone back!'_

There! If he didn't bring it back, I'd hunt him down and shove it down his fucking potato loving throat!

_'Oh~ Where would you like to meet to get it back~?'_ What the hell was with those squiggles? Gah! Everything about these dark angels pissed me off.

Maybe Heracles would let me meet the bastard at the shop. At least that way I knew he would be there if something went wrong. And I was going to bring Mattie with me as well, so things would be all good.

_'Sushi shop down the block from where you fucking kidnapped me. Bastard.'_ I added the last part for good measure.

_'I know that place~! It's a date~! See you there!'_

I rolled my eyes, '_Not a fucking date! I want the fucking phone.'_ and walked to Matt's hotel room and knocked lightly. My blonde friend opened the door. His eyes were slightly puffy and red, so I knew he'd been crying.

"Y-yes, Lovino?" he rubbed his eyes and looked at me.

"I need you to come with me some where."

He frowned lightly, but nodded, "Okay, let me find Kumakichi." a few moments later, he came back to his door with the small bear in hand.

"Where are we going?" he asked, looking around the streets.

"This sushi place I found last night," I muttered. Luckily, the sky was not looking like rain, which meant I could get my phone and get out. No chance of being blind sided and taken again, especially with Matt here.

We walked the rest of the way in silence. A gentle breeze caught my hair and I frowned.

Kiku's place came into view and I felt relieved to be able to grab that stupid plastic and leave. However, I hadn't counted on the potato's brother bringing a friend. The stupid fuck and the other bastard looked up and I scowled, walking in.

"Alright, give me my god damned phone!"

The two exchanged looks, then the potato bastard two grinned, "First, have dinner with us!" I felt a vein bulge. What the hell did he think this was?

Mattie slowly moved behind me and looked up, "Did we really have to come meet them?" his eyes held worry and I sighed.

"If they try anything, we'll just sick Kumajirou on them. So don't worry, okay Matt?" his lips formed a line, but he nodded.

"Just give me the phone. I don't want to stick around stupid scum like you any longer than I fucking have to!"

The silver haired dark angel laughed, "Well, then I guess if you want this," he pulled out my phone, "You're going to have to sit down. Come on now, the Awesome Me doesn't bite … unless you want me to, that is~!" he winked. I shuddered.

"You know what? Keep it." I turned to leave.

"'Lovino Vargas. You have two days to comply. I w-' well, sounds serious." he grinned, "'Old man' must be your boss, right? If you want to know what he wants, then I suggest getting the phone and to do that …" he pointed to the seats in front of them.

Damn these fucks! The second I had the chance, I was going to destroy them and make them pay for my fucking humiliation. I sat down and Mattie, beside me.

"Ah~! My name is Antonio Fernandez Carriedo!" the man with emerald eyes reached forward and grabbed my hand, shaking it wildly. I yanked it away.

"Like I give two shits!" I crossed my arms, thankful that Heracles walked in.

"Romano? Wasn't expecting you here any time soon, though it's nice to see you again …" he smiled lazily.

I nodded, "Just here to take care of business, I guess." I spotted the frown on Antonio's face, but paid no attention.

The fucking potato grinned, "And I'm Gilbert 'The Awesome' Bielschmidt!"

Matthew clutched his bear close, "I-I'm Matthew Williams." his voice came out soft, but sad. I felt bad for him, not being noticed. I could tell my friend knew his words would o unheard and that he would be ignored. Ugh, trust me, I knew the feeling as well. I loved my brother, but he was an unintentional attention hog.

"Awesome name! I think I knew a Matt once, crazy guy, though. You look familiar. Have we met before?" he sipped his drink that Heracles had just brought him. I was slightly confused. The Grecian had told me that both he and Kiku hated dark angels, but here he was serving one like it was nothing. Was that small group really harmless? Or … at the very least not willing to fight us?

I mulled it over lightly while Matthew explained to Gilbert he, too, had a brother on the opposite of the line.

"Mein Gott! I know him!" the potato bastard laughed, "Really loud and loves to play 'hero'."

Mattie laughed, "That's Alfred for you."

"If you don't mind me asking, how did you die?" he bit his lip, his blood red eyes focusing on his little yellow bird.

"Oh … uh … not I don't mind …" Mattie smiled softly. Before now, I had been the only one to ever be interested.

"You see, it was World War Two and the Canadians had declared war on Germany and the rest of the Axis … I was one of the people signed up to fight, but when I got to the first battle field …" he sighed, "I realized I could never kill them, because they were just like me. They were all innocently trying to protect their beliefs and like me, probably had obnoxious siblings back home and a mom and dad or family that loved them.

"However, not all soldiers think like me," he laughed dryly, "I was hiding out behind some rocks when an opposing soldier stumbled upon me. I tried to explain I didn't want to fight or kill, but I guess I wasn't convincing enough?" he shrugged, "All I know is I had been killed."

The potato and Antonio looked at him with sadness in their eyes. I don't really know why, but I made me want to beat their faces in. I honestly wish Mattie hadn't said anything, because sometimes the death is the angel's biggest weakness. Not me of course! No, those memories of my and my brother's deaths were NOT my weakness!

Okay, so maybe they were, but not even they knew how much that had affected me. I had failed as an older brother once. I wasn't about to let any one get to my brother's to get to me. They would not suffer for me.

"Oh~! Lovi! Want to hear my story?"

"Hell no, bastard! I don't want anything from you except my god damned work phone!" both he and the fucking potato looked surprised, but Antonio brushed it off with a smile. Gilbert just stared at Antonio like he had two heads.

"Lovi is so cute~!" he laughed.

"Don't fucking call me 'cute' or 'Lovi', bastard. You will call me Romano, and Romano only. That's only if I let you even say my name!"

The nerve of this guy! Who does he fucking think he is calling me by that ridiculous nickname Feliciano gave me. I glared daggers at him.

"Aw, but Lovi is much cuter and it fits you well~!" I growled at him.

"Anyways, have you thought about our offer?" The potato's brother asked.

My glare turned to him, "Hell no, and I'm not about to side with any dark angel bastards just to find the fucker responsible for making me go on this fucking mission! I will find out on my own and my group will destroy them! By our fucking selves!"

"Well, here's your chance." Gilbert said flatly, pointing out the shop window. I turned quickly to see a tall, tanned man with short, dark hair. On his face was a pure white mask. Beside him was a shorter tanned man. He looked completely stoic and his eyes shifted around until they met mine.

I felt a cold chill go down my spine and I tried to look away but I couldn't. The shorter man never broke eye contact as the two entered the shop. Mattie tensed and clutched Kumajirou, who looked up and wondered who was holding him.

"Sadiq. I told you, you are not welcome here." Heracles' voice broke my concentration. I turned to see him glaring. A little grey cat I hadn't seen before walked in and hissed towards 'Sadiq'.

"Yes, yes, because you don't want me near Kiku, but you forget, he is my friend, too."

"Was. He was your friend. Now he wants nothing more to do with you. Get out." the cat circled Heracles' feet and I could see the thing getting angrier as it's master did.

"Well, you're in luck, I'm here for other matters, not to fight you over why you're over reacting with Kiku. Gupta, here, told me there are two goody-two-shoes angels in here with those pathetic excuses for dark ones."

"You insult the Awesome Me?" Gilbert laughed, standing up. His little bird thing chirped angrily.

"You're not part of this!" Sadiq smirked, "I only want to talk to Lovino and Matthew."

How the fuck did he know my fucking name? Mattie and I also stood, ready to either fight or flee.

I summoned my energy and my weapon, a simple sword. I would have preferred something else, but the angels were old fashioned bastards and instead of guns and shit, we were forced to use metal. Oh well, when I did fight, I was okay with the blade. I didn't like to fight though.

"You wound me, Lovino. So willing to fight me, but you won't even bat a lash at them?" he sighed, "I guess it can't be helped. You're supposed to be here to kill me? Well, here's your chance little boy. Fight me!"

Mattie dropped Kumajirou to the floor and his energy spiked causing the creature to grow into a massive white polar bear. I gaped at it since it was the first time I'd seen him in his true form.

Gupta frowned and he raised his arm and pulled the sleeve back to reveal an Egyptian Cobra wound around him. It looked up and hissed, flaring it's hood. I swallowed hard, hoping that we could defeat them quickly and get this over with.

I lunged forward and sliced at Sadiq, who still had not summoned his weapon, but I didn't even get close. Gupta also moved and swept his leg under mine, knocking me to the floor.

"I told you to leave!" Gupta was suddenly knocked back by a huge panther. Heracles frowned, "Now leave this place and do not come back!"

Sadiq laughed, "Alright, alright. I will stop ruffling your feathers, just after I take out these little brats~!"

I gasped out in pain. My sides felt like they were being crushed and when I looked down, it was a rather large cobra winding himself around my arms and chest. I cried out and heard Mattie yell my name. He used Kuma to attack the defenseless Gupta, but the man brought out a hidden blade and swooped beneath the attack and cutting upwards, drawing a huge gash across the bear's chest. Kuma roared in pain and stumbled back.

The man twisted and cut the panther's arm. Blood splashed across the walls and floor. Before he could deal the cat a final blow, he was thrown back into the wall by a black eagle. The thing screeched loudly and used its talons to tear at Gupta's arms, trying to get more of him.

Gilbert laughed out loud, "Yeah! Go get him little buddy! Show them how Awesome Gilbird is!"

Blackness began to creep up on me. I felt my ribs crack and I screamed out in pain. The snake was ripped from my body and I looked up to see Antonio glaring down at me, but I knew … that anger wasn't directed at me. His piercing green eyes were the last thing I saw before giving into the darkness.

* * *

><p>Gilbird's true form is a black eagle .. like on the Prussian flag :D<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

meh DX

* * *

><p><strong>I Don't <em>Hate<em> You**

**Chapter Six: Passing On**

"He'll be fine. Don't worry."

"Ve … I can't help it. Ever since we started this mission, he has gotten into a lot of trouble. I'm scared, Luddy."

I refused to open my eyes. Not that I wanted to. I was comfortable laying in the darkness, listening to the strangely familiar voices. They talked about me for the longest time, but I didn't hear most of what they said.

"Lo siento, Feli … I should have gotten to him sooner …"

Who was that again? Oh, right. It was that one bastard. What was his name again? Anthony? No … that wasn't it. It was something more … Antonio? Yeah, that sounded right. Antonio Fernandez Carriedo.

I wonder why something was telling me that I was supposed to hate him. It was strange.

"Gott! Do you guys always ignore, birdie like this?" "B-birdie?" "Yeah, the awesome nickname I gave you! Ya like it?" "I-is it really the time to be giving e-each other nickna-" "Anyways, birdie is trying to ask if he's going to wake soon."

Who? Me? Was I supposed to wake up? I didn't really want to. It felt kind of lonely in here, in the pitch black room, but I felt warm and safe. There was also this beckoning somewhere, calling me towards it and away from the voices and further into the dark. I smiled and stood from my spot. Walking towards the calling couldn't hurt right?

"I don't know!" I heard that one voice again, "Ve … he was injected with three types of venom, specifically designed to kill us … I have no idea if I even got it all. The cuts won't even heal properly!" the person began sobbing.

I felt a streak of guilt. Some part of me screamed to find him and hold him and tell him that 'fratello' was not going to leave him alone, but that only made the calling scream louder. Confusion set in and I frowned. Which way should I go?

Why did it feel like I was at war with myself? That person said something about venom … maybe that's what happened to me! Maybe I had been poisoned!

That was a scary thought! I remember that one time I tripped outside and I got bit by a snake … some one told me that I was really sick but was going to pull through … the tall man with an infectious smile and messy brown hair. Who was he again? Why did I feel sad about not remembering?

_Come now. _

Who was that? The calling? She had a voice now? It was so pleasant and nice, like a warm blanket to hide under during a thunder storm. Or was it those two boys with the stray curls that made me feel safe with the loud crashing thunder? Who were they? Wait! One of them was the boy who belonged to that voice, right?

_Lovino, let go of them. Let yourself fall._

Fall? Fall where? Was I Lovino? She was wanting me to let go. Let go of what? This image before me? Of the boys? Of the man? What about this image? It was labeled … wait … were they always labeled? Oh well, it said 'favorite living memory'.

The second I reach out to touch it, it shattered and surrounded me. I soon found myself sitting in a room. There was a woman sitting on a bed with three little boys in her lap. Each boy had a little curl, just like the two men standing beside the door. I recognized the older one from an earlier image.

A light melodic voice filled the room and I felt tears come to my eyes. I wish I knew you the woman was. Her voice … it was calming and two of the boys dozed off, but the eldest looked up to what I assumed was his mother and he smiled. Her hand came down to rest on his cheek as she sung the remainder of her lullaby. When the song stopped, I felt even more sad than before.

_"My little Lovino,"_ the woman cooed, pulling the child into her lap. Her voice … it was the same one beckoning me to follow into the darkness. _"My sweet child … I want you to always look out for your brothers. No matter what happens, I know you'll always be there with them, guiding them and making sure they say out of trouble. I love you boys so much!" _she placed a kiss to the, now prideful, Lovino. He grinned and put his arms across his chest, _"Of course, mama!"_

She laughed lightly and the image faded. I looked down at the image that continued to replay the scene and moved on to another despite the voice continuing to say let go. How could I let go of such beautiful images? They made me feel happy deep inside, even if I didn't really remember who any of them were.

Another little image floated by and it was labeled 'First Time Crying in front of Feli'. Feli? I'd heard that name sometime ago. Oh, right! He was that voice! Why did I keep forgetting that?

My hand shattered the image that formed around me and I noticed three boys playing by the water in a weird city. The city rested on water.

_"Lovi!"_ the auburn haired one shouted happily, running up, _"Look what I found, fratello!"_ but he didn't make it to his destination. The young boy of only seven or so, slipped on the edge and fell into the waters below.

Both Lovi and I screamed out, but it was he who dove into the water despite not being able to swim to pull the boy above water. The little boy struggled against the water to keep both him and his brother afloat until the smallest boy screamed for help. Someone was able to fish the boys out, but yelled that one of them wasn't breathing.

I felt fear grip me as the scene unfold. Lovi began to scream, telling people to save his brother. Luckily, some one knew how to treat his brother. The young child spit up water and coughed violently. Lovi threw his arms around the child and cried hard, both tears of joy from having his brother back, but fear that he's almost failed in keeping that brother safe.

The scene dissolved and I frowned looking around me at the floating images. Did I even want to look at any more? Maybe it would be best for me to just follow the voice now.

"Fratello! Luddy! He's slipping away!" that voice again. This time he sounded panicked and worried, but why? Was he maybe talking about me? Was I slipping away? Maybe I was …

Another image floated by and it was labeled 'worst memory'. Part of me didn't want to watch it, but I did anyway. It was single handedly the worst thing I could have ever watched. Lovi, Feli and the other little boy were lying dead at my feet. Blood was spilled out all over. In the end, the brother had failed after all?

But he … I was so confused! My head hurt, screaming for me to remember something, screaming for me to run away from my mother's voice … wait … my mother … I was Lovino? I was Lovi? I was the failure? Tears dripped off of my cheeks.

The voice behind me, the crying in front of me. I didn't know what to do. Wait, that was Feli's voice. Feli was Lovi's little brother. I was Lovi. Feli was okay! I jumped up from where I was and began running as fast as I could. The further I went from that voice the more damned memories I received.

Fuck! Was I seriously about to throw away everything and leave my brothers to fend for themselves? What the fuck was wrong with me? Damn it!

"L-Luddy! He's waking up!"

"You're damn right … now shut up … my head fucking hurts like hell!" I shouted, opening my eyes to look around. Much to my displeasure, that potato was holding Feliciano in his arms tightly, running his fucking hands through his hair. Those three dark angels were also in the room, the stupid one sitting on the bed beside me with a worried look on his bastard face. Matt walked up to the side of the bed, "Lovino? How are you feeling?"

"I feel like shit. God damn, what the fuck happened?" I tried to sit up, but a stinging pain sizzled across my body and my ribs felt sore.

"That guy Gupta had his spirit animal attack you, but apparently it's scales were laced with venom … you've been out for an entire week." I groaned and looked down at my arms, which were covered bandages.

"Fuckin-ay …" I looked back at the other three, "And why the FUCK are THEY here?"

"I saved you, Lovi~" Antonio leaned over, making me shift away.

"Kesesesese~! What the creep is trying to say is we helped out."

The blonde potato looked at me, "I think it's best we let them help out. Those dark angels nearly killed you. With more of us, there is a better chance that we'll survive the battles that are sure to be coming." I glared, but he had a fucking point. As much as I hated to admit, he and Mattie were the only able bodied fighters on this stupid team. Which is why I didn't understand why that old fuck made me do this mission.

"Oh shit, where the hell is my phone? I need to message that old bastard!" Antonio laughed and pulled it out of his pocket.

"I'll give it to you for a kiss~!" I glared and punched him in the stomach, taking the phone he instantly dropped.

"Perverted bastard." I flipped it open and groaned. There were several messages from him.

"About that … he thought you had died … so he sent more back up." Mattie frowned.

"Who?" I raised my eyebrow. It just had to be that moment that the door burst open to reveal Savino, that eyebrow freak, and his little brother, Peter.

Savino's eyes widened, "Fratello?" he raced over and leaped right over the fallen Spaniard and onto my lap. I yelped out in pain and tried to push him off, but he held on tight. And to make it ten times worse, Feliciano 've'd' and ran from the potato's arms and joined in the 'loving family hug'.

"Get … off … of … me!" I yelped, a deep red blush settling in as the two nuzzled (god, I swear I'd kill myself later for using that fucking word) me and my face.

They finally stopped the stupid bullshit and I glared at Savino. It was bad enough that Feliciano was here, but now him? I groaned, since I was having trouble looking after just one brother.

"Why don't all of you fucking leave so I can get some rest! My head hurts!" Feliciano nodded.

"Ve~! I'll go get you some tomatoes to make you feel better!" he hugged me one last time before dragging the potatoes, Savi and everyone else out.

I sighed in relief and looked over to see that bastard still sitting on the edge of the bed, smiling. "Didn't you hear me, bastard? I said get the fuck out!"

Antonio laughed, "Oh, but Lovi~ someone should stay just in case you need something~!"

My eyes narrowed, "I don't think so. Get out!"

He feigned being hurt by my comment, "But I want to stay with Lovi~!"

"No! And stop calling me that stupid name! I'm Romano to you!" Antonio only laughed.

Luckily my little brother came in to bring me some tomatoes. Like I said, we really only eat for pleasure and what was better than those delicious red fruits? He set them down and I happily picked one up, "Now get the fuck out, bastard!"

Antonio laughed again, "Lovi is so cute eating the little tomato!"

I growled, feeling my face grow hot. Who the fuck calls another man cute? "I'm not cute! Don't say such weird things!"

"Ah~! Lovi looks like a tomato now!" he reached over to poke my cheek. I slapped the hand away and was met with more chuckling.

"Get out of my room!" I shouted. Antonio smiled, "Only if I can have one of those~!" he pointed to the tomatoes.

One of my precious tomatoes for him to leave? Ugh! Never! I'd just have to force him out. Maybe if I punched him again, or headbutt him … I just wanted some fucking peace with out this tomato bastard!

"No, you can't have one so just leave!" I bit into the juicy tomato and went to wipe the juice from my chin, but the fucking tomato bastard grabbed my hand and leaned forward. His tongue shot from between his lips and slowly lapped up the running juice.

"G-Gah! Che cazzo? G-get off of m-me!" I pushed him back, "What the hell are you doing, b-bastard?"

He smiled, licking his lips, "Lovi wouldn't let me have a tomato, so figured I'd steal a taste~!"

I grabbed one of the tomatoes and shoved it at him, "T-take it! N-now just l-leave!" I rubbed my sleeve furiously at my chin, trying to rid myself of that perverted bastard's touch.

Antonio smiled, "Gracias, Lovi~ mi querido~!" he bit into the tomato and jumped off my bed, "I'll see you later, Lovi~!" I glared at him and turned away.

"Such a cute little tomato~!" he muttered before leaving my room. If I wasn't planning on eating them all, I would've pelted the bastard with my tomatoes! Ugh! I felt so fucking violated!

I finished off my tomatoes and rolled over hoping to get some sleep. Now that I was alone, I was haunted with the images of my past. What had been going on before I woke? They said I had been out for so long, but I only remember being in that dark place for a few minutes, an hour at most! What the hell was that place? I sighed. All I know is that I never wanted to go back.

* * *

><p>:D some fluff for Toni and Lovi<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

**I Don't _Hate_ You**

**Chapter Seven: Caught**

The next day was starting to be a pretty fucking boring one. I was awoken by my dumb ass brother begging me to come eat with them, so I forced myself to climb out of the nice warm bed and followed him. Everyone else was sitting down, picking at plates of sugary sweets and fruits.

"What's the occasion?" I looked at my brother. He shrugged, "Ve~! Celebrating you waking up, of course!" I looked at him funny. Why in the hell would anyone want to celebrate something so stupid? It made no sense. Why did I have to be surrounded by absolute morons?

"Ve~ it was big brother Tonio's idea~!"

"Big brot-" I growled seeing the Spaniard walking up to me, "What the hell is your problem? Why do you feel the need to make my life here a hell?"

He looked at me shocked, "But Lovi, I thought this would make you happy …"

I glared back, "No, it's not. What would make me happy would be to go home and forget this place, hell, I would even be happy to get this whole thing over with and finally be reborn!"

Antonio frowned for a moment, but smiled, "Oh Lovi~! We're trying to help you get back home~" he reached out to hug me but I slapped his hands away and stormed passed him to sit down next to Savino. The boy looked at me and smiled, "'Sup fratello?"

I growled and laid my head on the table, "I have a headache named Antonio and nothing I do will make it go away."

"Ahem … Romano," I looked up at the potato, "Now that you're awake, we need to discuss a plan of action. Bruder informed me that we're not dealing with a normal group. Those two may have been the ring leaders, but from what I've been told, they're only strong mentally because the silent one can delve into the mind. He not only sees most attacks before they happen, but can change minds with just a look and deliver messages quickly to their leader, Sadiq."

"So that's how that bastard knew my name and was able to kick our asses?" the potato nodded.

"He won't be easy to defeat, not by a long shot. Fortunately, we now have a much better chance with all of here, however, we need to utilize strengths as much as possible and cover up for our weaknesses."

I nodded slowly and swallowed hard. We might end up losing someone and I honestly did not want to see anyone get hurt. Well, maybe those damned dark angels. It would be one last problem being left behind us when we finished this stupid mission.

The potato bastard suggested he undertake the responsibility of training some of the less experienced angels at fighting. His brother offered to help, apparently being a very strict trainer. I shrugged, knowing some of us could fucking use it and hell, if it helped my little brothers then I was open to them being further protected.

This is how the next few days went. The potato brothers would wake everyone at an ungodly time in the morning, relocate to a secluded spot in the woods, where we were allowed to unfurl our wings and summon weapons and train until lunch time, where naps were taken and some went off to talk or whatever. Then more training, which was beginning to really fucking piss me off, then when the sun went down, we would return to the inn, where I would be bothered by brothers, potatoes, or that tomato bastard. I was beginning to wonder if I'd made the right fucking choice by staying alive.

Antonio and Francis decided to stay out of the whole training thing (apparently to avoid Gilbert when he was in training mode, so they mostly sat around watching, the bastards).

The air was slightly biting as I walked through the trees trying to find my brother. He'd slipped off and that Spanish jerk wouldn't let me rest, so I decided to ask him how he was. We hadn't much time to speak to each other in awhile, especially with all this training.

"Damn it, Feliciano." I muttered following in the direction Matthew pointed me. Thorns and brambles cut at my arms and pulled at my clothes, but the cut healed quickly. I stopped for a moment after hearing Feliciano's voice.

I growled and pushed forward in that direction. My little brother was going to get a fucking earful the moment I f-

Have you ever heard that expression "what has been seen, can not be unseen"? It was the only saying to describe what I was feeling when I pushed into the small clearing. God, it kills me ( and makes me physically sick) to look back on this event.

"OH MY GOD, MY EYES!" I screamed as the fucking potato jumped up and pulled his pants back on and covering Feliciano. His face was bright red as was my brother's.

"L-lovi? Fratello? I-I …" he started but I cut him off quickly, still shielding my eyes.

"I DON'T want to know!" I yelped, "What the fuck is your problem, potato bastard? Ugh! How long had this shit been going on Feliciano?"

"Um … maybe … a week and a half … ve … maybe two …" he took the opportunity to put his pants back on.

"Seriously? SERIOUSLY? You let that fucking potato defile you? Ugh!"

"I tried to tell you, fratello! Ve … me and Luddy are together … but you seemed so busy and then you were hurt and I didn't. Want. To. Upset. You!" he began sobbing uncontrollably, flinging his head side to side with each word.

I sighed, "Feliciano Veneziano Vargas, march back to the training clearing now … god … the image is still there! What were you thinking?" I asked rhetorically. Feliciano nodded, not wanting to upset me any further. Maybe I was being too ha– no! My little baby brother was fucking that potato freak! I walked back to the clearing with Feliciano close behind, with tears streaking his face and a light limp, which only made me angry and sick at the same time.

"Why couldn't you find a nice Italian angel to do things like that? Why the potato?" I frowned. Didn't he know how much I hated that guy?

He didn't answer, "Feli … mama told me to watch out for you guys and … what if what you did with him was wrong? What if they find out and cast you away? Did you think that this fling could cause you to fall? Do you want that?" I stopped and grabbed his shoulders, "Feliciano, I love you and Savino and I don't want us to get separated because you broke some law or something …"

Once again, he wouldn't answer or even look at me. I frowned, "Fine, don't talk to me or even look at me, but this is going to stop. You're moving into my room and that's final."

His eyes widened and more tears fell and he sniffled before the sobbing began again. I growled and awkwardly wrapped my arms around my little brother, hoping to calm his tears and get back to the clearing, where I'd grab Mattie and Savino and head back to the inn.

He finally calmed down enough for us to continue on our way. Savino jumped up, "Feli? What happened?" he clutched onto the older brother and Feliciano only broke down in more tears. I ignored the streak of guilt I felt. This was for the best. For all of us to be able to stay together.

"Come on. We're going back to the inn now. You coming Matt?" I turned. Matthew shook his head, "Nah, I'll catch up you guys later …" I nodded and we left.

Feliciano said nothing on the way back, and Savino offered to sleep in his room, which meant my room.

I opened the door and watched Feliciano collapse on the bed. Seriously, how could he be this upset over this? Did he really choose that bastard over us? I felt a new anger wash over. Savino left his side to go make him his favorite pasta meal or something. I, however, stormed over to him.

"So is that it? You're so upset over this because you've chosen him over us? La tua famiglia?" he looked at me with wide, watery eyes and opened his mouth to say something.

"You could lose your status as angel for this? Fuck, Feliciano! Why do you have to be the one to pull this shit?" I watched more tears spill onto his stained cheeks, "Are you even hearing me? You could fall for this!"

"Then so be it, _fratello!_" He glared. I flinched at the hardness in his voice, "I LOVE Ludwig! If I fell for him, then I can fall for him. I know he'd do the same for me!" the hardness melted and more tears spilled.

I shook my head getting over the initial shock that Feliciano actually stood up to me. Savino walked up to him and wrapped his arms around him, whispering calming words.

The last time we fought like this was when I got blamed for something he did, and got punished for it as well. They told me that it was my responsibility to keep him out of trouble, when I did convince them I hadn't done it. I had been so angry at them and was enraged that they would still treat Feliciano as if he'd done nothing wrong! So I confronted him about it. He had apologized, but it hadn't been enough. I remember shoving him to the ground and yelling at him. I even went as far as tearing the head off of his pink stuffed rabbit.

He cried hard every night when I'd refused to speak to him, but I was never confronted by my parents or grandfather, which meant he never told them. A week later, a storm brought all of us back together and I held Feli and Savi close and things were better. I knew Feliciano didn't mean to either take attention or avoid blame and what not. It was the other people around him.

I slammed the door behind me and slid down against it and clutched my now pounding head. I could hear Feliciano on the other side start sobbing and telling Savino what happened. I closed my eyes and frowned. I hated fighting with them, but losing them would hurt worse. If he fell, he'd never be able to be reborn again.

Now you're probably wondering why we don't all just fall so we'd always be together … but the thing is, I can't do that to them. They'd be trapped on this Earth for eternity and would never be able to get close to anyone but another fallen and even then, not all fallen were the kind of angel to associate with. There were reasons they fell, some darker than others.

"Lovi?" I looked up to see Antonio crouched beside me, "Are you okay? You look down."

"No shit Sherlock. It's none of your fucking business, anyway, so just go away, bastard!" I crossed my arms and turned away. His arms slipped around me and pulled me into his chest. I growled and fought against him, but he kept a tight hold on me. When I finally gave up, his hand reached up and ran through my hair to calm me down. I closed my eyes and forced the tears to stay back. I really hated this man. I hated fighting with Feliciano. I hated myself for fighting with him and I hated myself for enjoying being in Antonio's arms.

His voice cut through my self loathing session, "Lovino … I don't really want to know what happened … I do have an idea, if the look on Ludwig's face said anything," I tensed, but he ran his finger down the side of my head again, "I do know that fighting with a sibling over something small can end up very painful …"

"What the fuck do you know bastard?" I snapped.

He smiled softly and let his head rest on mine, "I know more than you'd think, mi tomatito~ You see, when I when I was alive I had a younger sister. Growing up, it had almost always been us, sailing the open seas and just living. Well, one day, she said we should go west and find the new world, while I wanted to go south and keep discovering. It caused quite a big fight, and in the end …" he stopped and looked away.

"Well …?" I urged, I mean, it's not like I cared, but it was kind of rude to stop in the middle of a story like that! Okay, okay, so maybe it was rude of me for trying to force him to keep talking about it when it pained him, but still!

Antonio turned to me and smiled sadly, "Later that night, we happened upon the … the British ships … They stormed our unsuspecting ship and took captives. My sister was not so lucky as I to escape their grasp. They killed her before my very eyes. I never was able to apologize to her."

I looked away. That was one of my worst fears. And he'd lived it.

"Don't worry, mi Lovinito, I've seen her again. She was reborn again. I got to watch her grow up in a better world, marry and live the life that was taken from her. Ahahaha, I even sent her an anonymous letter saying sorry. Of course, she didn't understand the apology, but even I could see the flash of softness in her eyes as she read it. I knew Rosana had forgiven me, even if Maria (her name then) had no idea what was going on." he chuckled again and closed his eyes, "I got lucky … you may not be so … don't let this after life be weighed down with regret."

I frowned, a blush creeping onto my face. Since when had he become all deep? I glared as he smiled softly at me, "You're so cute, my Lovi~!"

"I'm not yours and I'm not cute, bastardo!" I pushed out of his arms and stood up to dust myself off, "Now get the fuck away from me and just leave me alone!"

Antonio just smiled warmly, "Enjoy the rest of your evening, Lovi~" he stood up and pulled me into his arms.

"Damn it, bastard, let me go!" I pushed against him, but he just squeezed tighter.

"Mmm, Lovi is just so … huggable!" he laughed as my face grew hot.

"S-shut up!" I pushed against him harder, deciding on a last resort and raising my foot to kick him hard in the shin. He yelped and let go of me.

"Lovi that wasn't very cute …" he pouted.

I raised my brow and then glared, "I wasn't trying to be cute, tomato bastard!" I turned away.

His arms snaked around my waist again. Would this guys ever fucking lear-

I felt his lips ghost over my cheek, before he left me there, "Buenas noches, mi tomate!" he chuckled. I lifted my hand to my cheek and looked back as his form walking through his door. What the fuck just happened? Did he seriously just …? I growled and tried to rub the blush off of my backstabbing cheeks.

When I entered the room, I found Feliciano asleep and Savino curled up beside him, looking up at me with a look I couldn't read, but knew it wasn't good.

"You know you're being unfair … I understand where you're coming from, fratello," he whispered, "but we're not children no matter what age we look. We've all grown much more than you give us credit for. I know what mama told us, but seriously, Lovino, it's his choice. You can't just tell him who he's allowed to love and who he can't love. So what if he gets tossed out? At least he'd be happy, right?

"Why are you only thinking of your own self? What about what he's feeling? He loves Ludwig so much, he'd put the life he has on the lie JUST to stay with him … fratello … Lovino …" I cut him off.

"We're not having this conversation. Go to sleep." he frowned and rolled over away from me, "Fine. Buonanotte."

I sighed and sat down by the window to watch the sun set. It went down slowly, but by the time the sky was mostly black, Savino was already asleep. I was doing the right thing. I … I knew I was, damn it!


	8. Chapter 8

alright just going to upload the rest at once. i'm not even bothering to edit ... anyways, here you go

mattie's pov because PruCan

* * *

><p>Oh! Uh … Hi! My name is Matthew Williams. I'm an angel. I'm not a very noticeable person, usually over looked, even by my spirit animal doesn't recognize. Luckily, I met a kindred spirit in my friend Lovino. He is a little rough around the edges and has quite a mouth on him, but he's a good friend and brother.<p>

I also have a brother who sometimes sees me. When we were younger and our parents would bring us together, he'd grow bored way too quickly and take to whatever else held his attention. He's a dark angel now and I'm not sure if he's on the bad side or not … it's a little unnerving.

There's one other person who sees me. He's also a dark angel and it's a little frightening. It started a few days ago when I was feeling down and decided to make pancakes for me and Kuma. The silver haired dark angel, Gilbert walked into the kitchen (which is a long story, since we've basically commandeered this inn and the staff kitchen) asking me what I was up to.

I had looked around to see if there was anyone else in there, but there hadn't been. He laughed at me and asked again, so I told him. He told me he'd never tried real maple syrup so I insisted he try some. He claimed they were almost as awesome as him and I was also awesome for making them.

Ever since then, he's sought me out just to talk or hang out or beg me to make him more pancakes with the syrup. But that's not what has me bothered like this.

You see … I … I've always been the wind in the trees, whispering words most people never really heard. I was the shadow people stepped all over, ignoring and just letting it follow without any attention. I was the one no one cared about. But he, unlike Lovino (as much as I enjoyed my friend's company, he was always with his brothers), was always trying to find me and be with me. Oh maple, I'm straying again! I really like him! Like … in that way!

Oh! This is so embarrassing! I found myself always waiting for him to come up behind me with that laugh of his, and Gilbird sitting on his shoulder. Those piercing red eyes never failed to bring a blush to my cheeks when he looked at me.

But … it was wrong … To be with a dark angel … it would mean my being cast out or worse, that final death that would put an end to my existence for good. I feared that if I let myself give in to the temptation, I'd be throwing away the chance for everything I wanted … or at least … what I thought I wanted.

I also wanted Gilbert. What really awaited me back home anyway? So many angels who would look passed me. I could never be happy there! But … but I had a chance here. I leaned down and picked up my Kuma and walked to the bed to lay him down. He muttered 'who?' and fell back asleep. I sighed. Who was I kidding? I wouldn't have the courage to become fallen. It seemed too scary.

I heard a soft knock at the door and frowned. Who would it be this time of night? When I opened it I was only partially shocked to see it was Gilbert standing there, holding a box in his hands.

"What's that?" I asked looked down at it.

He grinned, "Just some stuff to make this night more awesome! Come on, let's have some fun!" he kicked the door closed behind him as he entered. He set the box on the floor and opened it up to reveal beer, maple syrup, pancake ingredients, some other alcohols and … board games?

"G-gilbert? What is all of this?" I frowned, poking the board games.

"Kesesesese~! Just some fun stuff! Have you ever gotten smashed and played Monopoly? Damn, I can't remember half of the game when I wake, but the stuff I do remember is awesome!" he picked up a beer and tossed it to me. I caught it and looked down at it.

"Fun stuff?" he nodded and pulled a beer for himself and popped it open. Gilbert took a long drink and smiled, "Come on Mattie, live a little~!"

I bit my lip and popped open the can and took a sip. The liquid burned lightly with a weird taste. I grimaced and Gilbert laughed, "It's the good stuff, so you'd better enjoy it!"

I nodded and took a bigger drink, getting used to the taste. We sat down on the floor in front of the bed and slowly conversation started.

"I'm serious! Don't laugh! West had to find our grandfather to help me get down! It was ridiculous. I had to get stitches and everything!"

I laughed again and took another drink of the beer in my hands. My third, I think.

"What about you, Birdie~" I blushed at my new nickname, "anything like that ever happen to ya?"

"Oh … lemme think … Ah! Right, it was this one time when my mom took me to visit Alfred. Ugh, man he was wanting to play catch or something like that, so I agreed. Man was that stupid! He has one wicked hard throw! I was so bruised up and even got hit … down there!"

Gilbert winced in pain, "Oh boy! That brother of yours doesn't sound very awesome!" I smiled, "Nah, not all the time, but he's still my twin."

He laughed. So, Gilbert was right. Sorry and Clue were definitely the best when you were drunk. I couldn't remember who won at Sorry, but I'm sure the loser wasn't too happy, considering the pieces were flown all over the room.

And I'm pretty sure it was Gilbert.

Now, if simple board games were fun drunk, imagine Twister. This is the part of the night I remembered clearly despite the cloud over everything else. I had right hand green and left hand yellow. My foot was twisted under Gilbert's and he had his arm under me to get his hand on red.

"Your turn Birdie." he grunted in pain of having his legs twisted awkwardly. I nodded and reached over to spin the arrow. To save time, I'll just tell you my next two turns were cause for what was either the happiest, or most embarrassing moment of my life. I was facing up, my hands on the opposite sides they hand been, while my legs were still over lapping his. He had one hand over on green and the other on blue. Since I was directly under him, his face was dangerously close to mine.

The light smell of beer on his breath, those red eyes darting over my face, causing it to light up a matching shade of red. He smirked and spun the arrow and without even looking at it, "My Awesome lips on my little Birdie's …" before I could register what he said, he crushed his lips to mine and we toppled over.

His hands gripped the sides of my head as he continued the almost desperate kiss. When he pulled away I had no idea what to say, but I didn't need to. I'd only seen one side if Gilbert: the only side I thought existed, the 'I'm so awesome. This is awesome. Awesome me, awesome party, awesome everything'. But right then, when I looked into his eyes, instead of his ego and all his confidence, I saw a hurt, and lonely man. Someone who knew loneliness I knew.

"Birdie …" I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him back down to meet me in another kiss.

"Gilbert …" my face was surely flushed bright red, but at that moment, none of that small stuff mattered.

"I've never had some one who could stand being around me," he laughed, "Even Toni and Francis get tired of me … I've always been so alone …"

I smiled, "You're the only person who wants to be around me. No one else sees me like you do …" now that I think about it, that had to be the most sappiest sap drunk confession any one had to have ever made in their entire lives.

Gilbert laughed and pulled me tightly in his arms, "My Awesome little Birdie~!" he pressed his face into my neck and dozed off. I followed soon after.

When morning came, it wasn't as great as the night before. My head hurt so bad and I think I had even slept on my wing wrong, because that was sore. Gilbert was drooling on the twister arrow spinner. I looked around and blushed recalling that previous night's activities. I had wondered if it was a hopeful dream, but Gilbert soon dashed those thoughts.

He woke up and looked at me, with sleepy, bloodshot eyes, the spinner stuck to his cheek. I laughed softly, too in pain to laugh any harder, and leaned over to peel it off. He grinned and pulled my into his arms, "I wasn't dreaming last night, was I Birdie?"

"W-what do you m-mean, Gilbert?" I stuttered.

Gilbert smirked, "You don't remember? Here, let the Awesome Me refresh your memory." he connected our lips. I wish I could say it was some magical fairy tail kiss, but neither of us had even brushed our teeth, stale beer was all I tasted as his tongue slipped between my lips, and yet … it was still wonderful. I had never felt so close to someone who could understand what it was like to feel such intense loneliness. To feel Gilbert return my feelings was more powerful than the morning breath.

He pulled away and grinned, "Remember?" I could only nod.

We stayed like that, me in his lap and him just holding me for while. That is, until Kuma woke up and complained about wanting something to eat. Unlike me, he had to eat to have enough energy to make his transformation. I sighed and got up, much to Gilbert's protesting, and fed Kuma before walking to the bathroom to shower and brush my teeth, "Hey, Gil, gonna get ready for the day … see ya in a little bit."

The dark angel frowned lightly and put on a pout, "Not awesome to leave me behind, Birdie!" he grinned and Gilbird fluttered over and perched on his head, "Later!" he left.

Hot water really did help with my head ache and the soreness in my wing and from being all twisted up on that mat. It felt good to be all clean again. I made my way outside, Kuma right beside me, and realized it was well passed noon, but we hadn't been woken up for training, not that I minded. Gilbert really was a slave driver when it came to training.

I spotted Arthur leaning on the railing, "Um … Arthur?" he looked at me in slight confusion, "Why is no one gathered for training?"

"Oh, well actually, Ludwig said to take the day off. Something about everyone needing it or something. Stupid git."

"Thanks …" I muttered, walking off. So what now? Gilbert had probably gone to find his brother or something and Lovino was acting weird the day before and was probably in no mood to be bothered.

"Hey, Birdie! I need your help with West. Somethin's wrong and he won't tell me." Gilbert ran up. I looked at him. How was I supposed to help Ludwig with any thing? He grabbed one of my hands and pulled it close to his chest and wrapped his hands around it, then he pouted. Yes. Mr. Awesome was trying to guilt me into helping him. Oh maple! His lip quivered! I couldn't take it. This man probably mastered the puppy look when he was still in diapers.

"Fine …" I smiled. His face lit up and he smirked, "Danke, mein Birdie!" he began to lead me down the hall to his brother's room. I looked around and frowned. Maybe we should find somewhere else to camp out. It couldn't be good for this inn to not be getting any paying customers.

He knocked at the door and frowned when no one answered, "Mein Gott Westen! Let me in!" still nothing. Gilbert motioned for me to stand back and then he proceeded to kick open the door.

"Verdammt! Gilbert! It was open!" The blonde stood up and inspected the damage the knob left in the wall. "What do you want, bruder?" his voice became instantly different, softer. And if I wasn't mistaken, sad.

"You've been all weird today, West. I'm worried 'bout you!" he sat down, "And how un-awesome would I be if I didn't check up on my little brother, huh? Look, I even brought Mattie to help cheer you up, too!"

I waved lightly, noting the confused look on his face. Figures, right?

"So what's eating at you, West?"

The younger German frowned, "It's noth-"

"EH! Wrong answer! Try again!"

Ludwig glared, "Fine. If you won't leave me alone, it's Feliciano and his older brother. He found us … doing things in the woods yesterday. Not only was I humiliated, Romano forbade Feliciano from seeing me any more. That wouldn't normally be a problem, because I'm not about to listen to him rule over my romance life, but Feliciano is scared of his brother (I think) and would probably leave me just to appease his brother."

"My little Westy got lucky? Aw, come here little brother!" he pulled the blonde into a tight hug and rubbed his perfectly slicked hair into mass disarray.

"Stop it, Gilbert! Dummkompf!" He fixed his hair as best as he could, "I don't know what to do. I over heard Romano yelling at Feliciano about losing his status and becoming fallen for what we've done. None of us know if it's illegal for our kind. And if it is, I couldn't break that rule or put Feliciano in danger like that."

Gilbert suddenly became stone faced. His eyes hardened over and his briefly glanced at me. I had an inkling of what he was thinking and if it was what I thought, I wasn't about to give up a chance at happiness to go back to my misery.

"Birdie, what if it's true? If it's like that and these two angels can't be together … then-"

I pressed my finger to his lips and smiled, slightly unsure of what to say. Not only was this relationship brand new, I'd barely known him two weeks. This may end up a disaster with us going our separate ways, but there was something about him that made me really happy. So even if it was not going to last , at least I'd know that happiness for awhile and it would be worth giving up my status and falling.

"I don't care about all that angel nonsense … I do care about you." I muttered, "I would gladly give up what I am and become fallen if only for a few days of what you've shown me. You've proven that I'm not invisible to the entire world and that someone would always see me."

Gilbert smirked, "That's why I like you so much, Birdie!" he pulled me in for a kiss, "So awesome, eh West?"

Ludwig thought about something for a moment and nodded, "I can't believe I'm about to say this, but I'm glad I could talk with you two. Now, leave, bruder, before I kick your ass. I need to think."

"Gladly. Come on Birdie, let's find something more awesome to do!" I nodded as he led me from the room. I really hoped Feliciano and Ludwig would be okay, but I knew how stubborn Lovino could be.

When we walked outside the room … I was shocked at what I was seeing. The streets were cleared of people completely and Lovino and Feliciano were knocked out on the ground in front of three people.

Ludwig ran out and screamed Feliciano's name and rushed to go help him. Gilbert looked at me and I bit my lip. The battle had sneaked up on us, hadn't it? And we weren't prepared ...


	9. Chapter 9

Ve~! I'm Feliciano, but you can call me Feli! I have two brothers, Lovi and Savi! I was born hundreds of years ago in the city of Venice (which is where my mother got my middle name!). My older brother, Lovi was born in Rome and Savi was the odd one out! He was born in a micro-nation my parents were passing through on business. I've always wanted to see what Seborga was like, but I haven't really had time.

You see, I'm an angel, but you already know that! I don't remember much about our deaths, but I do remember waking up with these huge, pretty wings and my brother had them too! Isn't that just amazing!

The best part about being an angel is getting to fly! When I was growing up, I used to dream about angels and flying and all those things, but now that I'm one, I can't believe it!

The only thing I don't like is the purpose we're given. We're meant to fight the dark angels. At first, I thought is was going to be super scary to I made a white flag just in case! But the few I've met are actually really nice! I especially like Gilbert and big brother Toni! Lovino doesn't really like them much, but me and Savi do! Big brother Francis is called a pervert, but I don't really care. He's nice, too.

Lately, I've discovered the object of my affections returns my feelings! I'm in love with another angel named Ludwig, my Luddy! He's younger than me in death years, but he was older when he died. He's always been there to protect me and keep me safe and spend time with me and even eat my pasta! Luddy is my best friend and more than I could ever hope for.

Now comes the sad part … My brother hates him. A lot. And yesterday, he caught me and Luddy … well … making love. Lovi has the tendency to get really mad at me all the time. But I don't think he's ever been this mad at me.

He told me I could fall, but I don't care! I love Luddy with all my heart! And I know he feels the same. I don't hate Lovi for telling me I can't see Luddy any more … I do love my brothers a lot and don't want to see them hurt.

Lovi was scared to lose us … I think.

I woke up the next morning with a slight headache, a quick heal, and saw my little brother was next to me sleeping. Lovi was across the room staring at a blank television screen. I frowned. While I didn't hate him, I was still mad!

He turned to look at me, but said nothing, so I said nothing back! Take that fratello! I made myself some juice and took a sip. At least I'd see Luddy at training! Wait … I looked at the clock and saw it. Luddy always woke us up around six. It was now two in the afternoon.

"Ve~?"

"No training today. That stupid potato called it off for today." I felt my heart sink with my brother's words. Maybe Ludwig didn't want to see me. The thought brought tears to my eyes. I walked back to the bed and curled up so Lovi wouldn't see me crying again.

Savi pulled me close to him and patted my shoulder, "It's okay, fratello," he whispered, "I'm sure he only stopped training because he's as upset as you are!"

I nodded, feeling slightly better, "Grazie Savi …"

I fell back asleep for a few hours, hoping that if I woke up this time, it would have all been a horrible dream. When I woke … I was still in my brother's room. Savi had left me alone with Lovi and I shifted uncomfortably.

"Feliciano." he looked at me. I looked back, "We have to go talk to that eyebrow freak about something." I nodded and cleaned up, getting dressed and let out a sigh as we walked outside. I bit my lip, in hopes I'd see Luddy. But I didn't. All I saw was Gilbert leading some guy I didn't know towards Luddy's room.

I followed my brother in silence to a room downstairs. He knocked and greeted Arthur. We walked inside and I saw big brother Francis sitting in the window sill looking outside.

"Oh, mon amour, you have such a horrid taste in rooms. This one is too cramped!"

"Shut it, you bloody frog! I don't want to hear it, so just leave already. I don't even know why you come around here!"

The blonde Frenchman shrugged, "It's fun, I suppose. Maybe one day you'll return my feelings~?"

Arthur rolled his eyes and asked us to sit down and wondered if we wanted tea and scones, but we quickly turned the offer down. I dazed off into my world, where Luddy and I were free to do whatever while Lovino and Arthur talked about whatever.

A little bit later, we left and walked outside. The streets were clear and the sun was bright. It was a really nice day!

I smiled lightly and moved into the sun to feel the warm rays against my face. Oh how I wished Luddy were here with me. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned, but instead of my brother or Luddy, it was a tall man with a white mask. He smiled, "Well, well, well, if it isn't that angel brat's brother." fear welled up inside me and I turned my head, frantically searching for my brother. He was pinned up against the wall by an olive skinned man.

Fratello looked at the man with wide eyes, "H-heracles?" he shouted.

The man, holding my shoulder tightly grinned, "Yes. You see, Gupta finally managed to convince him that being on our side is much more desirable than being a lazy human loving fallen."

Lovi glared and pushed Heracles off before summoning his sword. Tears spilled over my cheeks and I grabbed at my shirt. Maybe if I could get it off, I could save fratello and we could escape! The man holding me smiled seeing my brother fall back against the wall.

"Not so tough without those little dark angels protecting you, huh?" I clutched tighter at my shirt and didn't know what to do. All I was good for was running away and healing, and this man had a hold of me. Lovino dodged another attack from a huge panther that had come out of no where.

"Ve~! Fratello!" I cried out. He looked at me and glared. Lovi jumped up and ran towards us, but was knocked over by the big cat. He cried in pain and his blood splattered against the ground from the huge cut in his arm. I began to struggle against the man and he chuckled lightly, shoving me hard to the ground.

"This has been fun, but I've grown bored. Heracles, you cat loving jerk, finish them off." Heracles looked down at Lovi with black eyes and pulled out a little dagger. He brought it up and then back down. I screamed out and ripped my shirt off and pushed my wings harder than I ever had. I grabbed Lovi, but my right wing suffered some damage.

"Ah!" I saw the once white feathers become stained in my blood. Lovi hissed in pain and I set to quickly healing his wound, but I felt pain erupt in my head as I was knocked back by another I hadn't seen before. The man glared down at me and his spirit animal slithered over Lovino to attack me. I tried to shove myself away, but the snake wrapped around my leg.

Tears began to run down my face. It was too scary!

Lovino groaned in pain and looked over, "Damn it!" he yelped. He gripped his blade tightly and hit the snake, knocking it off my leg.

"Grazie fra-"

"Don't go thanking me, yet! Just run!" I nodded as he blocked another attack from the stoic man. I stood and began to run, unable to fly due to the cut, but my attempt was cut short by the huge cat. I cried out as it sunk its teeth into my left wing and claws into my side. I could feel the blood running down everywhere, but I couldn't see anything with my face pressed into the concrete.

"Feliciano!" Luddy! That was surely his voice I heard.

The weight of the cat was lifted off of me and I was free to move. I turned and looked up to see Ludwig standing above me. His wings were stretched and his sword was readied for the fight.

"You must be the men who attacked Romano."

The masked man nodded and bowed lightly, "Sadiq Adnan, pleased to meet you, however, I hate to sat that we won't get to know each other for very long."

Ludwig glared and looked down at me, "Feliciano, go get the others. Be careful."

I nodded and shakily stood to happily get help for him. I began to run towards the building and noticed Gilbert was already fighting against the stoic man while my brother was lying unconscious behind the tanned man.

I banged on one of the doors and frowned about the fact I was leaving bloody prints behind, but it was enough to fish Peter and Savi out of the room, "Go … get … big brother Francis, Toni and Arthur …" a wave of dizziness washed over me and I fell back against the wall. Savi yelled something but I couldn't hear it. I waved him off and closed my eyes for a split second. When I opened them again I was surprised to see Toni and frnacis rush to Lovi's side to protect him and fight the man. Arthur and Peter were readying to fight Sadiq and Savi was kneeling beside me muttering words I barely heard. He ripped up his shirt and began wrapping my side with the cloth.

While he took care of that, I watched the battle unfold. Luddy was having difficulty now that Heracles had pulled a blade to fight along side his spirit animal. Toni punched the stoic snake man and Francis fought the snake. Arthur laughed and held out his arm, "Flying mint bunny, attack from the side!"

There was nothing there but Sadiq still got hit by something. How strange. Peter took advantage of the man's surprise and summoned his iron fists (some weird glove like weapon that packed a really hard punch) and launched himself forward, but was stopped short by another young angel. I had not seen the kid before that moment. He stood up and wore a similar hat and outfit to that of Sadiq. His eyes glared at Peter.

"Kadri! What wonderful timing!" Sadiq laughed, summoning his weapon, "I guess you can take the brat?"

Kadri nodded and pulled a small dagger from his waist. The blonde child frowned, then smiled, "Fine, I'll fight you!"

I winced as Savi tightened the makeshift bandages, "Mi dispiace mio fratello, but I have to go help now …" I nodded and watched my little brother run off to join the fight against these men. Antonio seemed to appear suddenly beside me, holding Lovi in his arms.

"Feli, please keep each other safe …" I nodded and pulled my brother into my lap with a little bit of the strength I had left and saw he had no real big injuries. A smile crossed my lips and I looked up.

Arthur was having trouble holding his own against Sadiq, while Savi and Peter were managing to team up against Kadri. Heracles and his cat had Gilbert, Gilbird and Ludwig back up against a wall, losing quickly, while that one guy and his bear were trying to get them from behind. Big brother Toni landed a hit on the other man while Francis took on the snake.

I wished I could have been more useful …

Gilbert took to the air and his black eagle followed quickly, before spiraling down in an attack against the cat. I yelped in horror as the bird was swatted away and felt to the ground, unmoving.

"Gilbird!" the albino man swooped down to his spirit animal, but was attacked from behind like I had been. Luddy ran to help him. Francis fell as well. He tried to heal himself, but he was already too exhausted.

Antonio was over powered now … I wished I could have seen what else had happened … but … I was so … sleepy …

Damn it! My fucking head was killing me when I opened my eyes. I looked up and frowned, seeing I was in my little brother's lap, but anger and worry over came confusion when I saw the drying blood on his wings and the stained cloth around his waist. Damn those fuckers were going to pay for what they did to him. I didn't understand how Heracles could betray me like this, but the look in his eyes … the way he moved … it was obvious he wasn't himself. Those bastards did something to him and I frowned thinking about his little Japanese lover and how he was taking it.

I pushed myself up and winced as the bruises on my ribs protested the movement. It looked like potato two was down for the count, as well as eyebrow freak and the French pervert. My eyes scanned the street turned battle ground and I grew angry at a mini version of that Sadiq fuck holding Savino up by his neck. Peter aimed a fist at him, but it was dodged when the kid launched himself into the air. Based on his wing size, I guessed he was a healer.

I stood and glared. They were going to fucking pay for doing this to my brothers! I soared into the air and grabbed Savino from the kid's grasp. Savino gasped in air and looked at me, "'bout damn time …"

"Smart ass." I muttered back, letting him go. He righted himself in the air and then Peter motioned for them to do some weird attack they'd planned. It didn't work as planned, but I really, _really_ should have been focusing on what was going on around me. I heard the tomato bastard scream my name right before I felt the piercing cold of a blade sinking into my back.

The taste of blood welled up in my mouth and I pulled away and turned to see that Egyptian bastard holding a knife covered in my blood. His eyes gave away no emotion, nor did his face. He just watched as I began to fall out of the air. Why did I have to be so bad at fighting and protecting my brothers? I closed my eyes and waited for the impact, but instead I found myself in another's arms.

I opened my eyes and was met with emerald green ones. I smirked, "Nice catch, bastard." he didn't smile like usual. His eyes became cold and his form became rigid. He sat me down.

"Stay put Lovino." I nodded, not liking the tone in his voice. He turned back to the Egyptian and held out his arm to his side, summoning his weapon: a giant battle ax.

His eyes lit up with something I'd never seen in him before and a wicked smile crossed his face. He clutched the weapon tightly and pushed up into the sky.

I could only describe that look as blood lust. He laughed swinging the blade, and managing to land a hit on Gupta. The Egyptian thinker angel had little reaction time and ended up gashed across the chest. Blood seeped from the wound and he wined, showing the first expression I'd seen him with.

His hand gripped the wound as he dodged another attack from the Spaniard. He was losing speed and ended up with another gash in his back. The blood splattered across Antonio's face and chest, sending shivers down my spine.

"Stop!" everything suddenly stopped. Antonio looked up in surprise. Another angel stood with crossed arms and a look of displeasure on his face.

The kid looked up and frowned. "Kadri, I thought I asked you to stay home." the angel landed on the ground.

Sadiq looked at him with a sly smile, "Finally decided to join my side, Cy?"

Cy shook his head, "No, Sadiq. I came to collect my brothers. You really stepped too far by taking over Heracles mind like that." the angel walked over to the confused Heracles and pressed his hand to the Grecian's forehead. Those blackened eyes cleared up and became the color they used to be.

"Cyprus? What are you doing here?" he asked lazily, as his cat returned to its normal little grey self.

Cyprus smiled lightly, "I got worried when I came home to find Kadri missing again, then I received a distressed call from Kiku saying that you went missing. I knew Sadiq was probably up to no good."

Heracles looked around and frowned lightly, "Just what happened exactly?"

The angel shrugged, "Fighting a bunch of angels, making a mess of things. Sadiq's usual brand of 'fun'." He turned to the kid, "Come on Kadri, we're leaving."

Kadri reluctantly walked over to him, "I wish you'd get to know Sadiq a little better, brother, he's better than that lazy Grecian any day …"

Cyprus nodded, "Yeah, yeah," his eyes darted to the side, "Sadiq, I think you're outnumbered now. I won't kick your ass for putting my brother in danger again, but think next time, please."

Sadiq laughed and scratched his head. His sword disappeared and he looked to his comrade, "Alas, our little Heracles and Kadri are being sent to their rooms. Come on Gupta, my friend." Gupta looked to the snake, which slithered onto his arm, returning to its normal size, before the two escaped. Antonio growled and lowered himself to the ground. His black wings (which I realized I hadn't seen until that fight) folded against his body. His hard green eyes scoured the battle ground and landed on Francis and Gilbert. A new wave of anger washed over his expression, but softened only slightly when Francis stood up and rubbed his head.

"Oh, my, my, If it isn't our pirate friend," pirate? Francis stood up and rubbed his arm. He walked over to Gilbert and began healing his wounds.

That's when Antonio turned to me and marched over. I would be lying if I said the look in his eyes didn't scare the living crap out of me. I tried to back up, but found myself pressed tightly against the wall, with no way out. The awning above me wouldn't rip apart too easily if I tried to fly and would most likely hurt one or both of my wings.

He grow closer and closer, the angry, dark look still on his face. I whimpered in fear as he knelt down beside me, using his ax as a balance. Antonio's free hand shot out and grabbed my chin, and he set to turning my head side to side, checking me over for something.

I jerked my head out of his grasp, but he did it again, this time letting his fingers ghost over a wound on my head. I winced and his look darkened, "What were you thinking, Lovino? Turning your back on the enemy like that! Are you that stupid? Were you trying to get yourself killed?" he pulled me into his arms and let his ax drop. The weapon dissolved into thin air and he wrapped his arms tightly around me, careful to avoid the wound in my back … which was honestly giving me troubles, what with the pain and the blood loss.

He trembled and ran his fingers through my hair, "Oh god, Lovi! I could have lost you!" I frowned. What the hell was that supposed to mean?

The tomato bastard pulled back and his eyes no longer held that dark, blood lust, nor anger. All of that was replaced with tears and worry.

"I'm fine, bastard. It won't take long to heal. Besides, my brother needed me." I blushed at how close his face was to mine, the bastard.

He shook his head, "I should have protected you better, mi querido!" the man pulled me back into a tight embrace.

"I'm fine, damn it!" I tried pushing him off, but I was lacking the strength, "Get off!" but my words fell on deaf ears. He kept muttering things like 'Lo siento' and 'mi querido' and 'mi tomatito'.

"Damn it, Bastard!" I growled, still failing to make him leave me alone. He smiled and pulled my face to his. My eyes widened as his lips massaged mine. The Spaniards tongue blushed against my lips, but I refused to let him in. I finally managed to pull away from the kiss, my face ablaze.

He smiled and pressed his face into my neck, "My cute little Lovi~!"

"Gah! I'm n-not y-yours and I'm n-not Lovi! I've t-told you you have to c-call me R-romano!" I cursed myself for stuttering around him.

"So cute~! Just like a little tomato~!" he kissed my cheeks then leaned in for another kiss on my lips, but the second they touched mine I bit down on his lower lip and refused to let go.

"Ah! Lowi! That huwts!" I let go of his lip and he pouted, "Not cute~!"

I scoffed and saw Francis walk over to heal my wounds, before he made his was to my brother. I looked at Feliciano and sighed. He'd been so hurt in the fight … had it not been for that Potato bastard … he might have died. Ugh! This sucked!


	10. Chapter 10

Feliciano's eyes fluttered open and I smiled lightly at my little brother. Francis had healed what he could, but lack of energy was taking his toll on him. He hoped Feliciano would be able to handle the rest.

"Hey, fratellino, how are you holding up?" I asked. He looked at me and smiled softly.

"Ve~! Fratello! You're okay!" I nodded and looked at Antonio.

"Can you take him to his room? I would, but … still recovering." the Spaniard nodded and easily lifted the Italian. He walked up the stairs and started heading for my room, but I grabbed his sleeve. I couldn't believe this but …

"No, his room …" I pointed to a door just down the way. Feliciano looked at me with wide eyes.

Tears spilled over them, "Ve~? Lovi? Do you mean it?" I nodded and looked away.

"He saved your life. You would have been killed if he hadn't stepped in. If you fall because of this, at least I know you're safe. I fucking hate that bastard … but I … careforyou!" I muttered the last bit.

Feliciano kicked happily, wanting to run off to tell that potato the good news but both Antonio and I told him he needed to heal and rest first.

"Besides, the Potato will probably notice you in the bed when he goes in there," I looked down to see said blonde helping his brother and Mattie.

Feliciano nodded and quietly went to his room, where he got comfortable. Antonio kissed my cheek quickly, before darting off, saying he had somewhere to be. I glared and crossed my arms, called him a bastard and sighed when he shut the door.

I looked around and sneered at how perfectly clean the room was. Hell, even Feliciano's things were neatly stack up in a corner of the room.

"Ve~ fratello?" Feliciano asked, hovering his hand over his side. His palm began to glow as he muttered his healing incantation.

"What is it?" I glared at him.

His golden eyes met mine and he smiled, "Are you and big brother Toni together?"

What the fuck kind of question was that? Who does my brother think I am? I growled and once again cursed myself and my stupid cheeks which lit up red, "Hell to the no!" I shouted, "That perverted fucking tomato is not my boyfriend, nor lover. We are not together! And we never will be! I'd rather DIE first!"

Feliciano giggled softly, moving his hand to his wounded wing, "You two are cute together~"

If he wasn't already injured, I'd have kicked his pasta loving ass into next week! I stood up and stormed out of the room, cursing him the entire way out the door.

There was no way in hell I'd ever like Antonio at all! Why couldn't this mission just be over with?

The potato bastard passed by me and I saw the worried look on his face. I couldn't help but laugh. He probably thought I did something terrible to his room while he was out, which honestly seemed like a pretty good idea. Maybe later, though.

I wanted to sink into my bed and sleep for the next hundred years. The blankets were inviting, but I needed to shower first. Not only was I covered in sweat and blood, but that bastard had moelested me too!

The hot water was heaven on my skin and I felt refreshed and ready for a nice long sleep. I wrapped my towel around my waist, deciding to just sleep naked, rather than in my underwear and opened my bathroom door.

"Gah! What the fuck are you doing in my room?" I shouted, looking at the Spaniard, who was sitting on my bed reading a book.

"Oh, Lovi~! I came to see how you were, but you were in the shower so I just sat down to wait~" he smiled and closed the book.

"I'm fine, now get the fuck out! I thought I fucking locked my door …" I grumbled watching him stand up. However, the dumb ass didn't get the point and instead of leaving he came close to me.

"Lovi's wings are so pretty and white … I wish mine were white." he looked back and the pitch black wings folded neatly against his back.

"Pfft! White wings aren't anything special. They get dirty faster." I scoffed crossing my arms. He chuckled, "They are special Lovi~! They represent purity and cleanliness!"

"Yeah right, I'm as about as pure as -" he cut me off with an unexpected kiss.

I punched him in the stomach and covered my mouth, my face once again returning to that red color I was hating so much.

"Ow … Lovi that hurt!" he frowned, wincing in pain.

"T-then s-stop fucking k-kissing m-me!" I shouted. He smiled and wrapped his arms around me, "I can't do that Lovi, I love kissing you~!"

I guess it was possible for me to become even more flustered and red, because a part of me liked it t- NO! I was not going to fall pray to these weird thoughts! I didn't like Antonio, nor did I fucking like his kisses!

I shoved him away and stormed over to the bed, "Go away, Antonio."

The Spaniard's face lit up with joy, "Aw, my name sounds so amazing when you say it, mi querido!" I rolled my eyes.

"Just fucking leave!" I pointed to the door. Antonio ignored me and sat down on the bed as well, "But Lovi~ I want to just sit with you and talk or something~!"

"Well, I don't want to."

He laughed lightly, "Oh, come now, mi querida~"

If it would make him leave, "Fine. Start talking. But if I'm not interested in the first few minutes, I'm kicking you out."

Antonio nodded with a bright smile, "Lovi~ you're so kind! So …"

"You mean you had nothing planned to talk about? Get out!" I glared at his laughing face.

"Please, just let me stay for a little bit longer …"

I looked at him and sighed, "Fine … but don't go touching me, you bastard." I made sure my towel was tight around my waist, before pulling my blanket out from under me, "And make sure you're gone bef-"

His arms slipped and around my waist from behind and his face rested in the crook of my neck. My face began to turn red and I tried to shake him off, "What did I just say, bastard?"

Antonio laughed lightly and buried his face deeper, "Lo siento, mi amor, I was just thinking about how beautiful you are."

Beautiful? Did he seriously just call me beautiful? I was NOT beautiful … so why didn't I hate it?

"Just, go away bastard, I want to sleep." he let go and I felt a coldness return that I hadn't realized before that I even had. Slowly, I pulled the blanket over me and curled up. My eyes fell shut, but sleep wouldn't come. I come feel Antonio close by, but he kept true to his word and didn't try anything funny.

I couldn't be sure, but I think an hour had passed and I still couldn't sleep. What the hell was wrong with me tonight?

The bed shifted as Antonio began to rise to leave. He leaned over me and placed a soft, embarrassing kiss on my cheek. I glared, "Te amo, mi Lovi~" he whispered. My hand shot out and grabbed his collar, my eyes opened, "You can't leave yet, I'm not asleep."

He had a look of shock on his face, but it melted into a warm smile, "So cute …" he crawled back onto the bed. I closed my eyes again and tried again, but failed.

I would've killed him for what he did next! The stupid bastard pulled me into his arms and tried to hold me! I struggled in his grasp, but his hand reached up and ran through my hair. His other hand made small circles on the small of my back. I glared, "Bastard …"

"Lovi? Why are you an angel?" I looked up at him, but he was staring at my curled wings.

"Why do you think?" what was with him and his stupid question? His green eyes met mine and he looked saddened or something.

His forehead came down to rest against mine, "You would have had to be killed …"

"There ya go, now let me sleep!" I pushed against his chest, but he just hugged me tighter, tears forming in the corner of his eyes.

"But who could kill you? You're … you're amazing~!" that's it. I was going to kill him!

"I am not! Why are you such a dumb ass?" Antonio rubbed his face in my neck again, "Who did it? Who killed you?"

Still on this subject? "It was just a bunch of low life thieves my grandfather knew. They killed my brothers and me. Let me go!"

His eyes darkened slightly and I immediately stopped struggling. Antonio was not here, but deep in his thoughts which were making him angrier by the second. A scowl replaced his smile and his hand gripped my hair. I cried out in pain and looked at him. This side of Antonio terrified me.

"You're hurting me, bastard!" I cried out. My words seemed to bounce off of him and no matter how much I begged for him to let go, he would not. My last resort …

I snaked my arms around his neck and pulled his face down to meet mine. He always seemed happy when he did weird shit like kissing me, maybe it would snap him out of it.

Sure enough, his eyes widened and he let go of my hair, opting to kiss me back. The Spaniard pulled back when he noticed me trembling, "Lovi~?"

"Damn it bastard! Don't scare me like that!" I hit his chest weakly a few times, "You were hurting me!"

Regret washed over his face, "Lovi I … I'm so sorry … I just got so angry thinking about how those men … they took away your life …"

"I don't care! I'm fine here with my brothers! They need me here with them." I was glaring, but like usual, he didn't notice.

His fingers brushed away the tears I had forming in my eyes, "Lo siento …" he kissed me gently. I don't know why, but I clung to him and wouldn't let go. I hated him so much, but despite his dark side, he made me feel safe and wanted.

"I hate you, bastard, so much!" I curled up against his chest.

He chuckled, "I know, Lovi~" Antonio covered the top of my head in kisses. I was finally dozing off when I felt an electric like jolt go through my body and a moan escaped my lips. It was that damn curl of mine. And the bastard touched it!

"What was that?" he looked at me, his fingers still touching that curl.

"Let go of that!" I groaned, shifting, wishing I hadn't worn only a towel to cover up my shame. He tilted his head, "But why?" he gave the curl another tug.

My face was flushed red as another sexual moan was ripped from me, "Damn! Just let go!" I panted lightly.

Antonio removed his hand and stared at the curl in wonder, almost like a kid in a candy store. I glared and pushed out of his arms and rolled over. Damn the stupid bastard and damn my stupid curl and damn the arousal that came with it. What the hell was god thinking when he connected that curl and that hormonal need?

"I'm sorry!" he yelped, trying to pull me back into his arms, "I was only curious!"

"Curiosity killed the cat, moron."

"Satisfaction brought it back again~!" he laughed, "Now I know not to touch it … please forgive me?" he rested his face on my shoulder.

"NO! Now go to sleep!" I wished I'd said go away instead.

"You mean it Lovi~? I can stay in here?" the Spanish angel laughed happily and pulled me against his chest, "Te amo! Buenas noches, my Lovi~!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, bastard. Buonanotte." I closed me eyes and was soon fast asleep. You ever wake up and wish you could just go back to sleep and, you know, never wake up again? That was me the next morning. I don't know how they got a key or how they broke into my room, but I was going to kill Savino and Feliciano.

I opened my eyes to see the two hovering over me, smiling ear to ear. "What the fuck do you two want?" I made a move to get out of the bed, but realized two things. Antonio was still tightly wrapped around my waist and my towel was fallen off with my blanket resting slightly lower than I would have liked.

My face felt like it was on fire as I struggled to pull the blanket up higher and push the sleeping bastard off, "It's not what you fucking think! Seriously!" they both laughed. Feliciano smiled, "Oh, fratello! I knew you and Big Brother Tonio would be so cute together! I'm so glad!"

"I said it's not what you think! Get out!" I yelled, "Wait, why the fuck are you in here anyway?"

Savino looked at me, "What? We can't visit our older brother and his boyfriend?"

I snapped. Had it not been for Antonio's arms around me, like I was some bone to a dog, I'd have kicked that brat's ass.

Feliciano smiled, "Actually, we're here because training is going to resume today at noon. Ve~ Luddy says we need to work harder than before. If it hadn't been for that stranger coming along, we wouldn't have survived."

I nodded grimly, "Okay, now get out!" I snapped. Savino nodded, "Okay, okay, come on Feli, I think Lovi is up for round two~!"

"Gah! I will kill you both!" I tried to jump up, but was still being held down. The door shut behind my idiot brothers and I sighed, rubbing my hands over my face.

"Mmm … I like waking up to Lovi like this~!" I looked down to see Antonio staring up at me. I blushed like some stupid school girl and crossed my arms, "Just let me go."

He pouted and let go. But his pout turned into surprise when I stood up. "What?" my eyes drifted down and saw that I was completely naked, "Damn it! Shit! Fire and fuck!" I grabbed the towel and wrapped it around myself. Antonio's face had even turned red.

"I … I'm just gonna go, Lovi. I … uh … have something to do …" he stood up and left quickly. I sighed in relief and got dressed. I honestly had no idea how I could make myself face everyone, especially with what my stupid brother and Antonio had seen and what not. It was going to be a long day.


	11. Chapter 11

I stepped out into the fresh air and sighed. So far, so good. Maybe I should just turn around and lock myself in, hide under the bed and never come out. Yeah, that sounded much better than training. Before I could reenter my room, Feliciano ran up, "Ve~ fratello! You're just in time to walk with me to training!"

"Since when do you want to walk with me?" I glared. This was unusual. He typically went with that German … boyfriend (I shuddered at the word) … of his.

"I wanted to talk to you, Lovi." he smiled.

"About what? I mean seriously, why is every one suddenly wanting to talk to me?" my arms folded across my chest.

"Ve~? What do you mean?"

"Nothing. Just talk."

"Ve~? Okay." his hands connected behind his back as we walked, "I just wanted to thank you for letting me be with Luddy. I know you don't really like him, so it means a lot." I huffed and rolled my eyes, "I also wanted to say how happy I am you found someone to be happy with …"

"Wait! What?" I turned to him with daggers for eyes.

He whimpered and backed away, "Y-you and big brother Tonio … you were sleeping together, weren-"

"No! I mean, yes, technically, but we weren't doing anything damnit!" I hated the way my cheeks became pink and red like this! "He wanted to talk last night and I fell asleep. That's it!"

"Ve~? So, you're not with big brother Tonio?"

"NO! God, Feliciano, just when I thought you couldn't get any more stupid. As soon as we break up this troublesome dark angel business, I'm going back home. He can't go, so I'll finally be free of that bastard!"

"Ve …" he nodded and we continued on our way to the training spot.

"Good, you two are finally here. We can begin." the potato sighed, "Last night was a terrible loss. Sadiq barely even fought and we were brought to our knees. Because of their ability to apparently control an unwilling mind, like Heracles, we have to be careful. We don't know if that power extends to any of us. I'd hate to have to go into battle against a powerful enemy and someone who knows all of our battle strategies."

"Che," I huffed, "just like him to worry about strategies over our lives." someone sat down beside me.

"Aw, don't be like that, Lovi~ he cares, he just wants us to win, too." Antonio flashed his perfect – I mean, stupid – smile. I rolled my eyes.

"I don't honestly care. I'd prefer it if we got out of this as soon as possible. He sooner they leave or are destroyed, the sooner I can get off this rock and go home. Nice lazy days in the courtyard are all I need to be happy."

"You'll come visit me, right?" he chuckled. Was that sadness I heard? No?

"As if! Once I leave, I'm NOT looking back. I'd rather die than come back here and see you! Make it easier for yourself and just leave me alone, why don't you?" I turned away and wondered what he was going to do next. Maybe wrap his arms around me and call me some cu – stupid! – nickname and try and kiss me. Or maybe he would laugh it off and beg me to come visit him.

But no. he looked away, "You're not coming back ever?"

"Not if I can fucking help it, tomato bastard." I looked at him, wondering why he wasn't trying to hold me or something.

He looked at me with a faint smile, "Okay then, Lovi, I'll leave you alone now." he kissed my cheek and walked off to go join that blonde pervert's side. The pervert looked at him and they began talking.

"What the hell?" I muttered. I finally got what I wanted. The bastard promised to leave me alone, but why did I feel empty. Why did it feel like I didn't really want him gone? I shook my head of confusing thoughts and threw myself into the stupid training session. It could probably really help me since it was defense. I may have been a fighter but I didn't like fighting bigger and slightly scary enemies.

After the late training, I decided to take Savino and Peter into town and buy some clothes or whatever the two were talking about.

"Shit, you see that outfit?" Savino pressed his face onto the glass (mostly to annoy the store manager, who looked at him disapprovingly for smudging her window). "I'd give my left wing for something smooth like that! Think of how many ladies I'd get!"

Peter laughed and we continued on. The blonde angel wanted to stop and try some of the ice cream at this one shop, so I gave in and we got some. I hated being the guardian over two immature angels. You'd think they would be more mature being dead for so long but … honestly … it seemed to make maturity levels go down for some people.

I spotted a familiar sign in the distance and sighed. Mind as well see how Heracles is doing. He had been in that fight, too. Hell, maybe the lazy bastard would be able to tell me something new about our enemy, a weakness maybe?

I walked inside and told the other two to shut up, because I didn't want to hear 'why' I was in here in he first place. The building was mostly quiet, but I could hear shuffling in the back. And there were a few customers littered about the room. I noticed one pair had their eyes on me and the boys. A tall, pale man with glasses and dark hair and a woman with long pale brown locks, pinned back on one side with flowers.

"Romano?" I looked up and saw Heracles walk in from the back. Kiku was close behind him, looking uncomfortable as he walked over to the counter and began checking the food and making new food.

"Hey, Herac-"

"It's him!" Peter growled, causing a scene. I grabbed the back of his head and pushed down, ignoring his cries for help.

"Sorry about him. I actually came to talk to you about yesterday, do you have a moment?" he looked to Kiku then back to me. He nodded an motioned for me to follow him to the back. I dragged Savino and Peter along with me.

He led us to a weird room with a table low to the ground. I guessed it was Kiku's doing? There was a blanket sprawled on the floor next to a pile of pillows. Heracles sat there, "Sorry about the mess … Kiku is quite angry with me right now, so I've been forced to sleep elsewhere."

I nodded, "I see, but I didn't come here to talk about your sleeping arrangements. I want to know what the fuck happened yesterday? One day you're telling me you hate that masked bastard, the next you're gladly helping him kill us?"

His eyes shifted around the room, "Yeah, Gupta has that effect on others. It's not the first time I've fallen victim to that." he laid down and two small cats came out of no where. One was his grey spirit animal, the other was a black and white bob-tail.

He lazily rubbed the cats' backs and closed his eyes, "If you're wanting help fighting him, I'd be more than happy to put him in his place. Cyprus and I have been wishing he'd get off his high horse. It's a real bad influence on Kadri. And Kadri really does look up to Sadiq.

"He wasn't always this bad, I guess you could say he was a decent man up until a little while ago. Just like any villain in the story, there was something that made them the way they are. In this case, it was the reincarnated soul of a woman he had been in love with for many years. Let's see … all of once lived together during the Ottoman Empire … right? Yeah, that sounds about right. Cyprus and Kadri were taken in by my mother, a very strong willed Grecian woman. Over the years, a man came along. He was from Turkey, Sadiq as you must've guessed," his eyes fell on us, "A very cocky man who loved to help out my mother. He fell in love with her, but she did not love him back. My mother loved no man, not even my father. Sadiq had been filled with rage and slaughtered us all. Then, he too was killed. My mother finished her tasks in the after life and went on to become reincarnated, never truly forgiving Sadiq for killing me, Cyprus and Kadri. She could not care for her own life. I did not care either way, nor did the other two, and so we forgave him.

"I chose to fall, and Cyprus and Kadri fell with me, rather than separating what little family we had made, and for the longest time it was just the four of us, soon five, when Gupta came along. But things couldn't last. I'd met Kiku and Cyprus moved out with Kadri. Gupta opted to stay by Sadiq's side no matter what and our family had split. But do not be fooled, that is not what caused this change in Sadiq.

"You see, I mentioned before, my mother, whom he had been so deeply in love with, had been reincarnated. Well, he found her. She was just as beautiful to him as she was then, and even though she knew nothing of him anymore, it did not stop him from pursuing her heart. A soul never changes, even when the memories forget. My reincarnated mother still preferred a single, strong willed life to being strapped down to any man. She turned him down, over and over. You may think it's silly, but love is a very powerful emotion. It can will armies to move and cities to fall. It can bring both war and peace.

"Sadiq fell victim to the heartbreak, for the first time, letting his worry-free attitude fall. He discovered what great power he had that night. He was able to destroy anything in his path with just his blade. He killed her again, this time instead of becoming an angel, she became a reaper. You may find out about them one day …" he looked at me, before continuing his story, "Sadiq let the power consume his heartbreak and became something else. He abused his power and of course Gupta followed him without a word, a very loyal friend. Cyprus and Kadri still cared greatly for the man and tried to help him, but over time, accepted who he had become and in Kadri's case, looked up to him.

"Kiku had become quite fearful of angels for the longest time, but I finally coerced him to trust some of us again. But that was ruined a few days ago, when Gupta showed up. I don't remember much, but I do know that when Cyprus left me here, Kiku, who does not usually anger easily, was flustered and almost threw me out. I managed to convince him of Gupta's power and he let me stay here in the living room."

I nodded, not really knowing what to do with this information I had on Sadiq and Gupta. I looked at my brother and Peter, who had tears in their eyes, "That poor man!" they chimed together. Idiots.

Well, one thing was for sure, we didn't have to destroy Sadiq as long as we calmed down his power. In order to do that, all we really had to do was knock him down a peg and defeat him. That way, he knew not to keep up his fighting, that we could stop him. Right? Ugh, thinking this hard made my head hurt.

"Grazie, Heracles, for everything. I hope we can bring the man back to normal … or something like that." he nodded, but only closed his eyes and fell fast asleep.

I took that as our cue to leave, "Arriverderci, Kiku." I muttered. He waved and returned to his customers.

I stepped outside and took a deep breath, "Let's just get out here and head back now. I'm sure Feliciano is worried sick about us."

We could take no more than three steps when we were approached by the couple from the sushi shop. The woman had a soft smile, but I didn't quite trust it, not that I trusted anything, really.

"Hello." she said.

I raised my eyebrow, "Um, Ciao?" I began to walk around her, but the man moved in front of me. I glared, "What the fuck do you want?"

"We just want to talk to you about something."

"I'm getting sick of fucking bastards wanting to fucking talk all the fucking time!" I shouted.

She laughed, "My, my, my, very rude young man. We were honestly looking for some people who've been missing for awhile. One of my friends hasn't seen them in a long time and was beginning to worry. Besides, my Roderich has noticed a lack of an annoying friend of ours."

"What makes you think I've seen them?"

"Because my friend said you were the one they kidnapped. The last time she saw them, they were coming to meet you. Where are they?"

Wait, she wanted to know where the three bastards were? I rolled my eyes, "Who gives a shit? If you were really their friend, you would know, right?" I moved to pass them again, but was once again stopped, "You're really starting to piss me off."

"And you're making me angry as well. We just want to know if you'd seen our friends." she held open her hand to her side, summoning a weapon. She was an angel as well. Although … who in their right mind would have a frying pan for a weapon?

"Listen, they're at my fucking hotel. Put away your stupid frying pan and follow me. Maybe you'll convince the bastards to leave."

"You sure letting them go is a good idea? You and Tonio were getting kinda close – ouch! What was that for?" Savino yelled out, holding the spot on his head where I had hit him.

"For running your mouth about things you don't know anything about, little bastard."

The woman looked at us weird, "I'm Elizaveta, by the way and this is my ex-husband, Roderich."

I rolled my eyes, choosing to ignore them.

"I'm Peter, this is my best friend, Savino and his older brother Lovino, but he doesn't like it when people call him that."

"He prefers boring old Romano, instead!" Savino laughed. I threatened him with my fist and he shut up.

Elizaveta smiled. By the time we made it back, it was already dark, but everyone was sitting in the hotel parking lot, surrounding a little fire in a small barbecue pit. Where they got the stuff to make this happen, Mattie probably knew.

Speaking of, that fucking potato was sitting with my brother wrapped up in his arms and in his lap, while Matt was in the potato number two's lap, making out. Ew. The French pervert was trying to coerce Arthur into joining in the love fest, while Antonio, like Feliciano, had a marshmallow roasting on the small flame. It was a wonder this group hadn't gotten themselves into trouble by starting the fire in the open like this, not that it mattered with Mattie.

As we walked up, the guys all looked up and smiled or looked on with confusion. Francis, Antonio and Gilbert's eyes all lit up in joy.

"Roddy! Have you missed me? Come to let me steal your vitals?" the potato laughed, much to the man, 'Roddy's', chagrin.

"Ah, mes amis, 'ave you come to join the party?"

"No, no, we actually came to make sure you three weren't dead. You've been missing for sometime now, you know!"

"If I had my piano, I would be able to show you my utter disgust in you." I didn't like him. He annoyed me.

I looked at Antonio, but … for the first time … he didn't look back. He was busy talking with Elizaveta. I glared and crossed my arms, without really knowing why I was feeling a stabbing pain in my gut and heart. If he wanted to ignore me, then so be it! I stormed away and went strait up to my hotel room.

"Gah! It shouldn't be bothering me this much, damn it!" so why did it?


	12. Chapter 12

My eyes blinked open and I frowned, not recalling when I'd finally fallen asleep. I sat up in my bed and looked around the room. Nothing was out of the ordinary. Things were exactly where I left them. But everything felt off. Something was off about today.

I showered and dressed, going through my normal routine, still feeling odd. Walking outside, I could see the sky was darkened with clouds. So that was it. It was just some bad weather coming in? Great. Just fucking wonderful.

I walked slowly to the training area. Not because I wanted to 'take the time and sniff the roses', but because I wanted to avoid my brothers and Antonio as long as possible. I probably wouldn't have issue with Feliciano since his head was up that potatoes ass. Ew.

But Savino was becoming a small problem lately. Maybe it was being down here for so long, or maybe he was finally acknowledging that he had two older brothers. Either way, I was about ready to snap and go back on my promise.

I entered the clearing and found the potatoes had already started working on defensive moves. I saw that Elizaveta and Roderich were no longer there. Good. Maybe they had left for good. Unfortunately, the pervert and Antonio were still there. I rolled my eyes and sat down, not really wanting to join in training. Feliciano seemed to have a similar idea. He was partially hidden behind a tree gazing at that blond bastard.

Rolling my eyes, I caught a glimpse at Antonio. He was in that usual spot, talking with the pervert. He didn't look happy like he used to, but I supposed it was just the weather. Clouds like this brought people all kinds of sadness and sleepiness and what ever else. I looked away when he glanced up and his eyes met mine. That's all I needed was for him to think I was staring. Which is NOT what I was doing!

It was about break time, when Feliciano slipped off with his … ugh, don't make me say it again … to do god knows what. I forced myself to not relive those horrifying images. Savino was talking to Peter and Mattie was making out with Gilbert. Once again, ew. The eyebrow freak was fending off the pervert, leaving Antonio still leaning against the tree. I didn't get it. Usually he was up my ass, trying to talk or hold onto me or some embarrassing things like that, but he was staying away. It wasn't like him to actually listen to me when I told him to keep way.

Antonio preferred to ignore those commands. I was about to head over when a high pitched squeal sounded through the trees.

"Francis! Antonio! Gilbert! Ellie was right!" I turned to see two girls running up. One was a girl I thought I'd seen before, but wasn't sure. She had richly tanned skin and twin ponytails tied up with bright red ribbon. The other was a short haired blonde. There was a ribbon tied into her hair as well.

"Femke! Michelle!" the three smiled, going to meet them. The blonde girl wrapped her arms around Antonio's neck tightly and laughed lightly.

"I missed you, Toni!"

He hugged her back, "Missed you, too, Femke~!" I glared at this scene before me and turned away.

"Oh~! Who are these people? You're new friends?" Femke said, walking up to me smiling.

"Hardly. You should take them away. Then again, beautiful women such as yourselves should never sink so low as to be caught with men like that." I grabbed her hand and kissed it gently, giving her a nice smile. No one could ever say I was mean to pretty girls, no matter what feeling I got when they hugged my- not mine! God what was wrong with me?- Antonio.

She blushed deeply and smiled, "Oh!" Michelle joined her side and smiled, "You're cute~! What's your name?"

"Lovino Vargas, but you can call me Lovi." I kissed her hand as well. They giggled and turned to their friends, "He's pretty great! How come you didn't introduce us earlier?" I saw pain flash across Antonio's eyes, but I must have been mistaken. I felt an arm rest on my shoulder.

"You~a ladies think he's~a great, you haven't ~a seen nothin' yet." Savino smirked, his accent suddenly more prominent that it used to me. I glared lightly. He constantly tried that on so many women back home. It usually worked, but he was always looking for new prey to try it out on.

"Oh! Michelle! There's another one!" Femke gushed, grabbing Savino's hand, "You're adorable! What's your name?"

"Savino, I'm~a the handsome brother~" I slapped his arm and let out a soft chuckle. It was a rare sight indeed, but it happened!

Savino laughed as well, "You know it's~a true!"

"Ve~? Lovi, Savi? Who are they?" we looked up to see Feliciano walking out of the trees, the potato sucker close behind. I instantly noticed the slight limp and forced myself not to throw up. The middle brother tilted his head and walked over.

"I remember you!" Michelle smiled, "From the arcade!"

Feliciano smiled, "Ve~! Yeah!"

"You know him?" Femke pouted.

"Ve~! I'm Feliciano Vargas!" he held out his hand to take the girls' hands, "You're both so very lovely~!"

I snickered at the look on he potato's face.

The girl's giggled again. This was fun, I had to admit. Much better than being molested by Spaniards. Savino bid the girls a good-bye before going back to join Peter. I rolled my eyes as Savino said something and then high fived Peter.

Feliciano soon took the girls' attention when they realized he was not only cute but as straight as a circle. Francis got bored and walked away, as well as Gilbert, who went back to Mattie. Antonio … he sat down next to the girls and helped fawn over his soft hair and cute face.

I rolled my eyes, feeling that stabbing pain. Maybe I was sick? Or perhaps I'd pulled something during training. The blonde potato stood next to me, much to my chagrin, "You look angrier than usual." he noted.

"What the fuck do you know?"

He sighed, "I know when you look normally at your brother and when you glare daggers."

"Just leave me the fuck alone, potato bastard. I'm done for today." I walked away from him and made sure to 'accidentally' kick up some dirt near my brother and that idiot, Antonio. "Oops." I glared.

I spent that afternoon locked up in my room, huddled under my blanket. Stupid Feliciano. Stupid Antonio. Stupid everything.

It was late afternoon when I'd awoken from my siesta to knocking at my door. I didn't want to answer it, but whoever it was, was being persistent. I pulled a pillow over my face, but the person knocked louder.

"Damn it! I'm coming! Merda." I swung the door open and I don't know why I was so disappointed, I mean who was I expecting.

I was greeted by the blonde, Femke. She smiled brightly, "Hey, Lovi, can I come on for a minute?" I didn't see why not. I opened the door wider and let her in.

"How can I be of service, gorgeous?" she blushed.

"Oh you!" she playfully slapped my arm, "I actually came here about Toni." here we go.

"Listen I don-"

"It was impossible NOT to notice the looks of jealousy he was giving at our flirting, but that's all it was. Meaningless flirting. I just want you to know, there will never be anything between us. I love Antonio and don't want him to think I'll be unfaithful to him or anything." she smiled, "You're such a nice guy, and I'm so sorry if I'm coming off rude or anything~"

I didn't know whether to laugh or cry, "Don't worry … I … I'm not exactly … into your type …" she looked slightly confused, and maybe insulted, "Or Michelle, or Elizaveta …"

"I don't … oh … oh! Oh!" she laughed, "I see! That's so cute!" I glared. I was not cute, nor was my sexual preference.

"So why were you flirting?"

"I'm Italian, it's in my blood to flirt with pretty girls, even if I have no intention of sleeping with them." Femke laughed and nodded, "I see, so then we're good?"

I nodded, just wanting to get back to my nap. She hugged me tightly and kissed my cheek, "I'm so glad! I really like you and am glad we can be friends!"

"Me too." she swung open the door and stepped outside, "Well, see you late Lovi~!" She stopped, "Oh, Toni!" I walked up to close the door and saw her grab his arm, "Come on, let's go~!" his eyes met mine and her looked genuinely shocked and surprised. I shut the door and flopped onto the bed. Pain was gripping me again. Why did it get like this every time I saw Antonio with Femke or Michelle or Elizaveta. The way he was ignoring me also hurt. It was what I fucking wanted! So why was it so fucking painful?

I couldn't stand the bastard, but when he wasn't there to hold me and call me stupid names … it felt wrong. I didn't like him, but … I didn't hate him either. I didn't really mean to drive Antonio away. How was I supposed to know he wouldn't be able to handle my insults forever.

Somehow, I felt that wasn't really why he was driving himself away. For awhile now, he'd laugh at being called bastard, idiot or whatever other names I'd thrown at him. Antonio would smile and hold me closer when I hit him, so that couldn't be it either.

_"You're not coming back ever?"_

_ "Not if I can fucking help it, tomato bastard."_

_ "Okay then, Lovi, I'll leave you alone now."_

That was it? Was he upset because I said I wouldn't come visit him? Really? I stood up and shook my head. That bastard …

I slipped on my shoes and walked outside, listening to the thunder in the distance. My spine tingled. I still hated storms. And it seemed bad things liked to happen to me during those times.

My heart pounded lightly when I thought of Antonio pulling me into his arms – not that I wanted him to! It's just … I was tired of the bastard treating me differently, ignoring me. Besides, it felt odd without him pestering me.

I knocked on his door and waited, shifting my weight. I heard shuffling from inside and the door cracked open to reveal Antonio. His eyes were slightly puffy and red, "Lovino?"

"Shut up bastard … I … I didn't mean what I said … I wouldn't rather die than come visit you. I might – MIGHT – consider coming and visiting you after I go home. Might!" my face heated up.

"Lovi~? You mean it?" he stepped a little bit closer to me, his eyes beginning to glitter (?).

"I said I might, bastard!" he grabbed my shoulders and pulled me into his arms for a tight embrace.

"Oh, Lovi~ that makes me so happy!" he twirled me around the room.

I kicked to get out of his grasp, but he held on tighter than ever. "Just put me down, I still have questions for you!"

"Anything, mi tomate!" Antonio happily pressed a kiss to my forehead, cheeks and nose.

"Why the hell did you ignore me?" the Spaniard's eyes widened in shock.

"Because you told me to …"

"That never stopped you before …" I frowned, crossing my arms over my chest. Was he seriously this stupid? It was a wonder I was in l- able to put up with him.

A certain sadness over came him and he shut his hotel room door, "My Lovi~" he walked up and grabbed my hands, "I was afraid I was getting too close to you. When you told me you were never going to come back, the thought of losing you forever hurt and I knew the more time I spent with you the worse off I would be when you left." his eyes met mine as he brought my hands to rest over his heart. My own heart sped up. "Lovi~ this heart beats for you."

"B-bastard! You barely know me!" I couldn't rid myself of that stupid blush.

He chuckled and pressed a kiss to my forehead, "I know, but that doesn't mean I don't want to get to know you better. You're such a mystery to me, mi tomatito. When you blush, you remind me of my favorite fruit, when you show those rare smiles, it makes my heart skip a beat, and you're so beautiful. I want to hold you whenever possible and I want to be the only one to kiss you and feel you in my arms.

"I have spent a great deal of time being lonely, and then I found you, my love." he kissed the side of my mouth gently. My knees felt weak and I was thankful (I can't believe I was saying that) that he was holding me close to him. He eyes met mine once again and I felt a rush seeing the passion in his eyes. "I love everything about you, my Lovi~ your eyes, your skin, your hair, your lips, you personality, though rough around the edges, has a core I'm dying to see. I love you, my Lovino Romano Vargas." he kissed me with a fiery, melting kiss.

It seemed too soon, I mean we had just met, but, it felt better to have him treating me like this again. When he finished assaulting my lips with his own, he pulled back and smiled happily.

I glared at him, "Bastard." I clutched onto his shirt and rested my head against his chest. Antonio's hand rubbed my back soothingly. Yeah, I didn't hate him at all. I definitely didn't hate him.

Thunder cracked loudly and I tensed up. "Lovi~?" the Spanish man mumbled, pressing kisses onto the top of my head.

"What is it, tomato bastard?" my voice came out a little more … trembled … than I would have liked.

"Are you okay?" his fingers ran through my hair.

I nodded, but more thunder made me jump. "Lovi, my love, are you afraid of thunderstorms?"

"N-no! I just don't like them … I … we were killed on a night like this …" I whispered, not really knowing why I said that. Antonio smiled, "Don't worry mi tomate, I'm here now to hold you." he dragged me over to the bed and sat down before pulling me into his lap. I closed my eyes and tried to relax. The rain was coming down now, hard, from what I could hear.

Antonio opened his mouth and began singing a Spanish lullaby. I didn't understand much, only a little because of the similarity between Italian and Spanish.

"Feeling better, my love?" I nodded sleepily. "Good. I love you, my sweetheart." I blushed lightly, but was too tired to reply or insult him. He began singing the lullaby again and his deep, soothing voice was the last thing I heard before falling asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

I woke up in the middle of the night to an unusually loud crash of thunder. My hands instinctively shot out in search of something, but my foggy brain couldn't precess what it was. When I sat up, I realized Antonio wasn't there beside me anymore. Where the hell had he gone?

Another crack of thunder shook the room and I yelped, pulling the blanket around my head. Tears pricked my eyes as images and memories rose to the surface and began taunting me, reminding me of what happened so long ago. I trembled and cursed Antonio for leaving me alone here.

"Lovi?" I screamed and jumped. I felt those strong arms wrap around me and pull me against his chest, the blanket slipping from my head, "Lovi, sweetheart, are you okay?"

"I'm not you s-sweetheart, bastard." I muttered, looking at him with what was probably a very pathetic dirty look.

His thumb rose up and brushed my eye, wiping away the tears that had been threatening to fall, "You're crying …"

I pushed his hand away, "I was not! I just … poked my eye trying to find something!" he kissed my other eye, "Then what happened to this one?"

My mouth opened to retort, but I couldn't think of anything, "Shut up!" he chuckled and pulled me close, "It'll be okay, mi amor, I'm still here."

"Where the hell did you go?" I closed my eyes.

"I was at the window, watching the rain." he explained. I nodded and looked at him, "How did you die … Antonio …"

The Spaniard's arms wrapped around my happily, probably because I used his real name. "I've been waiting for you to ask that, my love. It's not a happy tale, but I'm sure it's one you need to know to understand me …

"I grew up in a small coastal village in Spain. It was just me and my sister and mother for a long time, since my father had died sometime before. When we were about fifteen and sixteen, my sister and I lost our mother to a terrible illness. With nothing left to hold us down to land, we sold the house and most of our belongings and bought a small ship.

"Over the next year or two, we happily sailed the Mediterranean and Atlantic, going from place to place, just seeing what the world had to offer. I told you about what happened to my sister …" his voice grew quiet for a moment, and I looked up into his face. It was that frightening dark again, "I'd lost everyone that meant anything to me, mama, papa, mi hermana. The Brits left what little bit of ship was left un-destroyed, me holding onto it for dear life. I think I was eighteen then, when I was picked up out of the sea by pirates.

"Their captain took pity on me, so instead of feeding me to sharks, they took me aboard their crew. He told me my pain could become my strength and trained me to fight properly. Years were spent aboard the ship, which eventually became mine. I was twenty-three when he gave me that ship, along with his prized weaponry and title as captain.

"For two more years I sailed those seas, destroying all who got in my way. I did terrible things Lovi, things I'm not proud of now. I killed and became one of the very men who had destroyed my life. It was a wonderfully beautiful day when I died. I was lying out on the deck and we were two days from our next port. My crew was busy running around, doing whatever it was that they did, when we were suddenly attacked by the very same ship that tore apart my life years before.

"My crew was slain a little too quickly, or capture a little too easily, leaving me to fight. I fought hard, my love, you should have seen me, but I was outnumbered. Their captain was slightly faster with his gun. I fell and realized how meaningless my life seemed. I was turned into a dark angel, of course, for my sins against man kind, but I promised myself I wouldn't be that man anymore. So many lonely years passed until I met you, my love. You give me something to live for~!" he leaned over and kissed me.

I blushed, but didn't say anything. My heart pounded lightly. So that's what made Antonio scary sometimes, his pirate side. I hoped to never see that side of him again. I rubbed my face into his shirt and closed my eyes sleepily, "The storm stopped, so you can go to sleep now, pirate bastard …" I yawned and quickly gave him a peck on the lips, but only because I was too tired to think strait! Antonio held me close and I fell asleep.

I woke up to knocking on his door, that was driving me crazy. Why couldn't people just let me sleep? I stood up, but Antonio reached out for me, "Lovi~?"

"Door, bastard …" I yawned and opened the door, forgetting I was in Antonio's room. I was met with a very confused Femke.

"I thought this was Antonio's room, I'm sorry … um …?" she tilted her head. I felt arms wrap around my waist tightly and Antonio pressed his face into my neck.

"Damn it, pirate bastard! Get off me!"

Femke looked horrified, "Antonio?" he looked up and smiled.

"Hey, Femke~! What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to walk with you back to the clearing … but … I can see you're busy …" tears welled up in her eyes and I felt rally bad, because I knew how she felt. The blonde girl turned to walk off, but I reached out for her, "Femke, wait!"

Antonio looked at me, hurt. Why the hell was he feeling hurt? Ugh! Too confusing, "Femke, hey … I … I'm sorry, okay … I know how you feel about Antonio … but he was acting weird and I didn't really expect him to admit he … well … and … I didn't want for you to get hurt."

She smiled softly and pulled me into a hug, "It's okay, Lovi. I had a feeling I'd never be what he was looking for. I'm just glad he found you. I kind of suspected he swung the other way … I was just in denial."

I smiled softly. I hated seeing pretty girls cry. She waved us off and left. I turned back to see Antonio sporting puppy dog eyes, "What's wrong with you, bastard?"

"You seem to really like her … you always smile at her and stuff …" I sighed and pushed him into the room before shutting the door.

"You're going to make me say it, aren't you. Come right out and reassure you, right? Bastard," I said, "I'm not into Femke, or Michelle. I … god, I don't think I've ever fucking said it out loud, so you'd better listen because I'm only saying it once. I'm gay. I prefer men over women. I just get a rise out of flirting with girls … it's just who I am."

Antonio smiled ear to ear and wrapped his arms around me, "I love you, Lovi~!" he kissed me. I pushed him away after a second and glared, "Yeah, yeah, just get ready so we can get to the training area. Feliciano and Savino are already going to think the wrong thing about me, I'd rather not fuel that fire." he nodded happily and went to shower.

"Lovi~ do you need to shower, too~?" I blushed at the suggestive way he offered to shower with me, "Just go shower bastard, I'm going back to my room to change and what not."

"You'll walk with me, right?"

"Sì … now just go!" I stormed off to my room to shower and change. I walked out of he bathroom, happy and content. Antonio was waiting for me outside of my room, and we started walking towards the training area. He grabbed my hand, but I pulled away. Antonio grabbed it again and I sighed in defeat.

Savino looked up and smiled with the 'I knew it' look. Feliciano 've'd' and ran up, despite my hard killer glare, "Are you and big brother Tonio together now?"

"Sí!" Antonio cut in, pulling me against his chest, in a half hug.

"Damn it, bastard, I never agreed to anything like that!" I pushed him away and huffed, but Antonio only smiled.

"Today, we need to work on our offense. A good defense is good, and I think we're strong enough, but a good plan always has some form of offense to help weaken the enemy."

"Lucky for you, the Awesome Me is here to help you." Gilbert shouted. And so the fighting began. My arms were sore and I had a few bruises all over, from where Arthur had not gone easy on his offense.

"Lovi~! Go out with me tonight, por favor?" Antonio grabbed my waist. I pushed him.

"No!"

"Please? Please go out with me?" he rubbed little circles on my side.

"No, now stop asking."

"Lovi~! Go out on a date with me, por favore?"

I looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "Since when do you speak Italian?"

Antonio laughed, "Since I fell in love with you~! I thought it would make you happy." he smiled. I couldn't deny that it did give me a sense of satisfaction knowing he was attempting to learn my language. Maybe … maybe I would return the favor? I knew a little bit already, but mostly those little words every person in the world knew.

"Uh … that's cool, bastard."

"So will you go out with me tonight?" he stopped us from walking and grabbed my hands.

"If I say yes – and I'm not saying I am – but if I said yes, where would we go?"

The Spaniard laughed, "I'd take you out to dinner, a restaurant of your choice, the maybe a movie or some place fun. Then towards the end of the night, I would take you somewhere special to end the night perfectly." he'd obviously put a lot of thought into it … and it would be a damn shame to put all his planning down, right?

"Fine, I'll fucking go with you, but it had better be worth it." he smiled and kissed me, "Oh, grazie, Lovi!"

I blushed and turned away,, "Yeah, whatever."

Once I was back in my room, I was digging through the few clothes I had, trying to find something suitable to wear. Antonio hadn't told me what kind of restaurant we were going to, so I had no idea if I was supposed to dress dressy or less so. Nothing I had was good enough, I mean … it's not that it mattered if I looked okay … it was just Antonio.

I grabbed a white shirt and threw on a black rolled sleeved shirt on top, black pants and a hat. Good enough. I convinced myself, hoping it was. I checked myself over once more before heading out.

Antonio was waiting for me in the parking lot of the hotel. He looked up and – surprise! – smiled at me, "Lovi~! You look amazing! So beautiful." he placed his hand on the side of my face and gently rubbed my cheek, while his eyes roamed over my face. Finally, they landed on my own and he leaned forward, capturing my lips in a soft and slow kiss.

My knees felt weak and I stumbled forward into his arms – no that's not girly, damn it! – and he grabbed me around the waist to hold me steady. His tongue ran against my lower lip. I parted my lips, allowing the battle to begin. Our tongues met in a dance for dominance, and Antonio quickly won.

He pulled away and I frowned, "I love you, Lovi and I love kissing you, but we still have to go out~!" the Spanish idiot dragged me down the street until we found down town. "Now where would you like to eat, my love?"

I looked around and saw a few restaurants that looked okay, but they were crappy imitation Italian and those pissed me off. I came from the land of Italian everything and some of these pretenders angered me more than anything. 'Authentic this' and 'authentic that', bah! To hell with those places. I knew authentic, and that was not it.

There were a few other places, but I finally settled on a small steakhouse. I figured it was something we could both enjoy, since I honestly didn't know much about his tastes, other than tomato, that is.

We walked in and he requested a more secluded table. The waiter in charge of us nodded and led us to a corner of the steakhouse. He took our drink orders and left us alone for the moment. I shifted nervously and looked at anything but Antonio. I wouldn't admit this to him, but this was my first real date. I'd carelessly flirted here and there, but I'd never taken any of them seriously.

But seeing as how this was a first real date I'd even been on, I couldn't help but be nervous. I didn't know how one was supposed to act on a date. It was already hard enough being around Antonio. He wasn't like one of those girls. I couldn't just tell him how pretty and beautiful he is … or could I? I shook away the thoughts. I couldn't help but feel that I was the … woman … in this relationship. I hated that. Antonio made me feel girly.

Ugh! I didn't want to be the girl. He will bow before my will and like it! He'll be the wom-

"Lovi~? Are you alright? You're making weird faces …" I looked up at Antonio and felt a blush cover my cheeks.

"I'm fine, bastard. I was just thinking." I sipping the drink I hadn't even noticed had been placed in front of me.

Antonio smiled and reached across the table to take my hand. I pulled away and glared. I mean seriously, we were in public! He laughed lightly and grabbed my hand again, "You don't like holding my hand?"

"No … yes … wait … what?"

"If you're ever uncomfortable with anything, Lovi, please tell me. I don't want you to be uncomfortable." he rubbed his thumb over my hand. I nodded and looked away.

The waiter came back to take our orders. Antonio ordered some steak things with cut tomato on top. I went for a beef pasta with cream sauce. I would have preferred tomato sauce but at least there were tomatoes in it.

He brought us our food and we ate in silence. I frowned about the awkwardness of everything. We didn't speak and when we did, it was small talk.

"This is crap." I muttered, biting into another piece of meat, "We should have gone elsewhere."

He laughed, "Yeah, could have been better. Next time we'll go somewhere else."

Next time? I felt a rise deep inside, like … like butterflies, damn it. There I go feeling girly again. I rubbed the back of my head, hating this feeling.

He paid for dinner and we left. Antonio laughed about the food quality as he took a hold of my hand. How was it one actually flirted with another man? Especially one who seemed content that you weren't doing anything at all. I wanted to show him I didn't hate him, but how? My eyes fell on our linked hands. In was a basic hand-in-hand, nothing special. So what if I made it more special? Carefully, trying not to alert him I was doing anything, I moved my pinky to link with his index finger. Gah! So embarrassing! My face heated up and I turned away. So far, the idiot didn't notice, which was good! I didn't really want him to … yet, at least.

The Spaniard was still rambling about some of the cuisine he'd tried on his voyages around the world, so I tried moving my pinky over and letting my ring finger link his index. I stole a glance at Antonio, who was still completely oblivious to my lame attempts and being flirty with him. Why was this so hard?

One more time, I shifted my fingers over one. He seemed not to notice, but I was foolish to think he hadn't noticed anything at all. He finished it off by shifting his fingers to where our hands were completely linked. Antonio gave me a very happy, but warm smile as he brought our hands up and placed a kiss on mine. I glared and turned away, rubbing at my face, hoping the blush would just fucking go away.

"Te amo, mi amor," he said.

We continued on to the movie he'd picked out, which was just as lame as dinner. Something about some person doing some weird stuff … okay … I admit … we weren't really watching the film. I tried! Honestly, I did! But Antonio had to go be a weirdo and keep leaning over to kiss my cheek or hand. I'd swat him away, but he'd come right back. When I turned to chew him out, he just kissed me full on the mouth, not letting me go except to breathe. That was how the movie went. I'd finally get him to stop attacking my lips and he'd find a way to trick me into looking at him again, the bastard.

The movie let out and I walked away with a much redder face than I would have liked, not that I fucking liked a red face in the first damn place! And he whispered that this next part was special. My heart beat quickly and my mind raced with all the possibilities. Was he the kind of sappy romantic that took his dates out for that girly shit. A nice walk to a pretty park and then 'oh, imagine the fireworks that were totally unexpected' or amusement park where we'd 'get stuck' at the top of the Ferris Wheel, over looking the city at night.

No, damn it! That did not sound like fun!

We walked and sure enough, we came across a path that led to a park or something. Few other people were out, walking dogs or just enjoying the fresh night air.

"I hope you like this, mi tomate~ I discovered it awhile back and love to come here when I want to think or get away for awhile~" I nodded and we walked past the park and into the trees. The walk was short, but when we arrived, I had to admit, it was pretty damn cool.

It was a small house in the middle of the woods, much like a child's clubhouse that had been abandoned. The walls were covered in vines with bloomed white flowers and blue and purple buds that were closed up.

"Those open during the day, while the white ones close up! Isn't that just amazing~?" I agreed and he took me on a tour of the inside.

"Well, Lovi~ here's the inside!" it was about the size of a medium bedroom, with a sink, cabinets and a bunk bed. The bottom bunk was broken, or just non existent, since there was a writing desk below the top bunk. The windows were frosted over with dust and dirt, one of them even cracked down the center. The floor creaked under my weight, but still held strong. Unfortunately, the rug that used to lay on the floor was completely deteriorated and ratty.

"This is the cutest thing, Lovi~" he motioned for me to follow him to the wall he was by. When I walked up he pointed to a small carving in the paint and wood.

'HRE + IV' were scratched into a heart.

"Isn't it cute? I wonder if they're all grown up now. Wouldn't it be adorable if they got married~? Young love!" I rolled my eyes, but I couldn't help but wonder the same thing.

A few more minutes of exploring took us out of the small play house and back into the trees. "I hope you liked that place, Lovi~ I love going there. You're the only person who knows about it, besides me~" he leaned down and kissed me.

"And me." we broke apart and looked up to see Kadri. He tilted his head slightly and watched us carefully. After what I learned, I couldn't very well hurt the boy and I couldn't let Antonio do it either.

"Very good, Kadri, you've found them as I've asked." my eyes darted up to where Sadiq was, full out in his dark angel glory. His black wings extended and moved to keep him in the air, and his blade was already summoned at his side. "You're such fools to think it would have been smart to leave with out the others."

I felt something brush my leg and looked down to see Gupta's full grown snake slither by and hiss lightly. A sharp point touched my back and I knew he was there behind us. Antonio growled beside my and his grip tightened on my hand. I turned my eyes to see Gupta had a knife to him as well.

"Hold on Lovino." Antonio muttered darkly. He pulled me away from the blade on my back and dragged his body down on his, slicing his shirt open, but also cutting his back. Blood splattered in all directions as he released his pitch black wings from their confines. He grabbed me and launched us into the air, away from Gupta and his blades.

Sadiq laughed, "Crafty, are we? Well, we'll see how you fare against me now." he shot forward, but Antonio dodged it and soared up higher, "Lovino, go back to the hotel and find the others." he pulled a pocket knife from his side and tore open the shirts I was wearing. I let my wings unfurl.

"I'm not leaving you here Antonio!" I knew he couldn't hold off all three until then. We were pretty far from the hotel, which meant he could die before I got help.

His eyes turned to mine with that dark look, "That was not a request, but an order. Go now."

I glared and pushed out of his arms relishing slightly in the fact my wings hadn't been used as often as they should have.

"No." I summoned my sword and turned to block an incoming attack from Kadri. "I'm not going to let your stupid ass get killed."

Antonio glared, but said nothing as he summoned his ax. Soon his face was over come with that same blood lust I'd seen him with before. He fought off Sadiq and Gupta.

I took a nasty cut to the arm and cheek, but was able to knock the angel unconscious, luckily. Then, after laying him down on the ground I went to join the fight against the other two. Seeing Antonio being backed down drove anger through me like no other. Time to use my violence against someone who fucking deserved it.

I flew up behind Gupta and attempted to slice one of his wings, which would render him unable to fight in the air, but he dodged it and turned on me. The Egyptian angel nicked my stomach and I cursed Antonio for cutting off the only only protection I had against the man before me.

"Antonio!" I screamed. Blood leaked from the wound in his stomach and Sadiq pulled the blade from him. The Spanish Angel fell from the sky, his weapon disappearing. Sadiq laughed, "One down." he looked at me, "One to go." I dodged an attack from Gupta and made my way down to the fallen Antonio. He smiled up at me, blood dripping from the corner of his mouth.

"Lovi~" his hand slid down my cheek, wiping away my tears, "I love you …" I picked him up the best I could and cursed my weakness, and began flying as fast as possible away from the woods and back toward the hotel. Feliciano and Francis would be able to heal him, right? Right?


	14. Chapter 14

I could feel them behind me. I could hear their taunts about killing him, but he wasn't dead. I just knew he was still alive. The hotel was in sight and I bit my lip hoping to keep up my pace a bit longer. Sadiq's voice faded and and I sighed in relief. Even he knew just the two of them couldn't take on our little army.

Feliciano was walking up the stairs when he saw us, "Fratello!" I let myself fall against the ground, trying to be careful of Antonio's wounds. The other ran out and Francis immediately set to work on healing Antonio. Feliciano summoned his energy and placed them over my wounds, but I pushed him away, "Him … heal him …" I breathed heavily. Feliciano nodded and began helping the Frenchman.

"What the hell happened?" Gilbert looked at me.

"Sadiq and Gupta … attack us." I huffed, crawling to Antonio's side and grabbing his hand. Fuck everyone else. I didn't care that they could see my tears. He'd risked his life for mine and I was useless to be of any use to him. Femke came running out with Michelle at her side, "Oh, god Antonio!" She knelt down as well and also began healing him. I swore if he didn't get better I was going to kill him.

"Chelle, go find us some water, we'll 'ave to clean 'im up. The wound is almost closed. 'Ow are things for you, Feli?"

"Ve~ Fine, he's going to be okay." I sighed in relief and squeezed his hand. Michelle brought back the water and they cleaned up the wound. Feliciano fell back on the ground and smiled, "Just fine." he then turned to me and offered to heal my wounds while they took Antonio to his room. I frowned, not wanting to be separated from him, in case he woke up, but knew Feliciano was right. He took me to my room and slowly worked his hands over the cuts and bruises.

"Fratello?"

I looked at him.

"Big brother Tonio is going to be just fine. He just needs rest. That's all." his smile wasn't very reassuring but I knew he knew what he was talking about. I nodded and closed my eyes for what I thought was a split second, but when I woke up, I was alone in my room. The sun was shining through the window and I began to panic.

Where the fuck was my – I mean, the – tomato bastard? I winced, sitting up. I guessed Feliciano hadn't been able to heal all the deeper bruises. I pulled on an old shirt, I think the one Heracles let me have, and ran outside and down to Antonio's room.

I knocked on the door and a tired looking Francis opened the door, "Oh, mon ami, you've come just in time. Antoine was just asking for you~"

He let me in and I walked over to Antonio. Francis left the room to give us so alone time.

"Mi tomate~!" he whispered, "You saved my life~!" he brought his lips to my forehead, "I was afraid I was going to lose you, Lovi~"

I rolled my eyes and tried to blink my tears away, "You're such a bastard! You could have died!" I poked his chest.

"My Lovi worried about me~?" he laughed, "That makes me happy." I glared, "No, I was not! I was worried about my own skin! If you died, who would have distracted Sadiq while I got away?"

Antonio kissed my hand, "I love you, Lovi~"

"Shut up, bastard." I laid my head on his chest and closed my eyes, "Stupid bastard."

The Spaniard fell asleep and I sighed, getting up. I was going to see Sadiq defeated for this. No one hurt the stupid jerk but me.

I rose from the bed and muttered a soft good-bye to Antonio and kissed his cheek. Stupid Antonio. I walked from the room and ignored Francis asking me some stupid question. I needed to find Heracles and get him to tell me if he knew where they were hiding. Even if I had to die, I was going to make him pay.

I knew I was being followed by my idiot brothers and that potato bastard, but hey, the more the fucking merrier, right? They didn't dare try and talk to me, only kept an eye on my from a distance. I entered the shop and saw Heracles handing a woman some tea.

Kiku was behind the counter, smiling happily, so I guessed the two had made up? Then again the smile became a blank look when he spotted Heracles watching him.

"Oh, Romano … you're back again?" I nodded, "I need you to fucking tell me where the hell that masked bastard is hiding out. Even if I have to burn the city to the ground, I'll find him, so just make it easier for me."

Heracles tilted his head slightly, "Romano, I think you should be calm about this."

"Fuck being calm." I glared, "That bastard nearly killed An- me, nearly killed me, and I'm not going to sit around and wait for him. I want him now."

"Say please?" I turned. Did this guy just have a knack for showing up unwanted right at the perfect fucking moment? Gah! I mean seriously? This was the third time? Fourth?

I summoned my weapon, much to the surprise of the normal humans in the shop. Kiku frowned, "Heracles-san, do something, please?"

Heracles nodded and each one of the human fell asleep, one by one. When they awoke they would probably not remember any of this.

The potato and Savino summoned their weapons as well, while Feliciano brought out his flag and ran to hide behind Kiku.

Sadiq smiled and ripped his shirt from his body, "Now these are odds I'm willing to take." Gupta readied himself for the battle as well. Sadiq pushed forward, using his wings to add power to his kick. The kick sent my little brother flying across the room. Feliciano ran to his side and I looked back at Sadiq. Somehow, I felt much less powerful with him there standing before me.

I raised my sword, but it was useless. He backhanded me and sent me to the ground. The potato sucker was trying to fend off Gupta, and that fight quickly was going in the potato's favor. That fight took to the outside.

I looked up at the Turkish dark angel, who smiled down at my from beneath that mask, "I wonder what that Spanish brat will say to me when I serve him your head upon a silky pillow, a smile on your face and my name carved into your cheeks." he slashed down with his blade, but I blocked it.

Heracles pushed him off and glared, his cat turning into it's huge form. "You want some, too, old friend?" Sadiq laughed, cutting at the cat, who leaped back and hissed. Heracles helped me up, "I sent your brothers to the back room for now. The flag waving one said he'll try and heal the other's wounds but he has several broken ribs." I nodded and rejoined the fight against Sadiq.

The man was quickly able to dodge all three of the attacks coming his way, but I managed to catch him off guard and delivered a blow to his side with the hilt of my sword. My victory didn't last long because he returned the favor with his knee. I fell to the ground and began wheezing. Pain erupted in my side and I saw spots across my vision.

"That … fucking … hurt … you … bastard!" I pushed myself up and shot at him, knocking him through the window. The man punched me in the face and sent me to the ground. Tiny cuts spread across my body as I rolled over the glass. He rose above me and raised his sword to drive it through me, but he was knocked back by the cat.

"Romano, get up!" I growled and pushed up off the ground. How could an angel be this strong? Of course, he spent most of his days on Earth training and what not while I usually lazed about the courtyard doing nothing.

I regretted that most of all. Maybe if I'd tried harder, I could beat him, but I wasn't strong. I'd been so useless. Even now, Heracles was doing better than I was.

Each time I tried to attack Sadiq, he blocked the attack with barely more than a scratch. I would be sent flying back and I would end up in intense pain. I was sure my right wing was broken in two places and that hurt beyond belief, as well as the deep gash in my side that was bleeding profusely.

The potato slammed Gupta into the wall beside me, knocking the Egyptian out cold. "Romano, are you okay?" I scoffed, "Either help us with him, or go protect my brothers!" I stood up and covered my side with my hand. Blood dripped from the wound. Part of me screamed to just run and join my brothers, but the other half remembered the sight of Antonio falling from the sky and hitting the ground hard.

I glared at Sadiq, who jabbed his blade into the huge grey cat. The cat fell and Heracles looked up, and for the first time, I saw anger cross his face. He pulled a hidden dagger from his boot and rolled beneath Sadiq and slid onto his feet behind him. He lifted the small blade and managed to cut the Turkish angel in the side, before Sadiq managed to move, "You're quick when you want to be, Heracles," he chuckled, wiping the blood from his side, "upset I hurt your little kitty?"

The Grecian said nothing, but instead took to another attack. Sadiq blocked attack after attack but the usually slow and lazy Heracles was unusually fast when angered. Sadiq was having trouble blocking properly and had little to no time to attack the man back.

"Damn Karpusi!" Sadiq chuckled. I took advantage of them being distracted and lunged at Sadiq myself. I was hoping to end the fight, not a life.

Sadiq managed to block my attack easily, but I caught Heracles by surprise. The fallen angel stumbled back, losing his balance and hitting the ground. Sadiq kicked me in the gut and sent me into a light pole. When I regained my breath, my eyes widened to see Sadiq raise his blade to finish Heracles off.

The blade swung down and blood splattered across the street. I gasped. Standing above Heracles was Kiku, a huge slice from chest to hip. Blood spilled from the wound and his mouth. The Japanese man fell to his knees and back into Heracles's arms.

I watched in horror as Kiku died in his love's arms. It was all my fault. If I'd just let them fight … I mentally beat myself up and wished to take it all back.

If only I'd let them be. If only I'd dodged the kick, or something. Damn it! I couldn't save anyone, could I?

Heracles closed Kiku's eyes and kissed his forehead. He looked up at Sadiq with pure anger and rage. His wings tore through his shirt and he rose from the ground. The Grecian grabbed his dagger and the fight ensued. I was forced to watch the two men tear into each other, neither one gaining an advantage over the other. I crawled over to Kiku and found there was no way, even if Feliciano healed him, for him to be revived.

My vision began to blur and I looked up to see the fight. Neither was winning still.

"Ve~! Fratello!" Feliciano knelt beside me and began healing the wound in my side.

"Damn it … felici … ano … get out of here before he kills you."

"Ve~ Luddy is going to help. He won't let that man near us." I nodded and glanced up to see that the potato had indeed joined the fight and Sadiq was now growing weaker. I had kind of wish I'd have been the one to defeat him, but the fact I'd be going home soon made up for it. Feliciano and Savino were safe and that's all I could ask for.

Sadiq crashed to the ground before us and his mask lay shattered beside him. He was still alive, but pretty messed up, the un-masked bastard.

Feliciano stood up and ran to the potato and began healing his wounds. Heracles landed beside me and dropped his dagger to the ground before grabbing Kiku's body.

"I … I'm so sorry … I shouldn't have-"

"No, it's okay. He died protecting me … which means he still loved me … that make me happy. And," he looked at Sadiq, "his death was not in vain. After this, he should hopefully return to the egotistic dick he used to be." I don't know why but it was kind of good to see Heracles's passive, lazy face again, "Kiku was very special. So very brave when he wanted to be. I'll miss him dearly. Romano, my friend, don't take love for granted. Not everyone gets a chance at it. Unfortunately, it seems as though mine was not meant to be. Neither was Sadiq's. Your brother is lucky to have someone to himself like this," I looked over and saw their sickening love fest.

"Yeah, yeah, they love each other …" I gagged.

Heracles smiled softly, "I really was lucky to meet him." he kissed Kiku's forehead again. His cat limped up to him, the wound already healing. Spirit animals healed quickly as long as their angel partners were unharmed or not fatally wounded.

The cat mewled sadly and his partner rubbed his head softly.

"Ve~? What's that?" I looked up and saw three black cloaked figures coming in quickly. I prayed they weren't enemies, but something felt off about them. I summoned my sword again and stood.

"Feliciano, prepare to run when I tell you to." he nodded and gripped his white flag. Savino stumbled out of the wrecked shop at the worst possible moment, "What the hell happened?"

"Savino, stay beside Feliciano." I heard the potato bark. Savino nodded and walked over to Feliciano. The figures landed, and I couldn't help but notice they all had one black wing and one white. What the hell were they? Obviously they were angels, but I'd never seen any with wings like that.

"We've come to collect his soul." a male spoke in a thick German accent. He pointed to Kiku.

So that was it. They were the very same type of angel that took the souls from the dead and either reincarnated them or used them for angel material. I glared. It was their fault I was even like this in the first place.

"Lovi? Feli? Savi?" my eyes widened. I knew that voice.


	15. Chapter 15

I let the sword dissolve as I walked towards the middle figure.

"You know them, Romulus?" a female's voice spoke. He pulled off the hood and it revealed the face of my grandfather, forever young.

Savino and Feliciano went to move forward as well, "Ve~! Nonno!"

He opened his arms and I slammed my fist into his gut, "Oof! Lovi? What was that for?" tears rolled down my face and anger rolled through me.

"It's your fucking fault you bastard!"

Romulus's eyes widened.

"Fratello?" I heard my brothers mutter. I hit him again, "All your fault! I had to watch my brothers die because of you! I died because of you! I hate you!"

"Lovino, I didn't-" he started, trying to pull me into his arms. I pushed him away and wiped at the tears, "Do you know what it's like to see a man drag a blade across Savino and Feliciano's throats? No of course not! You left us to fend off those men! I learned what you were! They told me after I died. You fucking asshole! It's your fault!" I hit his chest over and over, losing my resolve.

"Ve~? Lovi? What are you talking about? Those men were after-"

"Some 'fortune' this fucker stole or whatever." I crossed my arms. Romulus looked like he'd been slapped in the face.

"I thought you boys ran away … when I cam home, you were gone. There was no sign of anything like that … I didn't even … I …"

The two figures lowered their hoods and I did a double take on the blonde one. He was identical to that potato freak.

"Großvater?" The potato freak smirked, "You're here, too?" the two began talking about things like that. The woman looked down at Heracles and sighed. He looked at her and smiled softly.

"I knew you boys would keep fighting …" she kissed his forehead and moved to Kiku's body to extract his soul.

I turned back to my brothers. Feliciano was thoroughly confused, while Savino looked as though I'd only confirmed what he probably guessed.

"I'm sorry boys …" he grabbed me unexpectedly and I soon found myself in a spine crushing hug. Feliciano smiled and ran over to join, hesitantly followed by Savino. "I should have been there. I should have stopped them. Can you three ever forgive your old nonno?"

Feliciano 've'd' and nodded exclaiming how much he missed him, while Savino smiled a little more warily. I knew he'd forgive him, but I never would. I couldn't. Not after what I'd seen.

The blonde with the long hair bid farewell to his potato offspring and went off. Followed by Heracles's mom. Nonno smiled and hugged us one last time, promising to come visit us as soon as he got a day off.

I walked over to Heracles who was placing the coat that Kiku had been wearing over his body, " I should probably give him a proper burial and call his brother to let him know."

I offered to help but he said it was his duty. I nodded and left him alone.

"Ugh! My head hurts …" I jumped lightly, turning to see Sadiq sit up, "I guess I'm done for, right?" he chuckled, "I didn't realize how strong he got …" I saw a tad bit of regret flash over his eyes as he stood and went to wake Gupta.

"Come on buddy, seems we lost big time," he turned to me, "Don't worry, I'll still be around to mess with ya!" he winked and left.

I rolled my eyes and made my way with my brothers and the potato back to the hotel. I made a mental note to check up on Heracles before I left. My heart heart skipped a beat painfully. That's right. I was still leaving for home soon.

Antonio was pacing in the parking lot when we'd finally made it back. He looked up and ran over to me. "Lovi~! Where have you be- what happened? Why are you covered in blood?" he began to inspect the cuts that Feliciano had not been able to heal.

"It's nothing. I went to see Heracles and Sadiq showed up. It's nothing. Feliciano healed the major stuff." I rolled my eyes, but when he touch my wing I hissed in pain.

"Lovi! Your wing …" that familiar dark look came over his face, "I'll kill him."

I laughed nervously, "No need, bastard. The potato and Heracles already took care of it. Which reminds me –"

"Ve~! Guess what big brother Tonio? Luddy beat up Sadiq! We can go home now!" he hugged Antonio and laughed, "And we got to see our nonno!" with this he turned to the potato who was scolding him about needing a shower and new, less stained clothes. That didn't sound like such a bad idea. I pushed passed Antonio and walked to my room. He, of course, followed me closely. At this point, I was just glad I hadn't died out there and that it was all over.

"Lovi?" I turned to look at him.

"Yeah? What is it?"

He opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again. The Spaniard frowned lightly, "I'm just going to go get Francis so he can heal that wing of yours …"

I raised my eye brow, but shrugged and carefully pulled my torn shirt off. I tossed it to the floor and made my way into the shower. Avoiding the water on my wing was harder than expected, but the shower was fucking heaven. Once I was satisfied with my cleanliness, I stepped out and re-dressed, then made my way into the room.

"There you are! I 'ave been waiting! Let me see that wing." Francis motioned, impatiently, "I did not want to do this now, but certain … persuasions … were made." he glanced at Antonio who smiled. I shivered. It wasn't his regular, goofy smile, but a darker, more … sinister smile.

I sat down in the chair in front of the French pervert and he began mending the bones in my wing. I hissed in pain, but for the most part, it went well. He finally finished and left, leaving me to stretch the once broken wing.

Relief filled me, with my wing better and knowing I would be able to go home soon. I looked at Antonio, but he seemed off. He was staring at me and still smiling, but it was like he wasn't really there.

"Oi, bastard, what the hell are you staring at?" I knew it was me … but … I wanted to hear him say it.

"The most beautiful angel in the world: my Lovi~!" my face reddened and I sat on my bed. I didn't hate being called beautiful. It was definitely better than being called 'cute'. Feliciano was 'cute', I was … handsome … gorgeous … amazing? I grinned, inwardly of course, and turned to him.

"Not beautiful, bastard." I glared at him.

He sat down beside me and grabbed my hand, which I allowed since we weren't in public. "Lovi, you will still come visit me, right? After you leave?" his emerald eyes closed and he leaned his head on my shoulder.

My head tilted towards his and I sighed, "I said maybe, bastard. M-A-Y-B-E." the Spanish dark angel cuddled closer to me and smiled lightly, "My sweet tomato~!" he murmured.

I blushed darker and tried to push away, but he held me tight and leaned up to kiss me. I allowed the kiss, but only because I was too tired to fight back. And it might have been a little because I didn't hate his kisses. He grabbed the back of my head and deepened the kiss. Our tongues met and his massaged mine gently. Nope, I didn't hate his kisses at all.

After a short bit of making out, Antonio pulled me up from the bed and smiled, "Come watch the sunset with me Lovi~!"

"Tch! Why would I do that, tomato bastard?"

The Spaniard's eyes lit up, "Because, my sweet tomato, you'll get to see the most beautiful sight in the world and we'll get to cuddle~!"

Most beautiful sight in the world? I doubt it. That title was reserved for Ant- something else! I glowered at the lamp on the bedside table but let out a huff of breath, "Fine. But it had bettedr be fucking worth it, or you're dead meat."

He nodded happily and we walked hand-in-hand – against my will of course! But I didn't hate it.

When we reached the roof of the hotel, the sun was still not quite ready to begin setting. Antonio laid out the comforter he'd snatched from the bed and threw down some of the pillows. "Is that comfortable for you Lovi?"

I sat down and nodded. He smiled and joined me. "I'm so happy you decided to join me, Lovi~!" he kissed the side of my head, "Te amo, mi tomate."

I blushed and looked up at the sky. The sun was finally beginning to sink behind the pink and orange clouds, and furthermore, the city. My – the – Spanish bastard's arm snaked around my waist and pulled me into his lap. I sque – groaned – in protest, but he rubbed his face in my shoulder and pressed a kiss there.

"So beautiful~!" he whispered. I nodded, staring at the sinking sun and the colors it created. In all my years of living, I'd never taken the time to actually watch the sun set. Antonio was right, it really was a beautiful sight. Something no man could possibly capture in image or painting alike. Not even my stupid little brother could paint one perfect! So there!

I allowed myself to relax in Antonio's arms and even let a smile grace my lips. A small, almost invisible smile, but one you could still see. And see it Antonio did.

"I love it when you smile like that, mi querido." I looked down and saw Antonio had been watching me instead of the sunset. My face began to match the clouds. His voice wasn't annoying like it usually was, but deeper and more … meaningful. The Spaniard's eyes were darker and filled with something I'd never seen before, so I couldn't really say what it was, but it excited me. No one had ever given me a look like that. Like I was the only person in the world, or maybe like I was a treasure or something … gah! Why couldn't I really describe this look?

Antonio placed his hand on the side of my face and ran a thumb over my lips, "I'm glad I got to see you smile like that before you leave." my heart skipped a beat, painfully and my lips turned into a frown.

His eyes widened, "Lovi? I didn't upset you, did I?" he lifted his head from my shoulder, "Lo siento, mi querido!" The dark angel look truly worried, like he'd really upset me. And while I was upset, I wasn't with him. I don't know why I was, really. It was just there. But seeing him fret like that, worried over nothing … made me laugh. Not just a little chuckle, like usual when I flirted with a pretty girl and she 'joked' or when Feliciano fell over when he forgot to tie his shoes, but a real deep heartfelt laugh. A laugh that made your stomach hurt and tears form in the corner of your eyes kind of laugh.

I calmed down and saw the look of pure shock on Antonio's face, then I laughed harder. I lightly 'hit' his shoulder, "You bastard, I wasn't upset with you. You freak out way too fucking easily. Then you have to go and make weird faces." I caught my breath and smiled softly.

He leaned forward and captured my lips in a chaste, but passionate kiss, "God, your laugh is gorgeous. It was music to my ears." he smiled kissing my face all over.

"Damn it, bastard!" I moved my face away from his, "Don't go getting used to it! That was the only time you'll ever see me laugh. Ever!"

Antonio chuckled, "Then that makes it even more special! I'm honored to have heard it."

My face was burning, "Sh-shut up and stop saying weird things like that …" I muttered, resting my head on his shoulders. My previous fatigue was coming back with a vengeance, "Carry me to my bed." I ordered him.

The angel nodded and lifted me with ease, but took me to his room, since my blanket was sitting on the roof. I fell asleep the moment my head hit the pillow.

"Good night, mi querido~!"

(line break)

"Yes … sir … they shouldn't be a problem here anymore … yeah, I know they didn't get destroyed or whatever, but I know what I'm … no … no, he won't be a fucking problem any more, and if he is, you can just send someone else to fucking finish the job, shit!" I glared at a wall across from me. The old man always brought this upon him self … served him right for pissing me off so much.

"Okay … okay … we'll be back soon, then." I slammed the phone shut and glared at it. Why the fuck did we have these stupid things again? Just so he could be a nosy bastard?

I scratched my head and turned to see Antonio staring at me. When did he wake up? I blushed, realizing he must have heard my conversation with my boss.

"When are you leaving?" he asked softly.

"Probably later this evening, when most of the humans won't notice us." he nodded and patted the bed beside him.

I crawled up close to him. For some reason, I just wanted to stay here all day and not do the small list of things I had planned. Rather silly list in comparison. I still had to go say my goodbyes to Heracles and Matthew, plus everyone else, Francis and Femke and the potato number two. I also had to tell everyone to be ready by nightfall so we could leave. Then of course final goodbye to Antonio. I'd probably come visit him, but just so he wouldn't try to come find me and annoy me or anything!

His arms wrapped around my waist and he pulled me flush against him, leaving no space between us, "My Lovi~ my lovely little Lovi~" he kissed my forehead, "I'm so very happy you let me love you."

"Whatever, bastard. It's not like you would have left me alone for very long, any ways." I buried my embarrassed face in his chest. His sexy, smooth, perfect – no!

I groaned and pushed away from him, "I gotta go tell everyone we're leaving tonight."

Antonio looked at me with saddened eyes, "Can't you just message them?" he pointed to the phone.

I rolled my eyes, "I have other stuff to do today as well and only a few hours to do them. If you're going to be stupid like that, you can come with me."

He sat up and sighed, "Okay, Lovi~"

I slipped on my shirt and reluctantly (?) prepared for my last day here.


	16. Chapter 16

Antonio and I walked down to the severely damaged sushi shop. People walked passed it like it was nothing, but we slipped inside. Heracles was standing on a small step ladder, cutting away broken bits of drywall.

"Oh, Romano." he smiled lightly, "I thought with Sadiq no longer being a dick, you'd go home … or have you …" I shook my head.

"We're leaving tonight." I felt Antonio tense behind me, but I brushed it off, "How are you holding up? The last thing I expected was for you to be fixing up this place."

He blinked "I wouldn't have taken a nap instead, but Kiku wanted me to start fixing things up."

"Kiku? Wait … isn't he …" I turned to see the Japanese shop owner walk in with tea on a tray.

"Romano-san, what a surprise." I was confused until Antonio laughed.

"He's a fallen angel, Lovi~"

I felt stupid. My face heated up in embarrassment. Of course he was. He'd been killed as an innocent so of course he'd become an angel. And then he would have chosen to fall because of Heracles. Maybe that's why Heracles hadn't been too upset … or maybe he also hadn't … oh well.

We all sat at one of the still stable tables and I swirled the tea in my cup, not willing to drink it.

"After they told me I had died … I decided to just come back. It's weird knowing I'm dead, but I can manage easily. Im Yong Soo thought Heracles-san was joking, so when I came back, no one was any wiser to what had happened." Kiku explained.

"Feliciano will be happy to know you're okay now." I muttered. He nodded and bid me good luck on my journey back home.

Next, Mattie. I found the Canadian sitting on the hotel steps.

"Oh! Hey, Lovino, Antonio, what's up?" he asked.

"Just getting a proper goodbye from you. Won't be seeing you often. Figured it was the least I could do for my friend." I shrugged. He smiled softly.

"Thank you for being my friend. Whenever you want, just come by." nodding, I sat back against the railing, and looked over at Antonio, who was kicking rocks, giving us some space.

"Um … Lovino … I'm a little confused about something."

"Yeah?"

"Remember when we first arrived? My brother and that creepy dark angel friend of his attacked us. I thought they were the ones we were supposed to fight, not Sadiq and his friends." I nodded slowly, "Well, my point is … they were also causing trouble, but then they stopped. I'm worried about where they went. Alfred was never one to just give up. And his friend didn't look too … weak either.

"Why would they attack Feliciano and Ludwig, if they weren't the ones we were looking for?"

I frowned, "I don't really know, but I'll be damned if I fucking stay here any longer."

Matthew looked surprised, "I thought you'd at least stay for Antonio …"

Rolling my eyes and looked at the Spaniard, who'd come across Francis and was talking to him about something perverted, no doubt.

"Hell no. I hate this place." Matthew laughed, "I see, well, it looks like it's about time for you guys to be going."

My heart throbbed painfully and a knot formed in my stomach. "Y-yeah. Well, see ya, Matt."

"See ya, Lovino."

Femke ran up to me and threw her arms around me, "Lovi! I hope you come visit soon! I really want to get to know you better … plus, Tonio is gonna be so sad without you here, and you don't want me swooping in to take him, do you?" she winked. How she acted this happy over her crush … love … person being in love with someone else was beyond me.

"Yeah, I w-will." I grinned lightly, but still my knot grew bigger.

"Ah~ take care mon ami~!" I rolled my eyes and said equal goodbyes to Michelle, but not potato face two. He could go suck a potato or wurst for all I cared. And~ that brought horrifying images I will never be able to erase from my mind.

I bit my lip, waiting for my dumb ass brothers to hurry up their goodbyes and for Francis to let go of Arthur so we could go. If that French perv pissed off that eyebrow freak anymore, I was going to be pissed. I hated dealing with him when he was angry.

A hand touched my shoulder and I glanced up into sad deep green eyes. The knot grew even larger and I felt sick.

"I guess this is despedida?" I nodded. Antonio moved his hand to my face, caressing slowly, before jerking me into his arms, "I don't like goodbyes, Lovi. They are always so sad.

"I'm so, so very happy you let me love you. You make me so happy, Lovi~ I wish I could tell you just how much," he kissed me, slow at first, but soon his kiss was full of desperation and longing. We broke and his thumb moved across my hot cheek. Tears were sitting in the corners of his eyes as he smiled at me. That smile that never failed to make my heart leap.

"Whatever, bas- Antonio. I'll see you whenever I feel like coming back down to this shit hole." my arms folded and my head turned away.

"Okay, mi tomate, I'll see you then." he kissed me softly again.

"Ve~! Come on Lovi, let's go!" I nodded at my brother.

"Lovi." his eyes were shifting quickly between mine, searching for something, "Please don't go. Stay here with me. I promise to take care of you and love you forever and … and … I just don't want you to leave me …"

"I can't. I have my brothers to look after." his face fell and I swore I heard his heart shatter … or was that mine? "Ciao, bastard." I started to walk over to them, but he grabbed my hand and pulled me back into his arms.

"Hasta la vista," his voice cracked as he kissed me one more time before letting me go, "I love you so, so much. Please don't forget that."

My face heated up. It didn't matter how many times he said it, hearing him say those words, no matter what language they came in, always made me feel something I'd never felt before: wanted.

"Antonio, I – ..." I froze, the knot moving into my throat. I shook my head, "I'll see you later." I turned away and joined the others.

The last time I'd felt this … my heart heavy, my mind racing … I had just woken up an angel. I had been scared that I'd lived through it without my brothers. Imagine my surprise when they told me I was dead.

But … it was also different. My heart hurt this time. The stupid tears wouldn't leave me alone and I was feeling tired.

"Ve~? Lovi? Are you okay?" I looked at him, "Of course, stupid. Why wouldn't I be?"

His head tilted, "It's just … you looked so sad saying goodbye to big brother …"

"I wasn't sad. I was fucking annoyed! The bastard wouldn't leave me the fuck alone!" but it still hurt that he wasn't still messing with me. Calling me pet names and kissing me.

"Okay … you know … Savi isn't a kid anymore … he has Wy and and Peter with him. He's strong, too. Learned it from you." I glared, wondering when he was going to get to the fucking point. "And I have Luddy with me. He's so strong and brave! He'll always protect me." I gagged, "So, you don't have to always be there. I'll always love my older brother for everything he's done for me," tears welled up in Feliciano's eyes, "and I'll always run to him when I need him, but he doesn't have to be unhappy for me. I've always been a burden to my fratello, but now I don't want him to be lonely anymore." he turned his head back to me, "I love you, Lovi, but I want you to be happy now."

I didn't say anything. How could you possibly reply to something like that. When we made it home, I was not really happy to see the white marble buildings atop green grassy land and the huge marble and gold fountain.

A young girl with her hair tied up on the side ran up to Savino and Peter and smiled, "You're back! Tell me all about it!"

Savino laughed and both he and Peter talked about their 'epic' fights. Feliciano grabbed Ludwig's hand and they probably went back to the potato's flat.

I walked back to the flat I shared with my brothers and showered and changed into something more comfortable for my wings. The gold lined outfits they gave up to wear here were tied or clipped to allow our wings freedom. I seated myself down on my bed. The sheets were soft and the bed softer, but it was cold without Antonio there to hold me. I don't know what it was about that man, but he brought out those sides of me I'd locked away a long time ago for my brothers' sake.

He found the fucking key and unlocked the damn cage. The only one who had bothered to do so … the only person who wanted to know me for me, and not for Feliciano or for Savino. Or because of any other stupid reason I could think of.

I pulled the blanket up over my head and instantly tossed it aside. It wasn't what I wanted. Not at all. But what did I fucking want?

I rolled over on the bed and glared at the wall. I knew what I fucking wanted. I wanted this stupid confusion to go away and leave me the fuck alone.

How was Antonio doing? Was he sad? Or had he already moved on to Femke or Michelle? My heart throbbed and I sat up angrily. That bastard wouldn't do that to me, would he? N-not that I gave a fuck. We weren't dating or anything. And besides, I only let him kiss me to pass the time and make him leave me alone … you know … they tell you to repeat something over and over to make yourself believe it. But I'll be damned if I could make myself believe Antonio didn't mean what he said to me.

He had to … no one … no one acts like that unless they want something more that to break a heart, right? I already knew he wasn't interested in my brother, not that Feliciano would pay him any mind with that potato up his ass – oh, god damn it … fuck! Why the hell did I picture that! That's not even what I meant!

I shook my head and walked outside. The sun was risen over our world, which was different from Earth, anyway. Everything was normal here. Every one was doing their routines as if nothing had changed. Well, for them it hadn't. They didn't notice me as I walked into the courtyard, where I used to spend long days doing nothing.

Savino was already back to laying in the grass with his friends, this time I noticed his hand linked to Wy's, a blush spread across his face. They were talking about this and that, shit I couldn't care less about.

Feliciano was finally out of hiding with the potato by his side, "Ve~! Lovi! Luddy asked me to move in with him! Isn't that wonderful?" I nodded, not really feeling up to the insulting, and kicked a stone away.

He happily bounced away to start moving what little belongings he had in our flat. As much as I hated that potato freak, I was glad to see Feliciano happy. Maybe he was right and I could fucking take a break from baby sitting him and Savino. I doubted the old man would be sending us out anytime soon, since it took so fucking long to fight this battle. I rolled my eyes and stepped up to the exit / entrance to our world. The other side was completely invisible to those who weren't dead, so it made hiding in plain sight easy.

I leaned against the gateway and gazed through the odd filmy barrier between it. A strange urge came over me, one that told me to jump through it. There were two ways to fall: go through the exit without permission … and refusing to come back when told. Why would I risk my comfortable life here to fall. To live among the filth Earth had to offer?

I turned back to see everyone lying around lazily, singing and talking. It was the exact same as it had been the day I left and the day before that and the one before that. It was fucking boring up here. I usually had my brothers to worry about, but they didn't need me to watch over them so much.

But also … I hated this sight before me, because there was one pair of emerald eyes I didn't see. Those eyes that always looked at me like I was precious, a treasure to be worshiped or something. Antonio said he loved me. And he meant it, right? I closed my eyes and felt my heart speed up again at the thought of him holding so desperately to my hand, begging me to stay with him. And the look of pain when I told him goodbye. The feeling of my heart shattering … the pain of losing him like that, all because I fucking wanted to return to this fucking boring ass place! I opened my eyes and glared.

I had to find Antonio. I took a deep breath and leaped from the edge, using my wings to catch me as I entered the late night of Earth. I hadn't even bothered changing my appearance to be less angelic. So my clothes were still white lined with golden fabric, fitted perfectly around my uncovered wings.

I stopped, high above the city. Antonio wouldn't be at the inn, and neither would Matthew. They were probably someplace else. I frowned and growled. "Damn it! Why didn't I fucking think this through?" it was too late now. I couldn't go back.

The sun was beginning to rise and I needed to find somewhere to hide since my clothes were a little … flashy. And didn't cover my wings. I racked my brain for someplace. I couldn't go to the inn because I didn't have the power that Matt did, nor could I just stay out in the open like this.

What could I do? My mind drifted back to that night I went on a … date … with Antonio. He'd taken me to that club house that belonged to HRE and IV. It was perfect. No one would find it, since it was lost in the over growth that lined the edge of the park and I could stay there until nightfall. By then I'd be able to go search for Antonio again.

By the time I'd made it to the little club house, the sun was already fully out over the horizon. I sighed in relief and landed, my wings really sore from over use. Stumbling over the dead leaves and twigs, I cursed the higher ups for making us wear these crappy thin sandals.

"Stupid fucking sandals with your fucking no protection. Ouch! Shit!" I tripped and hit the door. Hard. I winced and pushed up and away, rubbing my head. The door opened and I gasped. I was caught. Someone was there.

"Lovi?" I looked up, surprised to see Antonio. He was staring at me with a shocked look on his face. His eyes were red and puffy. But he was gorgeous all the same. His dark curly hair and beautiful green eyes. That smooth sun-kissed skin. I jumped into his arms, tightly latching onto him, the tears already springing from my eyes.

"Lo-"

I cut him off by pressing my lips tightly against his, urging him to kiss me back. He regained his composure and his hands pulled me close, refusing to let me back down to the ground. Antonio's lips hungrily kissed mine. He pulled away and his eyes scanned over my face, making me squirm in embarrassment.

"It really is you, my Lovi~!" he hugged me tightly.

"Who else would it be, bastard?" I frowned in annoyance.

"No one, I just thought maybe this were a dream, but I hope it's not~!" he kissed me again and again. "Why are you here? Not that I'm not happy to see you my love, but I didn't expect you to back so soon! Is there trouble again? I swear it wasn't me!"

I rolled my eyes and laughed lightly, "You stupid bastard … no, there' no trouble. I …" I bit my lip and looked away.

"Lovi … you didn't … did you?" I couldn't read the expression on his face, but I nodded.

"I've fallen …"

Antonio looked over my face for a minute before crashing his lips to mine. I gasped and his tongue invaded my mouth.

"Why, though? I thought you loved living up there … and you wanted to go back so badly." his hand made little circles on my back while the other gave a much needed massage to the base of my wing. It really made t fucking hard to think. I sighed softly and leaned my head on his shoulder.

"Don't ask such stupid questions Antonio," my face heated up and I made sure he couldn't see my face. I mumbled the answer but because my face was in his shoulder, it came out more like, "Aymuhmoo, daswh-"

"Lovi~? Lo siento, mi amor, but … ahahah … I didn't understand you so well … repeat that, por favor?"

I growled and pulled my face away. My eyes met his and I glared, "I don't hate you, okay … actually … I … I love you, bastard." my eyes shifted away from him and he brought one hand to my chin and forced me to look at him, "I love you, too, Lovino~!"

He brought his lips to mine in a deep, loving kiss.

Yeah. I definitely didn't hate him.


	17. Chapter 17

epilogue of sorts. sorry for any horrid grammar or spelling mistakes, but whatever, right?

this is just a fun little piece in antonio's POV um ... SMUT WARNING! yaoi ... two guys ... probably what you came for ;) enjoy

* * *

><p>¡Hola! I'm Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. I'm a former pirate, turned dark angel. I don't really think there's too much to say that you don't already know, except I have fallen in love with the most beautiful fallen angel in the whole world. His name is Lovino, but I just call him Lovi, tomate, tomato, my love, my life, my everything … ahahaha~ … got a little carried away!<p>

I'd been so upset when he'd left me to go back to his world, but when I was in the middle of being sad, he showed up! Just like that! And the best part is … wait for it … he loves me back! That alone made me the happiest man in the world.

Just having him in my arms makes me so happy. I woke up in the flat I shared with Gil and Franny and now that one kid … Mark? No … Matt! That's it! Gil said his name was Matt! Anyway, I woke up and smiled, seeing Lovi sleeping soundly in my arms. His face was always so soft when he slept, free of that cute scowl of his~.

I leaned down and pressed a small kiss on his temple. My poor little Lovi was so tired from all the flying he'd done in one day plus he was fallen now, so the stress and guilt were probably eating away at him. He curled up closer into my arms and I smiled. So cute~!

It was probably about three in the after noon now, we'd practically slept the entire day away! I got up to go take a shower, but Lovi latched onto my arm and opened his gorgeous hazel eyes, "Where do you think you're going, bastard?"

I smiled, knowing he never meant to hurt with those names. They were like my pet names for him ~ only … more him!

"I was just going to shower, Lovi~" I rubbed his arm, "Want to join me~?" I laughed, but my laughter was cut short when he say up and nodded.

"Sure. Just no fucking funny business, you got that? I'll make you wish you'd never been born." he poked my chest and walked to my bathroom door, "Coming?"

Maybe I really was dreaming and this was all just a dream … wait … ahahahaha, I said the same thing twice!

I stood up and followed him into the bathroom, "Are you okay, Lovi~?"

"Why wouldn't I be, bastard? Don't couples usually do shit like this?" his face was turning red!

I nodded, "Yeah, but you don't have to if you don't want to, mi amor. I don't want you to think you ha- wait, couple?" my heart began to race. He said couple! Did that mean …?

His face was bright red now, "Y-yeah … I mean, I thought that … are we a … damn it bastard say something!"

I grabbed his cheeks, "My little Lovi looks like a tomato~!" I leaned forward and captured his sweet lips with mine, indulging on how soft they were, "I would be honored to be your boyfriend Lovi~ I couldn't be happier to be a couple with you~"

Lovi blushed again and looked away, "Damn it, bastard …" he muttered. I kissed his cheek and walked to the shower, turning it on. Steam rose from the glass door and I turned to see Lovi pulling at the golden clasps on his little outfit. So angelically cute~!

I reached for it and undid it for him and moved to the other. The white fabric fell around his waist, where a golden cord kept it tied on. I loved my Lovi so~! His perfect wings were folded against his back and even began covering him a little. His face was still so tomato like.

My hand pulled his chin so he would face me, "Don't be embarrassed, mi corazón." he nodded and closed his eyes, so I leaned in and kissed him. Lovi was always so violent around everyone else, but now that he was with me, he seemed more calm and loving. I was seeing a side of Lovi no one else ever would. Ever. I felt a pang of unreasonable jealousy spark through me. No one would take my Lovi away, or see this side of him.

He pulled away and pulled at the cord. I bit my lip lightly and brushed his hands away, so that I could do it myself. Lovi's face lit up and he closed his eyes in embarrassment. I pulled away the cord and let it fall to the floor with the rest of his garment.

God, my Lovi was gorgeous naked. I finished drinking in the sight before me, since it seemed to make him uncomfortable staring and kissed him softly. I grabbed his shoulders and led him to the shower, "I'll be in in a moment, mi querido~!" he nodded and stepped under the water to wet his hair. I stripped my own clothing and climbed in with him, "Are you sure you are comfortable with this, my love?"

He nodded, "It's just a shower." I chuckled and nodded, grabbing my shampoo. I squeezed some into my hand and began to massage it into Lovi's hair. He let his head fall back a little and I grinned.

"Does that feel good, Lovi~?" he nodded. I was careful to avoid that curl of his. As much as I loved the reaction he gave when it was pulled, he'd probably never trust me in the shower again.

I rinsed the soap from his hair and turned him to face me so I could make sure I got it all, before placing a few kisses on his jaw. It really did make me happy to have him with me forever.

"My turn, bastard." he looked at me.

"Huh?"

"… I … want to wash your hair …" he mumbled, turning his head away. I laughed softly, "I see," he took the bottle from me and made sure I wet down my hair before he began rubbing the soap in. I hadn't realized how nimble his fingers were, but he definitely knew how to massage. Maybe I would convince him to give me one later~

He let me rinse the soap out and I gasped in surprise when I felt my cloth being pressed against the spot between my wings and gently start scrubbing. I turned my head and saw Lovi with a soft scowl (if that's possible), working the washcloth down my back and around my pitch black wings. He moved up to my shoulders and down my arms and torso. I closed my eyes and bit my lip, trying to will away my excitement by thinking about anything except the Italian angel scrubbing my body. He skillfully avoided those areas and finished with a soft smiled, "There all clean, bastard." I laughed lightly, although nervously, and kissed his cheek.

"Gracias, Lovi~!" he blushed as I slipped the cloth from his hands, "I hope you don't mind that I return the favor?"

He shook his head and I began by lathering the cloth again and pressing it to his chest. Lovi shut his eyes tight and I smiled, pressing a kiss to his lips, "What's wrong, mi tomate?"

"N-nothing!" he said too quickly. I chuckled and ran the cloth down his arms and then his sides. I wrapped my arms around him and delighted in washing his back like this. He trembled lightly and I stepped back confused, "Are you sure you're okay, Lovi~?" I set the cloth down and looked at him. The angel shook his head and switched places with my to rinse the soap from his body. I frowned, wondering if I'd done something wrong.

"Lovi … I'm sorry. I didn't mean t-" he turned and pressed his lips to mine, "Just shut up and kiss me, bastard." I didn't have to be told twice. With his head leaned just the right way, it was easy for me to slip my tongue in and win our usual fight for dominance. My hands slid down his back and groped his pert little butt. I managed to earn a soft moan from him, so I pulled him flush against my body, only to gasp again and pull away. I looked down and I felt a blush cover my cheeks. My little Lovi was excited~!

"Damn it, bastard! Don't fucking stare!" he blushed deep red and turned away. I pouted lightly and pulled him back into my arms, kissing him deeply. If my love was excited, I couldn't let him suffer, now could I~?

He moaned and his hands fumbled up my chest and into my hair. The angel gripped and pressed himself against me. I moaned lightly, feeling his member rub against mine, which only brought image of moments ago when he was running that cloth so close … I moved us forward so I could shut off the water, and with out disconnecting our lips, I moved us from the shower and then grabbed our towels. I regretfully pulled away from the kiss and led my love to my bed. He sat down and pulled me on top of him, hungrily connecting our lips again.

I invaded his mouth eagerly and ran my hands down his chest and abdomen. He moaned as I passed over his nipple so I lowered my face to the bud and gave it a gentle flick with my tongue. Lovi squirmed and moaned beneath me and I did it again, this time my hand moved to the other nipple and rolled it between my fingers. He gasped and arched his back into my touch. I began to trail kissed down his chest and stomach. My lovely Lovi squirmed and rose up on his elbows, "What are you do- nnng!"

I smiled running my hand down his length and back up again. Lovi moaned and trembling in excitement. I moved to capture his slightly parted lips and continued massaging his hardened member.

"Nngg … Antonio …" my own member twitched, hearing him moan my name. I craved to hear it again.

My thumb brushed across the head and Lovi gasped again, but it wasn't enough to coax out my name. He panted and thrust into my hand. I wanted to hear my name at least one more time before allowing him any more pleasure.

And as if he heard my thoughts, Lovi moaned my name again. That's what I wanted to hear. I released my hold on him, much to his annoyance and kissed him before he could say anything. I picked him up and moved him closer to the center of the bed. Our lips parted and I placed more kisses down the side of his neck and shoulder. Finding a certain little spot, I bit softly, causing him to moan my name again. Oh, the way he called out to me was sweet music to my ears. I sucked on the spot, hoping to cause a bruise that would let everyone who saw know that this man was mine and mine alone.

He gasped and wriggled, thrusting his sex into my thigh, silently begging my to let him release. I chuckled lightly and seized his lips again. Lovi moaned into my kiss and his fingers entangled themselves in my hair, pulling lightly. I hissed and pulled back, "I'm … not hurting you … am I? Your wings?"

My love shook his head. I stayed hovered over him, smiling. His beautiful face was dusted red, with a blush I hadn't seen before, and yes I could tell the difference between them~!

"Oh, mi querido~!" I nuzzled his neck and dragged my tongue over his pulse. He exhaled sharply and moved his leg up my side, once again begging for some sort of release.

My member was throbbing painfully, so maybe it was time to cut to the chase. Lovi looked up at me, with one eye closed and the other half lidded, "Are you sure you want this, my love … it's going to hurt, but I'll try and make it as comfortable as possible …"

He nodded again, "P-please, bastard … damn it … quit making me wait for you!" that was all I needed to hear. I placed my fingers at his mouth and he sucked them sensually. His tongue swirled around each finger individually, even darting out of his mouth to lap further down my palm. I groaned and pulled them away. My Lovi could tease.

"Are you sure?" I asked, pressing the first finger to his entrance. His answer came in the form of him pressing gently against my hand. I slid in the first finger and he winced, but it slowly turned to panting as I moved the finger in and out. I added the second and then third, causing mi tomate to hiss in pain. I continued to move my fingers around, hoping to calm him down and make him relax. I pressed them further in and his head rolled back and he moaned deeply. I grinned, knowing exactly what I'd hit.

I pulled the fingers from him and kissed him softly, "Ready, mi corazón?" he nodded and I reached into my bedside table to find the certain item I was looking for. Ah ha~! I grabbed the small bottle and slicked myself up generously. I didn't want to hurt Lovi any more than necessary.

"Final chance, mi amor …" I warned, positioning myself at his tight entrance. I wanted to plunge in so badly, but not before Lovi was ready.

"God, Antonio, fuck, just do it already! Please! I fucking need you!" my heart pounded heavily against my chest and I pushed myself as deep as possible within my lover.

Lovi cried out in pain and I leaned forward carefully and caressed the side of his face, "Lo siento, mi tomate … lo siento … mi dispiace … I'm so sorry …" tears rolled down the side of his face and I bit my lip. Maybe it had been too rough? I wiped them away and kissed him soothingly, "Te amo, mi Lovinito~"

He kissed me back, "M-move …" I nodded, and hesitantly pulled almost all the way out before sliding back in. I let out a short gasp and Lovi winced again, but his pain didn't seem as great, so I continued rocking into him in long and soft motions.

After a few minutes, Lovi rocked his hips to meet mine and I moaned. My Lovi wanted me to go faster. So I happily obliged him. I sped up my pace and searched for that certain spot in my lover. I knew I'd hit it when his nails dug into my back and he let a moan tear through him, "God, Antonio! There!"

I hit it again, making my sweet Lovi scream my name, over and over. I couldn't hold back any more. I grabbed him and began pumping quickly, sending my love over the edge. His essence spilled over both of us and I came soon after.

Collapsing beside him, I pulled Lovi into my arms and placed a soft kiss on his lips, "Mmm, Lovi~ that was nice, but I'm afraid we may need to take another shower~"

He smiled faintly, obviously still high off of his orgasm. I kissed his hair and let him rest his head on my chest.

"I love you so much, mi querido." I whispered to him.

Lovi growled lightly, not wanting to be disturbed while he tried to sleep, "Love you, too, 'ntonio." he muttered before falling asleep. I smiled and was quick to join him.


End file.
